Stand By Me
by sabriel81
Summary: Mostly AU/future fic Nothing in this world is as idealistic as the dreams of our teenage selves. You don't fall in love with your HS sweetheart, unrequited love forever lingers in your mind, but one thing remains a constant, your best friend. Even as life ever changes for Kurt and Blaine, and it feels like the world is falling apart, they try to remain each others touchstones. R
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N****:** Hello everyone, I'm back! I have had so many ideas floating in my head that it physically got too hectic in there, so I decided to write this one first. It will not be a super happy story, it will actually be sad in quite a few spots especially in the beginning, but it's me, come on, I love my smut n' fluff. Depending on how much you like this, will let me know how fast to write. Updates won't be super fast because I work a lot but I will try for you guys._

_Synopsis: Blaine and Kurt best friends and they have been since high school. They met and both graduated from Dalton, and despite Kurt loving his friends in the New Directions, his life was with his Dalton family. They never dated, or were each others firsts, but they love each other unconditionally and are best friends. (yes it's a BFF!Klaine fic to start :) The even lived together for a spell, but that's all I will tell you from here on in.) _

_**(Slight spoiler)** : This will have Kurt/OC and Blaine/OC in it, it won't be graphic for these alternate pairings, but if that's not your cup of tea (even if I promise some Klaine) then feel free to not read._

_Multi Chap/Rated M eventually/ And should there be any triggers I will do my best to label them atop each chapter._

_I own nothing aside from my imagination, and some pets and things. Review if you can, it's always greatly appreciated._

* * *

**Stand By Me**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Today was the day that he was supposed to feel like he had won the lottery. It was supposed to be the day that his heart was so overcome with love, and affection for the person whom held his heart. It was a day of nerves and excitement, of joy and unfathomed celebration of the unity that was about happen.

Today was Blaine Anderson's wedding day, and he was indeed nervous, but he wasn't the elated bubble of excitement that he had always thought he would have been on his important day.

On the contrary, there was a small part of him that felt like he was going to be sick.

He had asked his brother Cooper and his mom to wait for him outside, needing a moment alone in the dressing room he had gotten ready in, just to collect himself that one minute more. But collected was the last thing that Blaine felt. The solitude of the room, the silence, save the raining pelting down on the one large window behind him, and the sudden tightness of the bow-tie around his neck, was making Blaine feel stuffier and more confined than ever in his life.

Before he could recognize what he was doing, he launched himself into the en suite bathroom, and despite wrinkling his suit, he knelt in front of the toilet and tried his best to hold back the nerves that his body wanted released. Dry heaves and coughs were the only thing that came out. He had been too worried this morning to actually eat anything, despite what everyone had told him, but he just couldn't stomach anything, and now Blaine was glad that was the case.

He was sweating a little when he crawled over to the sink to grab a glass of water, only to collapse back on the floor with his head against the wall beside the standing shower. He took a drink a held back a cough at the cool liquid he swallowed.

He untied his bow-tie to allow for deeper breaths, but nothing seemed like enough.

Blaine felt like he was suffocating in his own body, and he wondered if this was what last minute jitters felt like. His soon to be husband had been the embodiment of cool yesterday afternoon when they parted ways, but he always got like this before something big, and Blaine envied his fiancée's strength. Because now Blaine indeed felt like the weaker link in their soon to be marriage. He had always felt like that in his relationship. He was younger, shorter, and sometimes his insecurities made it seem like he was inferior in other ways too.

The thoughts were racing in his mind so fast that Blaine felt another wave of nausea hit him, but instead he just closed his eyes, and breathed slowly through his nose for a few seconds. He had to get himself under control. And like always, just as he was about to panic again, a smooth voice came from the adjacent room.

"Blaine?" The voice had a name and Blaine knew it better than almost any other sound in the world.

"Blaine, where are you? The guests are starting...oh sweetie."

Kurt had opened the bathroom door that had been left partly open in Blaine's haste to get there, and Blaine was thankful and yet ashamed that Kurt would see him like this.

"Hi." he croaked out.

"Oh Blaine."

Kurt opened the small cupboard without so much as a second glance at Blaine, grabbing something in there that Blaine didn't pay any attention to. Blaine heard the water from the sink turn on and then off again, and when he opened his eyes again he saw Kurt kneeling in front of him, in his matching but slightly different tuxedo, which he would complain about ruining later, with a wet wash cloth in his hand.

"Head forward." Blaine knew better than to try and protest against Kurt's nurturing side, he had been on the receiving end of serious bitch-outs from Kurt when he had tried to refuse Kurt's help numerous times over the years.

So Blaine acquiesced to his request, and he was glad he did when he felt the cold cloth on the back of his neck, and the feel of Kurt's warm hand entwining with his own.

"Thank you."

Kurt merely hummed and Blaine knew all the small sounds of acknowledgement that Kurt could make. He knew his thanks hadn't fallen on deaf ears.

With a delicate hand Kurt dabbed the back of his best friend's neck, and Blaine could feel himself start to relax. Whether it from the cold compress or the presence and gentle hand of Kurt, he wasn't sure. But he felt more grounded than he had in the last few hours.

Blaine moved his head away from the cloth so that it was resting on the wall behind him again. He looked up into the blue eyes he had memorized so long ago, and he could see a mix of worry, love, and a tenderness that came with Kurt Hummel. Blaine's hazel ones were surely swimming with anxiety, but he tried to send back his thanks yet again toward the beautiful man beside him.

"Better B?" The nickname had been something that they had settled on long ago.

"Yeah, yeah just...tired I guess."

Kurt laughed as he placed the cloth on the counter before sitting crossed legged in a position that would make other men cringe, especially in a designer and perfectly tailored tux.

"Tired people take naps Blaine, they don't try to make their innards magically appear in a toilet bowl. You're nervous."

Leave it to Kurt to just get right to the point.

"Why are you nervous honey? You've wanted to get married since I met you, before then even probably. Just cold feet?"

Blaine tried to stand, but Kurt was up in an instant, there to hold the arm of his best friend, mimicking a gesture that Blaine had given to Kurt on numerous occasions. They had always been there for each other, even if it was an embarrassing thing, because there were no secrets between them. That was why Blaine wanted, no needed Kurt, as his best man today.

"Uh, yeah cold feet. I haven't eaten anything since last night and I've been, I dunno worried about making Justin happy today, his whole family and his father's political connections are all here and I would hate to disappoint..."

Kurt seemed to cringe for a second before recollecting himself and placing both of his hands on Blaine's shoulders.

"B..."

"I mean what if I suck at being a husband?"

"B, Blaine just..."

"I just don't know if I'm good enough for this..." Blaine was gesturing with his hands wildly at this point, and Kurt would have laughed at the habit he picked up from his mother if it wasn't a serious conversation.

"Blaine shut up!"

Kurt shook his friend shoulders fiercely, getting Blaine's attention even if he had to resort to a tone of voice that was very unlike himself. His eyes burned with a fierce intensity, and it was something that shone even as he continued speaking. Kurt placed his forehead against Blaine's and Blaine smiled at the old gesture they used. They held hands, leaned into the other and spoke without looking at the other. It was something they did that they found effective when they couldn't find the words. Sometimes not looking into someone's eyes allowed you to be more honest, and this had become a tradition of sorts.

"Breathe with me B. That's it, just breathe."

Blaine took a giant breath in and exhaled slowly through his mouth. It was little shaky but it helped him centre himself a little. Kurt magically produced a breath mint from his pocket and placed it in Blaine's mouth making Blaine giggle a little.

"Now I'm going to ask you some things and be honest honey." Blaine nodded gently shaking Kurt's head too which made Kurt laugh.

"Dork."

"You love me though Kurtie." Kurt laughed again but it was soft and airy this time.

"I do B." Kurt took another breath and it seemed like a good few seconds before he asked the first question, almost like he was afraid to.

"Do you want to get married Blaine, not to Justin, just in general?"

"Y-yes." That was a weird question, but Blaine knew Kurt always had a reason, he always had a point. Blaine would never tell him that he was almost always right either.

"Good. Now do you love Justin?" Blaine didn't think long on this, of course he loved him, but thinking about stuff like this was what had him nervous in the first place. So he just went with his gut and stopped thinking.

"Yes." Kurt hummed for a second and as if waiting until the last second spoke again.

"Okay then. Today isn't just your wedding day, it's the day where you get to tell Justin how much you love him, and see how much he loves you, by saying so in front of all your friends and family. It doesn't matter if there's ten people there or five hundred. What matters is that it's you, Justin, and a minister. No one else matters. I, of course and always, will be there one hundred percent of the way to help you in any ways that you need, so you can marry the man of your dreams. It's what best friends do."

Blaine was just so overwhelmed by everything that was his best friend at the moment, that he couldn't hold back the hug that threatened to crush them both right at that moment.

His arms slipped around Kurt's waist as he felt the wave of anxiety leave his body. Kurt always knew what to say, and how to calm him. He was his best man, his best friend, his best...well everything and it was all that mattered today.

Kurt's arm slipped around Blaine's shoulders and for a brief second Kurt squeezed him so hard that Blaine almost looked to see if Kurt was okay because it was that intense.

"I'm so proud of you today B." Kurt sniffled against Blaine's shoulders and Blaine had no choice now but to look at him. He pulled back and crouched a little to lock eyes with Kurt's downcast ones.

"Kurt?" Blaine touched Kurt's chin and raised it slightly to see a smile on his face, a small one that was accompanied by tears in his eyes threatening to spill over.

"I'm just happy for you B."

"It wouldn't be the same without you Angel." Angel had been Blaine's nickname for Kurt for so long that Kurt was actually used to it now, and didn't blush constantly at the sweetness that was never ending with Blaine. He really was sweet, caring, loving and just so Blaine, that Kurt couldn't help but...

Now was not the time for that. Kurt squared his shoulders and grabbed back onto Blaine's.

"I wouldn't be anywhere else. Who else could tell you to stop being an anxious douche and go out there and marry that man before he has an aneurism?"

"He's worried I don't want to marry him? He's actually worried?"

Blaine couldn't believe his ears. Justin Mr. Collected-Under-Stress Lefebvre was nervous that Blaine would no-show his own wedding? Kurt nodded.

"Yeah he looked worried about you. Hence super hero Hummel to the rescue." Kurt really hadn't seen anything nervous on Justin's face, but a little lie wasn't so bad when he knew it was what Blaine needed to hear. He was the best man after all right?

"You_ are_ pretty super. Well...I guess I should get out there huh? How do I look?" Blaine backed up and did a little twirl that only confirmed Blaine's sexuality but it gave Kurt a giggle nonetheless.

"Fabulous, but that's self gratifying, I did make your suit."

"It's still amazing, and so are you...Kurt."

Blaine hugged his best friend again before being dragged out of the bathroom by him.

"You're pretty awesome too B." Kurt turned Blaine around so that he was facing him and began to fuss over him.

"There...you look more presentable now."

Kurt had been adamant about retying Blaine's bow-tie and Blaine just let him. There had been many a day in their small apartment when they lived together back in New York, that Kurt had insisted on fixing his outfit before he left. It was a comfort thing. But since Blaine had moved in with Justin, and across the country just over a year ago, there had been fewer chances for such things, for those small comforts. Kurt looked at Blaine, from head to toe and admired how grown up he looked, how stunning he was today, and yes Kurt Hummel was definitely proud of the more confident men they had both become in their 12 years of friendship.

"Thanks Kurt, for everything." Kurt had been trapped in his own musings for a little too long and Blaine was now standing near the door with his hand on the handle.

"You're welcome. Ready to get married B?"

"I think I am Angel. I think I am."

Kurt smiled but it was then that his heart sunk. He had always been in love with Blaine, but today would be the last day in his life that he would harbour feelings for him. Today he would be marrying and giving himself to someone for the rest of his life. So yes, today for Blaine was the beginning of his new life, but it was also the day that Kurt Hummel, would lock away his heart, for it would never truly belong to another in the same way.

* * *

_I know. Unrequited love sucks, and a Klaine wedding without Klaine? Please review and tell me if you want to know where I'm going with this._

_Hint* The next chapter is a year in the future. _

_*throws muffins* You guys still like my cyber baking?_


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N:** _I love you guys, honestly. I am so sick right now, and the greatest gift this last week has been hearing from all of you, and seeing your alert messages. That mad__e me smile so large, even though I feel absolutely terrible right now. So thank you and pls review again if you deem it worthy._

_This is a builder chapter, so not too much happens in the actual sense. There is a lot of text dialogue and phone conversations and you get to meet another OC, but very briefly. This chapter is basically more information on how Kurt and Blaine see each other, and you get to see how they interact, even from afar. I hope it gets you involved in the story some more._

_I own nothing, except apparently the flu currently. :( _

* * *

**Stand By Me**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Kurt was just getting in the door to his Bushwick apartment, when his phone started ringing. He hadn't had the heart to leave the apartment after Blaine moved out just over two years ago, and Kurt was all about saving on rent money if he could afford to have more space. Paying eighteen hundred a month for this much space on his own had become a dream come true in the end, he had saved more than enough over the years to accommodate it. It also meant he had a lot more space for his clothes, especially the ones he was making.

As he pulled the sliding door shut, Kurt dropped one of the fabric swatches on his foot, making him curse as he searched his messenger bag for his phone. He was expecting his weekly call from Blaine, and as much as it hurt to hear about the still happily married couple, even over a year later, Kurt couldn't fault Blaine for anything. He was just glad that his best friend was happy. End of story.

They texted and sent emails and such whenever the need or want arose, but this was the once a week call where they got hear each others voices. Skype was great, but the likelihood of them both being near a computer with wifi at the same time was damn near improbable. Hence, this was something that Kurt and Blaine looked forward to all week.

Dropping the other swatches on the floor in futility, Kurt gave up on decorum and dumped all of his remaining stuff on the kitchen table and grabbed his phone before it stopped. He didn't hear from Blaine as often as he would like, and the timezone thing kind of sucked. It was actually only seven in the evening on the west coast but if he didn't answer it now he may not get the chance to talk to him because it would be too late where he was.

"'Lo?" He shouldn't sound out of breath already, he had only climbed the three stories and he was only twenty eight years old for crying out loud.

"Kurt?" The high and squeaky voice belonged not to Blaine but to his friend, and sister in law, Rachel.

"Hey Rach. What's up?"

Kurt began shuffling through his belongings when he found out it was only Rachel. Don't get him wrong, he loved her dearly, including all of her crazy, but his sister-in-law could be moderately insufferable on occasion, and that was being generous to the onlooker.

"Does a lady need an excuse to call her brother?"

Okay, so he did love Rachel and over the years she had become a sister to him. They had been close-ish when they were at McKinley together, and despite Kurt staying at Dalton for the remainder of his high school years, he had found a kindred spirit in the New Directions soloist. She was a diva, much like himself, and it seemed once Kurt left McKinley, him and Rachel had found out just how similar they were.

The only real difference being she wanted to pursue performance arts, while he had found his love in clothes. This was why after senior year in their respective high schools, Rachel and Kurt moved to New York together with their sort of "frenemy" Santana.

"You're laying it on thick Ms. Berry. As much as I know I'm fabulous, please get to the point." Kurt was kidding and Rachel knew him well enough to know this.

Rachel laughed on the other end. She missed being around Kurt, and Blaine and even a small amount of her missed Santana. Finn was a great husband, and she loved him dearly, but there was something about her old apartment, Kurt and Blaine's apartment for many, many years, that she missed. It was where she ran home to and flailed with Kurt and his then boyfriend Adam, when she got her first callback in freshman year. It was where she happened to be when her and Finn got back together in her sophomore year at NYADA. And it was also the place where she got to spend time with her two best gays, Kurt and Blaine, once he had joined them in New York. Kurt and Blaine belonged together but, as always neither one of them took a chance.

Rachel had watched them time and time again, as they comforted the other in times of need, or watched them act like complete goofs together on a Sunday baking cookies and throwing flour around the apartment. But they always stayed just friends. After a while Rachel gave up hope in their pairing but she would never see them as anything but her family.

And her new fame aside, Rachel loved her family. Kurt was her family through and through, even before she married into the Hudson-Hummels.

"Its Hudson-Berry mister Hummel. But I did have a reason to call but that can wait. I just, well I missed you, and hearing your voice made it even more dramatic. Since I got back from London we haven't had coffee, and I'm dying to know how you've been, plus Finn is bugging me that you haven't had lunch with him in weeks. Are you working from home yet? Is Isabelle letting you pursue your own line?"

Since Kurt had gotten the job at , now over a decade ago, his boss Isabelle had sort of taken him under his wing, in a kind of fairy godmother type of deal. He had risen to become an associate director, basically it was a fancy title for Isabelle's right hand man, and she had even let him have input into new design possibilities. Now that he had been there for a long time, and his apartment had been overflowing with sketches, swatches and more mannequins than actual people, Isabelle had been toying with the idea of letting Kurt work from home so he could prep to launch his own clothing line. Kurt hadn't truly decided if he was ready to do that yet, but he was definitely thinking about it especially considering Isabelle said within the next five years, she was retiring. So if he wanted to get his own line started, now would be that time. Because after that, Isabelle was thinking of promoting Kurt, and then he would definitely have no time.

"Oh Rach, always so many questions. Look I miss you too, but I just got in the door and I haven't even taken off my shoes yet. We can grab dinner tomorrow after I'm done work? And bring Finn if he's available too. I'm in the office still, so if you're free we can catch up then?"

Kurt turned on the kettle to make his evening tea as per usual while Rachel squealed and rattled on about how excited she was to see him again, and that she would be promptly there at 5 tomorrow, brother in tow, to pick him up from work. She didn't have rehearsal tomorrow or for the next few days really, but then she would be out of town again on tour.

"Okay sounds good Rach, we can talk about why you actually called me tomorrow."

"You could always see through me. But seriously I'm so happy I get to see you, it's been too long."

"Agreed. I'll see you then, I'll tell the receptionist to expect you. Give Finn my love, and tell him to call Carole. She's been emailing me, yes they're finally learning how to email, because Finn keeps forgetting to call her back."

For a quick second Kurt had to pull the phone away from his ear and laugh as Rachel screamed, obviously at Finn, across the room.

"Finn Hudson call you mother!"

"Goodbyyye Rach."

"Oh yeah, bye sweetie I'll see you tomorrow! Love you!"

"You're chipperness never ceases to amaze and confuse me. Love you too. Night."

With that Kurt hung up the phone and began his usual prep of sorting out his work for the evening, making his tea, and hopefully sneaking in a bath. His evenings were all about routines, that much had not changed.

As he went about his chores and such on autopilot, he wondered if he would still hear from Blaine tonight at all.

XXXX

* * *

Kurt had eaten some sushi that he had picked up from the local grocer in a hurry as he sorted out his work for the night. He had some sketches to finish, and if he knew Rachel like he thought he did, she had secretly wanted a design for a new dress, so he was going to preemptively work on that too. But for now, he sank into the too hot water of his one luxury that he allowed himself, but it wasn't long before his phone started beeping at him signalling texts. Maybe using your phone around water wasn't so bright but hey, Kurt was attached to the thing twenty four seven, it was a habit. There were messages there that made him smile, made him confused for a second and then laugh, and lastly, made him worry.

The first was from Jeff, one of his ex Warbler friends that had actually stayed really close over the years. Ironically Kurt was closer to his other half Nick, with Jeff and Blaine forming a closeness that was endearing.

**Hey Kurtsie! I miss your grumpy face! Me, Nick and Sami are coming into town in a few weeks before school starts for our little girl, fancy getting together so Sami can see her favourite uncle? Muah (platonic gay love) xoxo – Jeff**

Yes Kurt knows very well that Jeff was insane, but so were most of the Warblers, that's why he loved them so much. Dalton, no matter how much his heart loved McKinley, had become his then home. Blaine being there sure helped matters too though.

He needed to stop thinking about Blaine, and think about how nice it would be to see Nick and Jeff again. Never mind the fact that Sami had to be almost five now, and he couldn't help but love his goddaughter to pieces. Somehow despite her being adopted, she looked more and more like her fathers everyday. He knew they only lived in Boston so it wasn't far, but it was still only a few times a year that they got together, less than that since they had adopted Sami. But she was older now, and taking her on a road trip was much more plausible.

_**What is platonic gay love Jeffrey? You are such an idiot even if I do love you for it. And I am not grumpy, I'm pensive. That means thoughtful in case you're wondering. But yes I would love to see you guys, and of course my Sami. Call me and we can set up a date. - Kurt**_

The second message was the funny but confusing one and it was from his father Burt.

**I cant hdle ths text thing son. Jut call me whenever you can. Lmk if your comin home at all ths summr. Wht the hell is lmk? Is it so hard to say .know. Geez kid, call your old man.- Burt**

Kurt can literally say that his dad was priceless. Even with all the time his father spent in the last decade as a congressman he still hadn't figured out his Blackberry. He always complained that his 'damn fingers' were too big for the friggin' buttons. He even joked around that assumptive text was just wrong.

"I mean how does it know what I'm tryin' to say? I think that's a little presumptuous don't you?"

Kurt really loved his father, he was such a big lug.

_**Dad, I'm not laughing at you honestly, but that made me smile. I promise to Let. You. Know, (lol) if I'm coming back to Lima before September. I have things to settle at work first. I love you and Carole, and I will call you soon. xo PS I had Rachel yell at Finn to call Carole back. You should be able to hear her screaming from space, expect his call ;) - Kurt**_

The last message was from Blaine, but it wasn't the usual type of message.

**Hey. I'm sorry I don't know if I'm feeling up for talking right now. I have a cold coming on and I just haven't been myself recently. I wish you were here to talk to me and tell me to remove my head from my ass. ((HUG)) for my Angel– Blaine**

Blaine always did give the best hugs, cyber or in person. And as much as the message worried Kurt, there was a hint of humour there that few would understand. Many years ago, Kurt had made a comment to Blaine about removing his head from his ass when he had done something stupid. The actual comment was : _Remove your head from your ass Blaine, that's a place better suited for someone else's head._

It was meant more as sarcasm at the time, but it had given Blaine and then Kurt a really great laugh when they had least expected it. Now it had become a saying of sorts. But in the context of this message, the humour wasn't as prevalent.

_Hi B. I'm sorry you feel like shit incarnate, and I would like nothing more than to help in any way I can. U sure you can't call? -Kurt_

_**Throat hurts :'( - Blaine**_

_Aww B. I'm sorry. Did you get Jus to make you some lemon tea with honey? - Kur__t_

_**No. Jus and I aren't talking to each other tonight. Stupid fight, didn't mean anything. Just avoiding him so we don't get into it again. And I have water, I'll be fine. - Blaine**_

Kurt decided to not push as to why Blaine and Justin were fighting, especially since Blaine wasn't feeling well. Blaine got emotional when he was sick, so Kurt knew better than to push buttons that may cause his best friend to break down.

_Have you had a hot shower yet? Comfy jammies n all that jazz? You have Pupbee with you? Don't even pretend that you don't ;) - Kurt_

_**Yes, to all except Pupbee.- Blaine**_

The stuffed puppy that Kurt won Blaine at a carnival yeas ago had been affectionately name Pupbee, also known as the not-so-clever pairing of Blaine's nickname with puppy. It just kind of stuck.

_Maybe you should go get him, and then you can come back and tell me why I have to remove your head from your ass? - Kurt_

**Why are you so good to me? - Blaine**

For a million and one reasons is what Kurt would have said, but instead it was the much lamer version of the same truth.

_Because you're my B, and I take care of you. I'm getting out of the tub now, so go get some cold meds and Pupbee, and then we'll msg until you're tired k? - Kurt_

**Oooh kinky tub time with Hummel - Blaine**

_Watch it buster - Kurt _

**Is that a warning or a request? - Blaine**

_Smartass, you can't be that sick. - Kurt_

**But I aaaaaammmmm. You know I whine a lot when I'm sick. And I'm also pissed off at my husband. So please, please, please hurry back *pout* - Blaine**

_Lol, dork. Gimme a sec B. - Kurt_

**You're the best Angel, has anyone ever told you that? - Blaine**

_You may have mentioned it before, but this is me fishing for compliments. :) - Kurt_

**Hook, Line and Sinker then. You're the best. - Blaine**

Kurt had to hold back a small sob, thinking that in his head he had always been second best for Blaine. But as always, he just swallowed that emotion and got out of the tub. Blaine needed comfort, not any more drama. Kurt would have to keep that drama to himself.

XXXX

* * *

After towel drying his hair and wrapping another around his waist Kurt paddled on bare feet across the loft apartment to his partitioned off bedroom to find some sleep clothes. He usually slept in just pyjama bottoms these days, the air conditioning in this room was sketchy at best, but tonight he felt like he needed the comfort of something special.

He put on some boxers that Nick had gotten him for Christmas last year, yes they were black with little canaries on them, but Nick thought it was funny to literally give him "Warbler Butt Coverings". It was no wonder that he married Jeff right after college, those two were inseparable and comparatively nuts together.

He pulled a worn Dalton tee out of his dresser as well, and squeezed his shoulders into it noting that he must have grabbed Blaine's old shirt, the one he stole with no intention of giving back. It didn't smell like him anymore, but it reminded him of Blaine and that was enough of a comfort..

He phone buzzed again, twice in succession.

**Sounds good son. Ttys. See I know what that 1 means! Xoxo – Burt**

**Angel, I know you're getting dressed but do you ever have those days where you feel invisible to the ones you love? Like they just don't get you anymore, or they don't love or care for you the way you do for them? - Blaine**

Okay so his father was insane and completely lovable, and Blaine was worrying him even more. Blaine was the one he responded to.

_? - Kurt_

_**Forget I said anything. Look you mean so much to me and I wish more than anything to have my best friend with me right now, but you're right, I should get some sleep, and Pupbee agrees with me. - Blaine**_

And just like that Blaine shut the door on any more prodding into that kettle of fish. There were times such as this when Blaine was so open, his soul on display, but as per usual he would shut the door emotionally a second later, and you were left trying to budge an immovable object.

So instead they let the topics flow easily from their work to their day to day randomness like they usually did. Kurt tried to ask again why Blaine was feeling so stupid over a fight with his husband, but Blaine had shrugged it off as exhaustion and fried nerves that had caused the argument earlier. Kurt may not have believed Blaine one hundred percent, but at least it made him worry less about his friend.

**So when am I going to see you Angel? You got any vacation time coming for a visit?- Blaine**

Kurt was a little taken back by this because as long as Blaine had been living in Seattle, he had never been there, it had always been Blaine coming home. Okay, Seattle was his home now but Kurt would forever look at their time spent in Ohio and here in New York as his real home. He just didn't seem to fit with the west coast like he did here, but Kurt was obviously bias.

_I honestly dunno B. Nick and Jeff are bringing Sami into the city soon, and my dad is bugging me about heading to Lima for a little bit this summer. I'm not sure I'll be able to get away from the office all that much :( - Kurt_

**Nick and Jeff are bring Sami to NY? Awww and I'm missing that little munchkin's first big apple adventure? No fair! - Blaine**

_I'm sorry sweetie, but you live so far away and they only have a certain amount of time to visit. You know what? I'll try to make it out to you this summer. - Kurt_

**Kurt, you don't have to pander to me. I know you work a lot and I don't live around the corner. I just miss our friends. - Blaine**

Kurt felt terrible but what could he really do about it? Blaine did live far away and most of the family and friends they've ever known live on the east coast, aside from Trent, who decided to take California by storm.

But Kurt had to say that his heart hurt. He tried and tried to rationalize with himself though. He shouldn't be blurting out to his best friend, that he should just move back to New York and forget the life that he has made out west. It was a bad idea, a very bad idea. It was selfish and stupid, but so much what his heart wanted, that he felt himself ache for a distraction from the emotions that he had let show.

_I know B. I just wish you were here too. I miss your face. ;) - Kurt_

**My face misses you too lol. - Blaine**

After they said their goodbyes, and exchanged affections through text, Kurt sat back and tried to reevaluate the hurt in his heart every time him and Blaine had a conversation about feelings. Maybe not the ones that he had for Blaine in specific, but emotional conversations in general were draining for a man like himself, whom had left his heart on the shelf.

For the rest of his night, Kurt sat at his drafting table and got to work, sipping his tea which was now a little cooler. He would make another. It wasn't like Kurt Hummel has slept well in years anyway. He loved Blaine still, he couldn't deny it, but he needed to get distracted from that fact. There was one way that he knew how. The only way, and it came in the form of a friend with benefits named Sergio Dragovic. Maybe after dinner with his brother and Rachel tomorrow, he would have to meet up with him to blow off a little steam. His head was far too cluttered with thoughts of Blaine.

As usual.

XXXX

* * *

Blaine had had a headache since this morning. Maybe it was because of the constant pressure changes here on the west coast, the rain threatening to fall whenever and wherever it chose, or maybe it was the fact that him and Justin were fighting, again and in the worst way possible to date.

It hadn't been anything in specific really. Blaine had been preoccupied with getting stuff together for the beginning of the school year. It was over a month away but his new EA had been assigned and Blaine was excited. He had been given the opportunity to teach eighth grade this year, and a part of him was really enthused about teaching such an influential age grouping.

So he had gotten together with the girl that would be his EA earlier that morning to discuss lesson plans. Apparently his husband had a brunch meeting with friends of his father, and had promised that him and Blaine would attend. His husband was still a little too conservative about appearance with regards to his family after all. But Blaine forgot his phone when he went out to meet Lisa, and thus forgot about the brunch meeting altogether.

The fight when they both got back to their Bellevue Place apartment started out with Justin complaining about his husband's need to forever be wrapped up in his kids, even in the summer, and never remembering anything that had to do with Justin's life. It was a stretch but that's what couples argue about, the big deals they can make about small mistakes.

So it went on and on about Blaine's inability to make time for him, Blaine threw back that he was tired of playing the trophy husband for him to parade around at his family's different political events, or at his work's dinners where the spouses were no more than wallpaper. They touched on intimacy and housework, groceries and laundry not being put away. Basically it just blew up and out of proportion to the point where neither really remembered what they were fighting about.

And then Justin just had to go there.

Kurt.

"I'll bet you'd make time if I was your whore of a best friend. Some friend you are if you can't tell him that being a slut isn't a career choice. I'll bet for him you would..."

Blaine had never shoved his husband before, nor had he expected in self defence for Justin to raise his hand to him and just stop from hitting him at the last second. Blaine was shocked to say the least, as was Justin at how far this had escalated.

There had been tears on both parts, and ridiculously long apologies from Justin about never, ever intending on hitting his husband, but also for saying what he did about Kurt.

These were the thoughts that had caused Blaine to walk around aimlessly for hours. He knew that Kurt had been unable to settle down in a relationship, and while it worried him, he knew Kurt was smart enough to be safe about it. He wasn't a slut but he did throw himself around far more than Blaine thought he deserved. But it wasn't his place to bastardize his friend for his choices, merely suggest otherwise, which he had done on several occasions before. And Kurt was an attractive man, so how could other men not want to get involved with someone as amazing as Kurt?

He had to stop thinking about Kurt, and focus on his marriage though.

Currently there was his anger towards his husband, the love of his life apparently, and he had almost hit him defending Kurt. And in retaliation, Justin had been milliseconds away from getting violent, but Blaine figured it was merely a defence mechanism. He just felt stupid for forgetting something important, and Justin felt bad for lashing out without true reason.

He played the incident over and over again in his head, trying to think about what would have gone differently, what could have said more delicately, but eventually he came up with nothing and headed home. Anger had a way of clouding one's judgement and you should never play the shoulda-coulda-woulda game with any fight, because you honestly don't know what might have happened, and it was useless to worry about the past.

The rest of the night Blaine stayed away from his husband as best as he could. The headache he was now sporting was in full blown mode, and starting another argument with him right now was not an option. Plus Blaine knew that he was also coming down with a cold, the stress of recent events always did that to Blaine, and it made his immune system weak. So he messaged the one person whom he thought could fix the world for him, even with just a mere thought. Kurt.

Kurt could help fix his stupidity. Or at least make him feel better just by talking to him.

His relationship with his husband was anything but great these days, but maybe it would get better once the school year started up again, or even when Justin left to head out for a conference in Shanghai in a week. They could stop biting each others heads off because of the close quarters this last month.

The truth was that Justin loved him and he loved Justin. There was nothing wrong with their marriage, they just had to work at it a little harder. At least he hoped that was the case. And maybe talking it out with Kurt, maybe not in detail just yet, would be the best cure for common stupidity.

One way or the other, as Blaine texted Kurt back, his head now fuzzy with cold medication, he knew that as long as he had Kurt, his life would be okay. He just wished he was in the next room to talk to, and not thousands of miles away in a city that he missed every day.

XXXX

* * *

Sergio never questioned their sex first and ask questions later relationship. He had been hurt in a previous relationship and usually didn't like strings attached, and Kurt had told him it was sort of the same for him. They fucked, and spent time here and there being social, but Kurt and Serg never let it get beyond that. It had been six months of their animalistic trysts, and the Serbian had asked for little more than a man to make him feel good. And Kurt had been that man as of late.

Kurt was beautiful through and through though. Maybe a bit bitter, and the chip on his shoulder regarding his 'lack of heart' was saddening, but they both seemed to be on the same page at the start with regards to their feelings. There weren't any aside from the amicability that came with their situation. But appearances aren't always as they seem. Sometimes when you least expect or want it to happen, your heart shows a want of feeling, and the trouble with that is, it's never at a time when its convenient for you. It just sort of happens.

For the Serbian, he had grown a little attached to his lover as of late, and even if it was secretly, he was starting to develop a want to be near the man more and more. Plus the sex was fantastic, even Kurt thought so. So why not love Kurt from afar a little? He may not be emotionally available, and Sergio may be emotionally damaged, but who says that love is conventional?

Either way, he would hide his feelings as long as he had to around Kurt. No use spoiling a good thing for the sake of your heart. It may be stupid, actually Sergio knew it was, but it was what he wanted, because that was all Kurt could feasibly give him.

As if reading his mind, his phone signalled an incoming message.

_**Your place or mine tomorrow night? - Kurt**_

He allowed himself the smile of indulgence. He may not have Kurt's heart, but he did love having Kurt's body and friendship. He would take what he could get.

**Kurt, ljubav, wherever you like as long as I can have all of you. - Sergio**

Sergio imagined Kurt sitting in his apartment smiling as he saw that message. And in his own head, Serg imagined that Kurt was smiling a smile that was just for him. He may be in love slightly with the blue eyed man, but god knows he would never admit it out loud, and above all tell Kurt. Kurt's best friend Blaine, the one that lived across the country, and the only friend Kurt ever really mentioned to him in the time he had known him, was the only name to escape Kurt's lips in his sleep. Serg never told him he did this, but Serg also tried to believe that in another life, it was his name that fell from Kurt's lips, not Blaine's.

Maybe in that life, they would and could be more than tomorrow nights hook up.

* * *

_So? Review? Tell me what you think._

_ Love and baked goods everyone :)_


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: **_Hi everyone. I'm actually surprised how many people are reading this, it makes me feel special. Thank you so much really. Now a quick pointer. Yes Blaine loves Kurt and Kurt loves Blaine but this isn't going to be an easy Klaine fix, it will be muddled and interesting (I hope). There will be scenes of Blaine and Kurt with some OC's (hint hint this chapter), but I won't go too crazy with that :)_

_Please review and leave your thoughts. They make this still utterly sick woman feel better._

_PS - to **StarGleekBelle** ( go read her stories she's far better than me and her stories rock- yes I am pimping) thank you for your undeserving love and kindness for my writings. This chapter, along with one other that I will be writing, is for you. xx_

_I own nothing aside from my OC's, and the headache this chapter gave me trying to word it just right._

* * *

**Stand By Me**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

There was a weird but pleasant smell wafting into the bedroom when Blaine finally woke up the next morning. It kind of smelt like baked goods, but there was the underlying scent of burning or was it roasting? He was a little stuffed up and couldn't tell the difference anyways.

Blaine sat up slowly and noted that his early night and full night's sleep, combined with the cold meds, seemed to have done the trick in ridding him of the fatigue that usually hit him when he was sick. He still felt a little congested but it wasn't nearly as bad as he had been fearing.

The space beside him in bed had remained empty all night since the comforters were barely ruffled, and Blaine smiled that Justin knew he needed to sleep on the couch last night without question.

He looked at the bedside clock and saw that it was just passed 8:30 am so he figured that Justin had already headed to the office.

Justin worked for Dash Industries, a multi media corporation that his father and best friend had started in its infancy back in the late nineties. It had taken close to twenty years to build up their reputations with the likes of Apple and Microsoft breathing down their necks, but Justin's father Elliott was not just shrewd in his business dealings, but effective. They were one of the top seven multimedia corporations in the U.S, Canada and the UK as of last year.

Justin had earned his way up quickly becoming a senior programmer and manager at Dash, and had taken the promotion to the Seattle office with urgency and excitement. As much as he loved New York, being at the head office with his father had always been daunting to him.

And of course Blaine felt this unease. Having not really gotten along with his own father all that well, even before his parents divorce, he could understand the trepidation that came along with such a powerful name being tied to yours.

Suddenly a noise from their kitchen made Blaine jump slightly. He knew there shouldn't be anyone at home right now, and noises in his apartment brought the old New Yorker out in him. Instinctively reaching for the bat under his bed, he almost snickered when he remembered that it wasn't there anymore. This neighbourhood was no where near as sketchy as the old Bushwick neighbourhood had been.

Immediately after that thought passed there was a light knocking on the bedroom door, before it open cautiously and a wisp of dark blond hair peeked in the door.

Blaine grabbed his thick black rimmed glasses and perched them high on his nose.

"J.J?" Yes Justin's middle name was Jacob, hence the nickname.

Justin came in wearing a sheepish smile, his own glasses looking regal on his face, and what looked like his clothes from the night prior still on his muscular frame, only very wrinkled.

He hadn't even come into their room to grab a change of clothes? Now Blaine felt really bad.

"I brought you breakfast. I know you aren't feeling well so this is a peace offering. Can I sit?"

Blaine shuffled back on the bed and rested his back against the headboard, but nodded when Justin looked at him expectantly holding a small tray which explained the smell in the house. He had cooked..

"Why aren't you at work?" It came out bitter and he hadn't realized the resentment he still held for his husband.

"I knew you weren't feeling well so I stayed home in case you needed taking care of. Also I had some things I wanted to talk over with you honey, especially after last night."

Justin's head fell, and Blaine let the ice melt from his shoulder. Blaine had been a dick and called his husband some pretty nasty things the night prior, so Justin wasn't the only one at fault here. An argument requires two bitchy people after all. So instead he sighed and rubbed his hands over his still tired eyes under his glasses.

"Why don't you change first, you look terrible J.J." Blaine smirked when his husband pouted. It was always so cute when he did that.

"Fair enough."

Justin stood up and whipped off his shirt quickly, and knowingly looked at his husband in bed who was trying very hard to not watch the way his back muscles moved as he reached into the drawers for a t shirt and then some clean boxers.

Blaine did bite his lip when he saw the flash of Justin's firm ass bent over slightly, and he knew it wasn't the cold medication still in his system, he knew that he would forever be attracted to this man in front of him. He was drop dead gorgeous to him.

Blaine shifted on the bed, trying to reign in the hint of arousal he felt for the man that he was still mad at, and tried to peek at the covered tray sitting on the bedside table.

Before he could reach the lid though, Justin was swatting his hands away playfully and sitting between him and the food.

"I will let you eat it in a minute but I have something I want to say first."

Blaine rolled his eyes, but uncovered himself because he was starting to feel a bit warm, and he hoped it wasn't the fever coming back.

"Justin can we not talk about last night immediately? I'm feeling a little better but I don't want another headache, and I have had zero caffeine."

"Blaine look, just let me get this out..." Justin tried to look imploringly at Blaine, but he knew Blaine was a hard nut to crack if he wasn't feeling well; he could be so stubborn.

"Justin...honey please..."

"I was wrong."

Well that was a rarity if Blaine ever heard one. The major flaw that Blaine always had a problem with was Justin's inability to admit he was wrong. He would say that others may be more right, but he rarely accepted that he may be truly wrong. So hearing it, naturally Blaine was utterly confused.

"Umm, wow, didn't expect that one. Okay what gives?"

"Nothing babe, I'm sorry and I was wrong alright? We will talk more after you've eaten something." There was no cynicism laced in there as Justin smiled and handed Blaine the coffee that had been keeping warm in the thermos beside the breakfast tray. It was oddly sweet, but very welcome.

"First course. Medium brew, half sweetener, two milk. Same as always my love."

Blaine drank it gratefully without even saying his usual thanks, but merely a groan of appreciation. At the moment he was a little at odds with his husband. He was wondering what he was hiding, and was it good or bad?

"Second course. How about some butter pecan pancakes while I tell you what's going on? I know you're just crawling to ask me what I'm not saying."

Dammit, Justin really did know Blaine so well.

Justin all but bowed and gave the tray to his husband. Blaine put his coffee down and smiled. How could he not? He knew his partner was being more than smooth this morning, making his favourite breakfast as well. At least the butter pecans explained the strange smell from earlier. He had toasted the pecans first. God he could be sweet when he wanted to be.

Grabbing the tray with a mouthed thank you, Blaine opened the lid and almost groaned at the smell that hit his nostrils. Damn this man could cook, and he knew Blaine's stomach almost as well as he knew the rest of him.

Written in maple syrup on the top of the stack, although smudged and leaking from the time it had sat waiting to be eaten, were two words.

**IM SORRY**

You couldn't very well put punctuation could you?

"Those are for me being the worst kind of douche last night. It doesn't make up for it, but I am sorry honey. I love you and I hate to see you upset, especially when I caused it."

Blaine thought about it but decided on saying nothing and nodded. He was too angry and saddened about what he did, or almost did. But mostly he was upset about what Jus had said about Kurt.

"Okay I get what I said and did was...terrible, but we both shouted and yelled and hurt each others feelings. But we will get passed that because we are stronger than that. Our bond is stronger than that Blaine!"

Justin reached over and offered a hand to Blaine, which despite himself, Blaine dropped the butter knife in his hand and clasped it with his. Justin brought the joined hands to his mouth and kissed Blaine's knuckles, squeezing his eyes shut like it was an effort.

"I always want to do what's right by you baby. I am so sorry about what I said last night, especially about Kurt. You know that I get jealous of your relationship with him, I don't have that with anyone, and I really do like Kurt. I'm sorry how we acted, and I still can't believe what I almost did. There's no excuses for it."

Blaine put his fork down now too, forgetting about eating for a second and bringing his other hand over to join his grasp. He held onto Justin's hands, they were larger than his own, but he felt stronger now than he had in a long time.

"I know J.J, I know. I'm sorry too. You're not forgiven, but we'll work on it." He gave a reassuring smile and Justin felt a small tear fall. It nearly broke Blaine's heart.

"I am sorry love. C-can I get a small kiss?" Justin was already leaning over towards Blaine and as much as his brain said no, he did miss the affections from his husband. So he nodded just in time for the smooth and welcoming contact of his husbands lips on his. It was mostly chaste but reassuring at the same time. Cheekily Justin tried to slip Blaine the tongue and Blaine shoved him lightly away.

"Jus come on, I'm sick, you're gonna get my cold!"

"Oh please, a little cold won't stop me from kissing you. Again, and again, and again." He had pecked Blaine on the forehead, the nose, and his small ear with each kiss, making Blaine smack him away playfully, and unfortunately it caused a little coughing fit.

"Sorry baby. Drink the coffee while it's still hot, it'll help. I used honey instead of real sweetener for your throat. How are you feeling? Do you need anything?" Justin was fussing with Blaine now, in an adorable way actually. He felt his face, his cheeks and the back of his neck for a fever while he asked him this.

"Better than last night, thanks." Instinctively Blaine grabbed Pupbee from the pillow next to him and laid it on the other side of his hip.

"I see the puppy has made an appearance again." Justin gestured to the small stuffed toy from where it was sitting beside Blaine and smiled fondly at it while shaking his head.

"Yes he has, he kept me company last night."

There was an awkward moment where they both thought about the implications of that statement. It had only been the second time in their marriage that Blaine had slept apart from his husband, and nether enjoyed the emptiness.

"You can come back to bed tonight though. But first tell me what's got you excited? I noticed it as soon as you came in." Justin smirked, and there were times when a smirk like that from Justin would melt him into a puddle on the floor. It almost did still.

"Eat before it gets cold and I will regale you in my news and my theories." Justin got up from the bed with another kiss to Blaine's forehead, bouncing slightly across the mattress. Justin really was excited about something.

Blaine was chewing on his pancake and watching his husband stand and place his hands on his hips, something he did when he was centring himself..

"So here's the deal. You know how I was supposed to go to Shanghai next week?"

"Supposed to? What's changed?"

"Nothing and well everything but I will get to that. Well a few days ago when my dad asked to meet me for brunch since he was in the city, and he said he had some things to discuss with me. That's never a good thing in my world, hence why I really wanted you with me..."

Blaine looked sad and hurt at this comment as he took another bite of his breakfast but Justin held up his hand.

"I didn't say that to fight again, I merely said it to give you perspective love. The truth is I was anxious because any time that my dad has said anything to me with regards to the business it's usually negative in some way."

Justin started pacing as he continued to explain.

"When I graduated from M.I.T I figured that I would maybe work for my father's company for a few years, build up a good reputation and get some good contacts in place before setting off for a better job. Working at different branches of my father's company now I've seen what these contacts can do for your career, and it's done by me well honey. I've been happier now that I've been away from dad, and I actually thanked him for transferring me to Seattle and giving me that trust when I saw him at brunch. We had a civil lunch and it was really nice, even if I missed you there. "

There was a light in his eyes that Blaine hadn't seen there in a long time as he continued.

"So as I said before I was supposed to go to Shanghai next week but there's a newer project that dad wants my input on, or with I should say."

"Oh? Come on Justin stop building the suspense is killing me here."

"Well there's a new I.T division opening up in Tokyo, yes dad is finally breaking into the hub of tech that is Japan, and well, he wants me to go over with two members of the board as supervisors on the network set-up and seminar openings for all the new employees."

Justin was just about to burst he was so excited. Japan was Justin's Mecca. He loved the culture, the food and the people, but as a giant nerd, good god did he love the tech. And also, his Japanese was pretty good. He did minor in foreign languages after all, and three languages that he had mastered were Japanese, Cantonese, and of course French, which was always helpful pretty much everywhere else.

Blaine just kind of sat there for a second. There was more that Justin wasn't telling him, even though that was pretty awesome news.

"That's amazing honey, but?"

"Only one but, and there is also an addendum."

"You just love using that word."

"It's a good word!" Justin and Blaine were laughing a little for a second and the air finally felt a little lighter between them.

"The but is that I leave the day after tomorrow."

"You leave on a Sunday?"

"Yeah, I have to be there for meetings Monday and I will be jet lagged to shit if I don't leave at the ass-crack of dawn on Sunday."

Blaine frowned at that. As much as he hated fighting with his husband, being alone and away from him in Seattle was far harder sometimes. At least in New York there he had been someone to talk to almost all the time. Whether it was Kurt or Finn, or Rachel when she was in town. Also his first hag and other best friend Tina got married and bought a home in Long Island and wasn't too far, but here...well here he was more isolated from the life he knew well. Yes he had made a couple friends here at the school where he worked, but there wasn't the closeness that came with literally growing up with people and seeing them frequently for years on end.

"Well that sucks, but it's Japan honey, you've wanted to go there forever. How long are you gone for?"

Justin sighed again. "A month."

"A month? That's basically right up until I go back to work!" Blaine wasn't shouting but his voice had risen and he hadn't known whether it was from the shock or the sadness that he would be alone for 4 weeks without anyone to talk to.

He got up from bed and grabbed the plate readying himself to leave the room.

"Honey stay in bed, you're sick."

Blaine just gave him a death glare.

"Blaine I know it's a long time but this is where my addendum comes in."

Blaine understood that he should be resting, but he needed to move, and do something to occupy his thoughts, so decided to clear his plate. He always did this when he was stressing about something, he would try and tidy up something that wasn't put away. He blamed Kurt for this through and through. Kurt went positively OCD when he was stressed and this was definitely a Hummel habit that he had picked up. He walked out of the room carrying his plate to the kitchen, and was very thankful that his husband had cleaned up after himself, otherwise Blaine would have had another thing to be angry about. You cook, you clean in this house. Always had been.

Justin was on his heels, muttering about Blaine getting some rest.

"What's the addendum? Do I get to go with you and watch you all bright eyed and excited somewhere you've always wanted to go? No. Can you push back the school year so I can go? No..." And then Blaine sighed. " Are you gonna stop me here because I sound like such a bitch right now?"

Justin burst out laughing as Blaine removed his glasses after he put the dishes in the sink, and rubbed his eyes again.

"Sorry J.J, I get emotional..."

"When you're sick I know." Jus finished for him.

Justin draped his arms lightly and tentatively around Blaine's waist and hugged him to him. To Justin's relief, Blaine hugged back by bringing his arms over his shoulders.

"I'm sorry for being moody love. I am excited for you, I really am, but a month? I don't care how much of douche you were last night I'm going to miss you ass-hole!"

Justin laughed and held Blaine just a little tighter.

"Well what kind of husband would I be if I didn't take into consideration that my partner may miss this ass-hole and arrange for something to make him happy again in my absence?"

Blaine pulled back, "You trying to bribe me Mr. Lefebvre?"

"Perhaps? But it's also part and parcel to my apology for yesterday. If you accept it that is?"

Blaine looked deep in the dark green eyes of the man he still loved very much and there was a playful gleam there as he eyed the kitchen counter, and then looked back at Blaine. He did it three times before Blaine caught on to the papers that were sitting there.

"Go ahead, go look." Blaine released his grip on his partner and waited on bated breath for the squeal that he hoped would happen. As Blaine examined the papers, you could see the information pass over his face. Shock, then happiness, then worry, and back to shock again.

"Honey, this is for New York." Blaine could be so damn adorable in his obliviousness.

"Well spotted sweetie. I figured that I was a dick about Kurt, and well I know you miss him and seeing him is harder to do now so...if you want to, next Wednesday you're booked on a flight to see him for as long as you want. The ticket is open ended so you can come back whenever you want within the next month. I've been saving and since my trip is covered that you could..._oomph._"

Blaine had tackle hugged Justin with more strength than his husband was expecting.

"I guess I did good then?"

"Oh my god! New York. Kurt, I just can't, thank you thank you. I love you sooo much."

"I love you too. It's the least I can do for leaving you alone so long. I promised I would always take care of you. And if what you need now is a little reunion with Hummel and the big apple? Well, who am I to deny you that happiness?"

Blaine jumped into his arms and kissed him soundly. The feel of his lips and tongue engulfed in the warmth and familiarity of Justin's mouth had him forget himself and his state of sickness for just a few seconds, before he pulled back.

"Sorry I'm sick and _mmph_." Justin just twirled his hands into the curled locks of the man he loved and savoured the moment for just a minute longer.

"Thank you. This is the best idea, and it was so sweet."

Justin kissed him again but it was shorter and he pulled away slowly.

"Go on. Go call Kurt before you explode. I'm sure he'll be even more excited than you."

"He can wait." Blaine looked over his husband slowly, taking his time admiring the muscled physique that usually hid under tailored suits. He trailed his hand down the front of his husband's boxers ever so gently grazing his groin.

"Blaine..." It was a warning but not really.

"Oops." Blaine batted his eyelashes at his husband completely forgetting why they had been fighting in the first place. He place warm kisses along Justin's neck, and heard his partner breathe out a shaky breath.

"I thought you were sick."

"I am...but I _am_ going to miss you. Indulge me?"

He purred out these words right into his ear before pulling back. Blaine's moods when he was sick were so up and down, but god he could be such a tease.

He was so sickeningly sweet, complete with batting his eyelashes, and Justin almost choked on his tongue. How could someone who proclaimed to be sick, act so sexual despite showing such innocence? He was a fucking tease, and one that he loved very much.

"Have I ever not?"

"Well..." Blaine moved them backwards to where he was leaning against the kitchen island, before jumping up on it. "let's not break that streak shall we?"

Justin knew then if this was how their bigger fights ended, then maybe it wasn't so bad after all.

XXXX

* * *

Dinner with Rachel and Finn had been a quiet one in the beginning, you know aside from the squealing hug that Rachel enveloped him in at first. Kurt won't say whether or not he had squealed back, because well, her enthusiasm was still infectious and it may have been warranted. After an equally big hug from Finn, Kurt felt less rigid than he had been since his text conversation last night with Blaine. Kurt had to remind himself all day to not call and message Blaine incessantly to check on him, but for a control freak like Kurt Hummel, whom also had his feelings all jumbled and confused, that was not an easy task.

Isabelle hadn't been in the office today, and wouldn't be for the next week, since she was in Los Angeles attending the North American board of directors meeting, so Kurt had been on his own at the office. He was busy, super busy, because the fall season was always a hectic one, so what free time he did have, was minimal.

Rachel and Finn had dutifully picked him up on time as always, and the walk to the new Vietnamese restaurant in midtown was pleasant and very reminiscent of their Friday night dinners back in Ohio. It was comfortable and mostly relaxed, as they regaled each other in their plans for the next little while. Kurt told everyone about the now probability of him tackling his own line. (Isabelle had hinted at it this morning through conference call) So he told them, once Isabelle was back from L.A, that he would be scheduling his leave to work from home, and getting started on filling his apartment with clothes and sketches. Rachel joked that it couldn't have been any worse than Kurt's own high school wardrobe, to which Kurt scowled but conceded at.

Finn was excited about getting his own classroom this year at school. He was the assistant football coach, and asst head of the P.E department, and this year hopefully he could get his school's music program off the ground. He just had to come up with funding.

It was amazing how much Finn had turned into Mr. Schue, except without the sweater vest addiction, and his first marriage was _actually_ going smoothly.

Rachel on the other hand had been on tour with the _Guys and Dolls_ revival in London, and in a few weeks she was heading out for the second leg of the tour, this time to the rest of the eastern seaboard.

On the flip side though to their merriment, Kurt had to try and keep a brave face on when Rachel said that she was taking a break from theatre.

Okay maybe that wasn't so bad.

Then there was the statement from Finn saying they were moving out of the city proper to the suburbs, closer to Finn's work.

So that was a shock to Kurt's gut. He always figured that Rachel being a steadfast city girl would never drop out to the burbs. He then came to the realization that he would officially be the only one left in the core.

That's when the bomb went off; Rachel said she and Finn were trying to have a baby. They were 28 years old respectively, and Rachel had won her first Tony last year, so by her standards it was perfectly acceptable but, Kurt guessed that time had really flown faster than he expected.

He really was going to be the last pea in the pod wasn't he?

Blaine and Justin SmartyPants-McPerfectBody had married and moved on with their lives, Nick and Jeff married and had a 4 almost 5 year old to love and care for, and now Finn and Rachel were finally taking that last step in settling. Their last step away from Kurt.

Everyone but him had left the nest. The one that they had started here after high school and somehow, despite the joyous hugs, good lucks, and wishes of happiness, Kurt had never felt more alone in his life.

A home, kids, and that stupid picket fence was all that clouded Kurt's mind as he cried for something he had no control over losing, his connection to his youth. He held it in all the way back to Grand Central where they parted ways, and once he got off the train in Bushwick, he just let it fall.

Through the tears, he saw he had a new message from Rachel.

_Honey you seemed withdrawn after dinner, you ok? We can talk it over a Barbara Marathon and some cheesecake whenever you like. Don't lie to me Mr. Hummel, I know when something's up. Call me later :) Muah! XO- Rachel_

She was a perceptive thing wasn't she?

**You never cease to amaze me with your emo-radar. Yes I have been off and a Streisand medley sounds utterly fab. Love you too, I'm really excited for you and ttys. Muah back ;) - Kurt**

Since he was on the phone anyways, and he knew he was heading over to Serg's soon, he figured he needed to at least address Blaine. He had called him 4 times and left one text saying _Call Me_. No shit Blaine.

**Sorry was out with Finn and Rach after a hell day at work. It was eventful, I'll tell you later. Actually, call you Sunday, or maybe Skype? I need to see your face. :( - Kurt**

Blaine must have had the phone glued to his fingers because not more than a minute later a message came back.

_Hope you said hi to Finchel for me :) And Boo Angel, I have news too! But I can wait till Sunday. Skype, it's a date :) ox- Blaine_

Well wasn't he just fucking chipper. Kurt would have scowled at Blaine's sudden and obvious good mood if the small part of him that saw the words _it's a date,_ attached to Blaine's message, didn't make him smirk and sigh in slight joy.

God he needed to get laid so he could sort out his brain.

XXXX

* * *

"Fuck!"

Hearing Serg's baritone voice go even a bit deeper when he came was what always did it for Kurt. That or the incredible clench around his slick cock as it moved in and out of his lover under him.

Stuttering and groaning out his release, Kurt took the trembling man and held him to his chest, the sweat from Sergio's back felt cool in contrast to their heated skin. He placed one small kiss to the back of Serg's neck, before pulling out of him slowly.

"Kurt, ljubavi, holy shit I think you killed me."

Kurt's enthusiasm tonight had not gone unnoticed to him as well. He had been a little more...thorough in his ministrations, and from Serg's slap happy grin Kurt could say he approved.

Standing up on wobbly legs Kurt disposed of the used condom and went to Serg's en suite bathroom and cleaned himself up. Once he was cleaner he brought back a wet cloth for Serg, and proceeded to stay naked as he sat beside the Serbian, who had only been able to prop himself up on the headboard. Kurt smirked at his handiwork. Not bad Hummel, not bad.

Sergio's dark hair fanned over his brow, covering up the ice blue eyes that had first drawn Kurt to him six months ago. He looked flushed and sated, and was staring at Kurt with a look that Kurt was not familiar with, but it wasn't an unpleasant feeling. In fact, Kurt allowed a smile in response.

They sat like that for a few minutes just staring at each other in the afterglow of some of the best sex Kurt had the privilege of being a part of. The sadness Kurt had felt earlier was temporarily gone, he had all but forgotten about Blaine for now, and it was as if Kurt was seeing Sergio in a whole new light. Maybe it was the post coital brain that was talking but Kurt felt happy being around Sergio. Serg seemed to notice and took a chance.

"Go out with me?"

Kurt looked a little confused and looked at the clock. It was close to one am.

"Where? And at this hour?" Sergio laughed with his whole soul and it was one of the few times that Kurt cringed because it reminded him of Blaine slightly. He always did laugh with his whole being.

"Anđele, Kurt no, no, I meant out out. Like on a date with me?"

This was not what Kurt signed up for. He was not looking for a relationship. They had talked about this, it was always what ruined a couple, ruined the perfect combination of hormone release and friendship but, this had been the ninth time Serg had asked such a thing, and each time Kurt had said no. And each time Sergio had taken it gracefully, as if nothing had happened. This time however, Kurt couldn't understand his lack of verbal filter, or the reasoning for his response.

"Yes."

Sergio's smile lit up the room of his one bedroom apartment. Somewhere in the back of his mind he knew that repeatedly asking Kurt this may be the end of them as a "sort of couple", but he had to take the chance and try. His heart demanded that he at least continue to try.

"Anđele moj anđele." Kurt didn't know what the hell Serg was saying but god did he love the accent and the language. It was like verbal porn to him sometimes. He didn't care what it meant, because he was too wrapped up in the fact that not only had he agreed to his first real date with anyone in years that wouldn't lead to only sex, but it was also the first time after a hook-up that he allowed the other man to hug him tightly.

Laughing and smiling and muttering ideas of what they could do when they went out was how Sergio spent the next few minutes, and for once Kurt allowed the contact, thinking that if he was ever going to be happy, he would have to let someone in that wasn't Blaine.

Yes Kurt Hummel had just completed the next step in getting over his best friend, accepting the want of another. How many more steps until he could be truly free? Well that was between Kurt and his heart.

* * *

_So? Reviews? Hate me for the un-Klaineness here?_

_There are some Serbian terms of endearment used in here by my lovely Sergio, don't look them up, leave them be. It becomes more relevant later, trust me._


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Hi everyone. It's been a tough few weeks for me. Cory's death was so tragic for not only his family/friends and loved ones but for all of us fans. We all in some way feel like underdogs and his presence in real life and his symbolic heroism as Finn gave each and every one of us something better to strive for.**_  
_

**I thought long and hard about keeping this story going, and I came to one conclusion with the thanks to the many people who messaged me and reviewed their thoughts: the show must go on. Cory was a stand up guy who according to those around him would give you the shirt off his back, so I think I can honour that memory by continuing to write my story. He would want the show to go on as it were, the stories to be written and his memory and that of his character kept alive. So from now on, Cory Monteith as insignificant as this may seem, I write this story for you.**

**Finn will be involved in this story heavily, and not as half of Finchel either, but as the lovable Finn we can't help but smile at.**

**This chapter jumps times and points of view, but its the last of the building chapters before the depth of the story sinks in. Thank you for your support with this story, all mistakes are my own and as always I own nothing except the original characters and my own plot bunnies.**

**with love and support I give you chapter 4. Review if you can, the support means a lot and your opinions matter greatly.**

* * *

_**Stand By Me**_

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Saturday had come and gone far too quickly for Kurt, but it had been a great day all in all actually.

It had begun with Kurt waking up in the strong and familiar arms of Sergio and it wasn't as strange and foreboding an act as he had originally imagined. In fact, it was comforting, and for once not in a sexual way between the two. He had awoken to Serg actually holding him against his ches,t even though it felt like friends holding another. Sergio was respecting his boundaries, not smothering him, despite knowing that they had taken a step further than Kurt had ever wanted for himself in the last 12 hours. They were attempting to be with one another, maybe exclusive was the better term, but whatever it was it had started fairly fantastically. Cuddling but in a fairly platonic fashion, smiles over breakfast, and talks of American politics and art history which Sergio was always ecstatic that Kurt found intriguing.

They had spent the day together from then on, celebrating going out in public as an actual couple, until Kurt had go back home around four to take Isabelle's Skype call.

That call went very well too. Isabelle had a very positive morning meeting with a few endorsers that promised a large spread size for their fall issues. Yes, Isabelle was well aware it was Saturday, but apparently this meeting 'couldn't wait till Monday' Besides, even though more ad space was a drag, it also allowed for more articles and spreads which made Isabelle happy. She always hated having to cut people's hard work when they ran out of space because of money. Kurt also found out that his photo shoot would be featured as well as the small spread where he modeled. Isabelle didn't miss the blush that her co-worker was sporting because of the news.

"So Kurt, what's got you in a good mood?" Kurt blanched a little and for a split second had no retort, which was more than enough for his boss' quick response. "So you don't deny it. It's a guy right? I knew it, tell me everything."

Sometimes Kurt wondered if his friend and boss was closer to her teens then Kurt was. Despite that his boss was now almost fifty, she acted about sixteen when the occasions arose. It was so hard to refuse the enthusiastic blonde, she did know him too well.

"Iz, it's nothing I swear. Serg and I are just..."

"Oooh Serg, he the hunky Eastern European one that I saw you leave with a few weeks ago? Tall, dark, and of course handsome and in my case unfortunately gay?"

Kurt laughed, " One in the same,and he's Serbian hun. Things are just...going well I guess. We had a good day."

"I'm glad for you sweetie, you need some happiness, hell we all do. Oh on a side note, I also managed to talk to Celina, she works at the L.A office, and she wants a change of scenery for a while and has agreed to take over your office position while you're on leave."

Kurt had been a little taken back at Isabelle's actions. Kurt hated not being in control of something as influential and important as taking time off work, even for such a large career tangent. He wouldn't leave his job, merely expand his horizons a little. Still, he didn't like that he hadn't decided completely and it felt like Isabelle was pushing him out the door. Isabelle sensed his hesitation.

"I'm not replacing you sweetie, you're irreplaceable, especially considering you're not only my second in command but you've also filled in for photographers before...and recently even modeled for a spread. Trust me, irreplaceable is a word I reserve for only my most amazing underlings."

Kurt laughed forgetting the earlier worry. He knew that she meant what she said, and Kurt had to admit that he had done all those things for her in the past, and enjoyed them all thoroughly. Kurt just guessed he wanted to absorb as much of the fashion world as possible and from every angle.

"I guess I'm thinking that this will be my last week, as long as that's okay with Celina, and despite you saying so, I don't think I deserve full pay while I'm off. It's not fair to those that work there. I would feel horrible getting paid to lounge in my pyjamas all day."

Isabelle had laughed but squinted at the screen sternly, "You better not! I'm expecting a full report by the end of third quarter saying that you've come up with enough design concepts to actually need seamstress help by winter. I want to show your work off before year-end, latest by spring. So Hummel, get to work, this won't be a holiday. And you'll get 75 percent no less, agreed?"

Kurt had resigned to not argue something he couldn't change. The fact was he always needed the money, because despite the savings that would allow rent payment for a few months, he would still need incidentals like fabric and sewing materials, drafting supplies and endless amounts of paper for him to throw around his apartment in dissatisfaction.

Isabelle had ended that part of their conversation with a statement that made sense to Kurt. "Honey if I didn't push you to do this, you're dream of doing so might never come true. You have the opportunity to do it, but sometimes you're so damn stubborn that you get in your own way, so this is me smacking you to do it. I'm basically..."

"...removing my head from my ass?"

"Exactly." Her smile was beautiful.

"Ass - Head removal! I have to check up on Blaine! I almost forgot! He's been sick and..."

"I don't want to know why head removal and the word ass reminds you of Blaine do I?" As Kurt turned red he cursed his constant and instantaneous blush.

"Oh shut up there is an A to C in that thought process, it's just he, well he, oh forget it. It's a long story."

"One day, I expect that story over a martini, maybe I'll wait until the dapper Blaine is back in town and I can ask him myself. Blaine was always great at stories, especially the unedited versions."

With more laughter and a more than cheery goodbye, Kurt and Isabelle cut their connection so Kurt could grab some food and drink before he got back to work for the night and then text Blaine. Kurt didn't think his good mood could get any better, but then he thought about seeing Blaine's face tomorrow on Skype and all thoughts of working on his own line, his break from 15 hour days at work, and Serg and his pleasant day spent together in good company, were all erased. Because he would get to actually see Blaine. Something he tried hard to deny was something his heart craved far more than was healthy. So he had decided that one message of friendly concern was more than enough to placate his need to control, and a compromise with his attempted newer attitude of trying to set himself free from Blaine.

_**Hope you're feeling better B. Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow, I've had such a good day. Love you and ttys :) - Kurt**_

That was a normal message right?

Unfortunately that night, even as Kurt worked slowly on his drawings on the couch, and fell asleep watching Home and Garden Television, Blaine never messaged back.

XXXX

* * *

Nor did he message back the next morning either, and as Kurt sat on his kitchen table and watched the mid afternoon hour tick by that he had waited on Skype for Blaine, Kurt finally realized that his good mood was only going to last so long. He never felt this light without another shoe dropping, and his mood blackening slightly.

_Figures he'd forget. He's got other things to do besides talk to m_e, Kurt thought.

So he slammed his laptop closed faster than he wanted to admit and stomped away, grabbed a preemptive overnight bag, and called the people that could cheer him up right now. The line picked up almost instantly.

"Yes dear?"

"Hey Rach. Ugh I need ice cream stat."

"Say no more, I'll order the pizza too, and I'll even get one with meat on it for you and Finn."

The deep yet simple sadness and slight betrayal Kurt felt at Blaine's forgetfulness made his heart clench a little uncomfortably. He would tell Rachel and probably Finn all about what was going on in his brain, he had to talk to someone. Because right now, his sanity with regards to his feelings were tethered together by such a fine thread that he felt like it would snap if he didn't try talking it out with someone. Because this was one thing he couldn't talk out with Blaine. No Blaine had his husband for stuff like that, and Kurt, well, Kurt had just Kurt.

XXXX

* * *

_Saturday 6 a.m (Seattle)_

"I still can't believe you sometimes! How could you forget a detail this important!?"

Blaine started coughing the minute he finished the first sentence. The second one was garbled and a little more hoarse. The cold that he thought was nipped in the bud was obviously moving to his lungs. But honestly, this wasn't a small fuck up, Justin really needed to pay attention to shit, or he would have missed his flight.

"I fucked up honey, what can I do about it now? Grovel that you were right and I was wrong...yet again!"

"Stop, don't start with me J.J. Just don't, just stop arguing with me and finish packing the last suitcase before you forget that too."

"Blaine stop being a bitch. And fuck, stay in bed, don't come to the airport with me. You. Are. Still. Sick!"

"Fuck being sick right now, you'll never get out of here in time." Blaine was still buzzing around the apartment grabbing things and throwing them at his husband to chuck in the suitcase. "Where did you put your laptop bag, wasn't it with your carry-on? Did you forget to pack the adapter too...damn it, here it's in the wall unit."

The fight this time was warranted, and it took all of Blaine's willpower not to pull his hair out because of his husband, the man with the IQ of 154, an apparent genius in his own right had packed his bags ahead of time last night - mostly - but didn't actually check his ticket thoroughly, it having been bought for him by the company. His flight was in 3 hours...today. Not tomorrow, but today, and it took Blaine getting up feeling a little feverish at 5 a.m, and casually glancing at the tickets on the kitchen island to notice it.

Blaine was understandably freaking out that his husband may be late for his flight, subsequently making a horrible impression on the board members he was to meet up with en route, and thus starting off this apparent career jump on a bad note. How could he forget such and important...

Blaine shook his head and tried to forget it. He promised his husband that he would come with him to the airport, and that's what he was going to do. All he had to do now was calm down, forget that his husband was being a prat for five seconds because he was just as pissed at himself, and get the last of their shit together so he could get his month's worth of baggage checked. Thank god Blaine thought to print out his boarding pass already, that would save some time. Here's just hoping that Saturday traffic down the 405 wasn't too bad since it was god damn early on a weekend morning.

"This shit won't close. I'm dead, how the fuck am I..." Justin had gotten dressed casually but well and his hair was starting to fall limp on the sides. He looked frustrated so Blaine, once he placed everything else by the door, called back to him.

"Honey take all of that out on the one side. You've got five minutes, I'm getting dressed, then I'm going to repack all of that in another 5, and it will fit."

As Blaine strutted by his husband, he heard Justin scoff as he began pulling out items.

"And what make you think that you can make it fit?"

Justin was having a hard time believing all this shit would ever get into this suitcase, and then he would be late and, good god how could he be so stupid?

"Jus, I've known Kurt for over 10 years. If there's anything he's taught me, it's about fashion, what to bring, where to bring it, and how to fit way more than you need into one bag. Move over and let me work my magic."

Justin knew Blaine was speaking the truth, but yet again, there was yet another reference to the 'do no wrong' Hummels, and he couldn't help it, he felt inferior to the man who might know his husband better than him. He definitely argued with him less.

Maybe this time away will be good for them like he thought it would be, now all he had to do was not fuck up anymore and actually make his plane.

XXXX

* * *

"Okay so bags checked. Do you having everything?" Blaine felt like shit but he was trying to distract himself from that fact by making sure Justin was set to go. He was starting to feel a little nauseated now too. Great.

"I think so."

"Do you remember where you have to go when you get to Osaka?'

Blaine could vaguely remember but he wanted to keep it fresh in Justin's mind. He had another trek to make once he got to Japan, Osaka wasn't that close to Tokyo

.

"Yeah, I'm meeting one of the other board members at Osaka International, apparently his Japanese is crap so he's counting on me to be there. We're cabbing together to the train station to get a Shinkansen train to Tokyo which has already been reserved while our luggage is being delivered thanks to the company covering the bill. The train trip is another 2 to 3 hours or something. Then we hit the hotel and I die because I will have lost a day and I hope I remember pants at the meeting the next day."

Justin was flustered and tired from the abrupt wake up this morning and Blaine was faring no better, but he wouldn't let Justin know how bad he really felt. If he did he probably wouldn't even get on the plane. as sweet as that was, Blaine could see the glimmer of excitement behind his eyes, and it bugged Blaine that he couldn't go with him all over again, adding to his discomfort.

"Good, that's good."

Apparently Justin wasn't any the wiser to Blaine's sadness though. He seemed too preoccupied with leaving for customs.

"I'll be fine Blaine, I'll call you once I'm settled and safe. But I really have to go."

Sick or not Blaine allowed Justin to kiss him goodbye. There was something in that kiss thought that felt odd, but maybe Blaine was misinterpreting it because he felt like crap. Justin did hold him a little longer that he expected though and as they parted Justin's smile lit up like the north star.

"I'm going to Japan baby!" He kissed Blaine quickly again before shouldering his other bag."I'll call you honey."

And before Blaine could say much else he saw his husband wheeling his small suitcase behind him and waving enthusiastically. Blaine didn't think that Justin heard him say he loved him, and he was sure that he hadn't heard him say it back.

Now he was alone. And as much as the stupid ongoing fights pissed Blaine off, combined with the vast blur that was airport traffic, and the busy employees moving back and forth, Blaine felt like the city he called home now, was swallowing him whole.

Blaine waited at the airport until Justin's flight took off, and despite Blaine knowing that security was lengthy sometimes, and Justin's flight was probably boarding already, he had hoped for a quick text goodbye, but he never got one. Blaine guessed his phone was off already, but sent him one anyways.

**Goodbye JJ, safe flight. Love you. - Blaine**

XXXX

* * *

Justin was very happy about getting a window seat for this flight. However childish it may seem, flying over the island of Japan was a childhood dream to his and he wanted the view more than anything.

He had just made his boarding call, and the last of the stragglers like himself had been seated. The seat beside him was just being filled but Justin hadn't been paying that much attention to the stranger as of yet. He was looking down at his phone and at the sweet message that his husband sent him just now.

_Aww Blaine, I do love you too._

He was about to message back when a smooth voice to his left interrupted him.

Justin took a second to look at the sharply dressed man taking the seat next to him. He was obviously tall, probably Justin's height, with expressive green eyes like his own, only brighter. His light brown hair was swept back in a styled coif that reminded him of Kurt a little, but his jaw was more chiseled and angular. He looked toned, like a dancer of some sort and the handsome man was wearing a smirk as he settled down.

"Ready for a long ass flight?"

Justin chuckled, well this guy got right to point.

"You know hello sometimes works better." The man fake bowed as he sat down and buckled his seatbelt as the plane began its first instructional video.

"My apologies then. Sebastian Smythe, twenty nine years young. Junior Board member of Dash Industries, New York office. Just made this connecting flight, I hate the colour orange, my favourite food is Tiramisu, I hate long walks on the beach, there's just too much sand, excited about the prospect of working with you, _and_ I also think you're one of the most handsome men I have ever seen. Better?"

This man, Sebastian, stuck his hand out and if Justin knew what to say to such a blatant come on, he would have, but he was a little lost for words. This was the guy Justin had to work with in the coming month? He didn't know he was on the same plane as him.

"Justin Lefevbre...and uum, thank you?" Sebastian's grip was firm but warm, much different than Blaine's touch. Why was he making that comparison?

"I know who you are Mr. Lefevbre. I've heard great things, and I look forward to working with you. And you are most welcome. I just say it like I see it."

Justin had the nerve to blush egging Sebastian on.

"I know you're married as well Justin. I can call you that right? I make it my mission when working with people to read up on their file as much as I'm allowed to, to familiarize myself with the personnel. So don't twist your panties and let's just relax and get to know one another alright? It's ten hours on a plane after all."

Okay, so maybe Justin just wasn't used to the complete attention of another man, albeit handsome, that wasn't his husband. He guessed he had forgotten that he might be considered a catch to others. If anything, Justin appreciated his honesty and flattering was never a bad thing.

"Sorry, I just wasn't expecting that," Justin pocketed his phone without messaging Blaine back, " So Sebastian, I can call you that right? Tell me about yourself."

Sebastian smirked and although it seemed mischievous, there was an attractive quality to it.

"Gladly. So I grew up in France..."

This guy was gonna be an interesting person to get to know, and Justin was for some reason looking forward to it.

XXXX

* * *

Blaine was upset still when he left the airport. The ride back was slightly intolerable because it felt like his head was swimming, and his lungs were faring no better. By the time he had reached his house, parked their car in the garage, and made it upstairs, he basically threw his clothes on the floor wherever was convenient and fell onto the bed in an untidy heap.

It only took an hour or so for him to cough himself awake, prop himself up a little so breathing wasn't a problem, and settle in again.

And that's how Blaine spent the rest of his day, in an out of consciousness, ignoring food since he wanted nothing to do with ingesting anything except popping medications when necessary. He constantly felt the instantaneous drowsy feeling that came with them. He was such a lightweight with cold medications, but it helped him get the rest he needed most of the time.

As much as he stayed angry at his husband in the back of his mind, the weight surrounding his worry about his and Justin's relationship drifted from his worries as he slept, much like a passing storm.

XXXX

* * *

_Sunday morning (Seattle)_

Blaine awoke decently early to find that not only had he eaten basically nothing the day before, but for the first time in at least a day, his stomach was complaining about said fact quite loudly. Blaine saw this as a good sign, his body wants something as opposed to being rebellious against everything.

So the curly haired english and history teacher, as if on autopilot, shuffled groggily to the bathroom, via the kitchen to start a fresh cup of coffee. He went about his morning routine, including picking up his clothes from the day prior where he had all but flung them. He washed his face a few times, just to rid the sick feeling off of him, the one that clung to you whenever you sweat out a fever. Finally he decided to just have a shower to freshen up, and maybe feel a little more human.

It helped in fact, but his breathing wasn't what it should be despite his lungs feeling much more clear. Honestly he was just feeling lousy all in all.

His phone rang a second later and in a moment that made him smile, he thought that it might have been Justin, but that thought was absurd, he would still be over the Pacific somewhere or wait...what time was it there? Wasn't it Monday already? The full days sleep had thrown off his body clock so he couldn't be sure where is husband was right now.

The caller i.d made him smile nonetheless and forget about the time zone math his brain was losing track of. He answered genuinely happy to see that person calling.

"Hello handsome!"

"Blainey! Oh my god man how are you?!" The man on the other end was as overly excitable as usual.

"Hi Jeff." Blaine cleared his throat and let loose a cough before he could drink down a gulp of hot coffee.

"Blaine, are you sick honey? Why did you answer the phone if you're feeling like ass?" Jeff ever the mother figure sometimes, vulgar, but motherly.

"I'm okay Jeff, just got a cold. How are you and Nick, and how's little Sami?"

"We're all good man. Sami is gonna be taller than her papa soon I'm sure of it."

Blaine smiled and settled down on his bed, nestling the pillows tightly as he brought his coffee to his mouth again. He talked to Jeff for a few more minutes as they went over Justin leaving for Japan yesterday morning, Sami's excitement over her new wardrobe because she just _wouldn't stop growing so fast_, and then subsequently Blaine asking for the reason for Jeff's call.

"I dunno man. I just had this undeniable urge to call my captain."

Jeff forever thought of Blaine as the old Warbler captain. Even though the Warblers had disbanded their council the year after Kurt transferred to Dalton and elected captains from then on in , Jeff always thought of Blaine as their leader, even if he had never been elected as such.

"Well I'm glad to hear from you dude. I was feeling pretty shitty just now, and it's just...nice to hear from you Jeff I miss you guys."

Blaine looked to the left in bed and saw Pupbee sitting there, battered and a little worn from years of shuffling and being thrown about. The little brown stuffed toy had been symbol to of friendship with a man he held most dear, and of the childlike innocence that he held onto even now as he approached the end of his twenties. This one symbol of was what would forever remind him of the simpler days of Dalton ties and a capella Warblers. A momento of early love, and ever lasting friendships with a group of boys who were now men, but some of whom were still important to him. And maybe looking into the over sized honey coloured eyes of the toy did Blaine come to the realization that he needed some of that time back sooner than he ever planned on it, even as one of those childhood friends rambled on and on about something that he had stopped listening to a minute ago. He had something else he had to do.

"...And that's when I was like, no Nick, honey no. Lime and cotton candy pink do not go together in my world, and I don't care what Kurt thinks, he may be epic but I don't want my daughter in a room that looks like Rachel Berry's Teenage Holly Hobbit Hole..." Blaine having just walked back into his friends ramblings had to stifle a laugh as he spoke.

"Jeff, Jeff honey I love you, and that analogy was too accurate for words, but I really have to go right now."

Blaine sat straight up, a new wave of energy hitting his sore muscles and woozy body.

"Um okay. Was I boring you or something?"

Blaine giggled, actually giggled holding the toy in his hand still and bracing the phone on his shoulder as he pulled his bag out from under the bed. He was on a new mission.

"No man, never. Give my love to your husband and little one. You can tell them that uncle Blaine has somewhere he has to be. I'll call you later."

"You are even stranger than me Blaine, and definitely more random. But fair enough, call me later, and explain to me why I was so rudely hung up on."

The call ended just as Pupbee landed ceremoniously on the bed beside the suitcase. That's when he saw the message from Kurt last night that he had obviously slept through.

_**Hope you're feeling better B. Can't wait to talk to you tomorrow, I've had such a good day. Love you and ttys :) - Kurt**_

Blaine felt better and better about his plan. Now all he had to do was do it.

He checked the time, it was fairly early still, so here's hoping that he could do all that needed to be done to get his ass in gear, sick or not.

He had a date with his old life after all.

XXXX

* * *

Finn was always considered an understanding soul to those around him.

In high school, even though his best friend slept and impregnated the girl he was dating...he forgave him. When his new step brother, whom he had then just realized was one of the coolest people in the history of ever, needed to transfer schools because of bullying, he forgave himself eventually for not being the rock that his brother needed.

Finn understood that he may not always understand everything that goes on around him, and even though he may not be the most academically smart person around, he figured out that even someone like him, someone who couldn't always grasp his brothers jokes, or who seemed a little slow on the uptake with instruction, could always make good on his promise to himself to be better. Be awesome and understanding to his friends, his wife and his family.

That was where Finn Hudson found himself a few hours ago. He was sitting in his pyjamas with his wife as his step brother walked in the door of their SoHo apartment, carrying his messenger bag and looking like he wanted to punch something, cry on someone, all while singing about it. Finn knew that look. He had to go to the fridge and get the whipped cream while Rachel put in the movie.

An hour later after a long bath on Kurt's part and once the pizza had arrived and was eaten Kurt slumped back on the couch and leaned on his brother's shoulder.

Kurt could always count on Finn like this, to be the in between Rachel and him. The perfect blend of masculine and feminine, with just the right amount of empathy.

Rachel sensed that Kurt needed brother time, so before she settled in to ask him what had been bothering him, she got up to clear the garbage and get the tea and coffee.

"You gonna tell me what's eating you bro?" Finn said this as he shook the whipped cream can and sprayed a bit in his mouth. Kurt would have been disgusted with his brother's ability to eat non stop if he hadn't gotten a little on his lower li,p making him smile.

Kurt whipped it away dismissively, something that he couldn't have done when they were teens. Oh how far Finn had come being comfortable with his brother be gay.

"I can't Finn. I've never said it out l-loud before."

Finn nodded and left it alone for a second, knowing that pushing Kurt into a corner was far worse than anything you could do to one Kurt Hummel. Instead he tried being cute. He shook the can again and placed it above Kurt.

"Baby bird?" Finn smiled that lopsided grin as Kurt rolled his eyes before nodding.

"Sure why not. My waistline can handle some indulgence."

Finn smiled and fed a tiny bit of whipped cream to his brother, and then tried wiping it on his nose, making Kurt squirm and laugh a little. After swallowing a few mouthfuls of the whipped indulgence Kurt licked his lips and looked straight forward, not daring to look at Finn. He needed to tell someone, so here it goes.

"I'm still in love with him."

There was no emotion in a sentence that should have conveyed emotion. Instead it was guarded and scared.

"Who?" _God Finn really?_

"Santa Claus...Blaine, Finn. I'm in love with Blaine still and it's kicking my ass!"

This was where Finn's understanding came in yet again. He knew about his brother's love for his best friend, he wasn't as secretive about his affections as he thought, he never had been, at least to Finn anyway. And maybe he didn't understand how much he loved him or what had happened between them, but what he did know was Kurt, and he knew Blaine pretty well too. They had been like family for so long too, and Finn knew that somewhere in his wife's psyche that she wanted her two gay friends to be together, and Finn had agreed, Blaine would have been a natural brother-in-law. But who was he to tell people whom to love?

Blaine was married, that was an end game scenario, but somehow Kurt, one of the most moral people he had ever had the pleasure of knowing, couldn't shake something like his love for his best friend. That had to mean something right? Finn didn't know what he could say or do to help Kurt but all he knew was that honesty usually hurt less than lies, even if it's not what you want to hear.

"You should tell him that." Finn mocked Kurt's earlier position and looked straight ahead. He knew Kurt would whip around and stare at him like he was growing an arm out of his nostrils but, it was the best answer he could give him. I mean it had been years and years, and what more heartache could it cause than to just lay your heart on the line. That's how it was with him and Rachel, and it had worked. Finn wasn't hoping for Blaine's marriage to crumble, Kurt would never forgive himself, but to not be honest with who you were or what you wanted in life? Well Finn Hudson was smart enough to know that self honesty was the only answer if Kurt ever wanted to heal and move forward.

"I can't do that to him Finn. I-I just can't."

Finn took the opportunity to turn and look at this step brother. Even though Finn was a few months younger than him, he still looked at Kurt as his little brother, but he always thought of him as the stronger one.

"Don't think of it like that man. Just tell him how you feel. You may get your heart-broken but...sometimes you have to break the bone for it to heal right, or ya know leap and hope someone will catch you before you hurt yourself or something."

"That makes sense, in a Finn kinda way." Finn shoulder shoved his brother and despite the sniffles escaping him, Kurt felt a tiny glimmer of hope. A hope not for his own happy ending but for an end to his suffering. If he wanted to be happy with Sergio, he needed to let Blaine go once in for all.

"He's your best friend Kurt. He will understand. If he doesn't then he's not the man I thought he was. Besides, you're Kurt Hummel, fashionista, that's the right word right? Vogue guy and pretty epic photographer and like a part-time model too? Like, you can do anything you put your mind to. You always have."

Kurt leaned heavier on Finn's shoulder and instinctively Finn wrapped his arm around his brother.

"You really think all that much of me bro?"

Finn looked shocked. "Of course I do. And you just called me bro! I'm rubbing off on you finally dude! Honey get in here! Kurt just said bro! It's baby brother's first frat word!"

Kurt tried to struggle out of Finn's grip but it was no use. By the time Rachel came back into the room Finn had Kurt in a headlock and Kurt was pinching Finn's side to avoid his brother messing up his hair.

Rachel muttered _boys _aloud as she went back into the kitchen to load the dishwasher with their plates from the evening.

XXXX

* * *

That night Rachel never found out what was bugging Kurt, but she loved the fact that his brother, her husband, could forever be that person for Kurt. If she wasn't around to help, she was glad that Finn stepped up to the plate. Rachel gave herself a small inner preening over using a sports reference correctly as well.

Instead of staying the night Kurt decided that he really should head home, albeit late, but he was expected at the office at 11 in the morning and he needed to bring his summer schedule that he had made up for Celina today. He needed it from his desk drawer if he was going to run it by Isabelle before the end of the week anyways.

Since he was still in pyjamas Rachel offered to send him via cab home so he didn't have to get changed.

After a half an hour dispute over whether the cab driver would care about Kurt's less than perfect hair or attire, Kurt got into the cab wearily, but a little more contented than when he had left. Airing out his true feelings for his best friend to his brother had made him feel less hopeless, more terrified about actually telling Blaine his true feelings, but it felt like another step in the right direction. _Letting Blaine go, letting Blaine go. _This was his new mantra.

It wasn't a quick cab ride back to Bushwick but it was a quiet one. Kurt thought about how angry he had been at Blaine for forgetting their Skype date, but honestly Kurt was just angry at the situation, not at Blaine for having a life. Sometimes life gets in the way, and Kurt had forgotten many things before, including some calls with Blaine in the past. So he shouldn't have been as mad as he was, but he had been on a high from his day with Sergio that any small bad news had escalated. Kurt guessed everything happens for a reason, so if he was meant to be mad at Blaine if only to get his affections for Blaine off his chest to his brother...then so be it.

The climb up his stairs at midnight was just as silent as it was during the day. The noises from the other units in the loft were minimal as always, the street noise was usually all that could be heard. Kurt unlocked his door and was met by a soft glow coming from his drafting table, the single light basking the large room in a faint yellow glow.

Before he could wonder if he had left the light on himself a few things became obviously clear to him.

One, the drapes on the windows had been pulled shut, and he hadn't closed them himself earlier. Two, there was a distinct pile of luggage against the wall near the front door cupboard, Burberry luggage to be exact, which were not his, but he did like the colour. And three, there was a slight mop of curls poking out from the blankets on the couch under a blanket and propped against his large pillow.

All thoughts remaining thought of being angry at Blaine vanished. All thoughts of what Finn had suggested Kurt tell Blaine the next time he saw him flashed in his mind.

The sleeping form of his best friend on the couch, the one he wanted to jump and hug just because he was there was also the foreboding form of the heart break he would no doubt suffer once he told him of his true feelings.

But the question was should he wake him up and just tell him now? The decision was made for him a second later as he locked the door behind him, obviously startling the man on the couch slightly.

A hoarse voice looked over his shoulder on the couch, dark circles surrounded his ever expressive eyes as they lit up at the sight of his best friend. He coughed roughly and it made Kurt frown despite himself.

"Hi Angel. Surprise." His voice was so scratchy, so foreign.

Wait, what was Blaine doing here?

* * *

**Finn's my boy, and he's going to keep being this epic. Review and let me know how I did. Love to you all...oh and cookies xo**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: You guys rock, unconditionally and unequivocally. The feedback you have given me has spurred this update quickly, and I am currently writing more as we speak. Review if you can, and as always, love to you all for your readership and kind words. PS this one is shorter and the continuation from where we left off, because I just could not resist. **

**Also, please excuse any mistakes and as per the norm, I own nothing except my original characters. Muah!**

* * *

_**Stand By Me**_

* * *

**Chapter 5**

When Blaine had gotten off the plane, he had felt a wave of familiarity and comfort wash over him. La Guardia wasn't the nicest airport, but it was the stepping stone to feeling like he was back somewhere he loved. Off in the distance, was the city that he held dear to his heart, and somewhere beyond that, was the home that he had left behind.

Unfortunately the moment of nostalgia was short lived. Firstly, it took way too long to find his luggage. They had almost lost it. How does one _almost_ lose luggage you may ask? Well, thankfully the lost luggage department had alerted the men on the tarmac that a set of Burberry suitcases was missing, and it was intercepted before it left on another plane, to Madrid. So hence almost lost. One more hour and his belongings would have travelled across the Atlantic without him. Honestly, Blaine's evening was shaping up not quite how he had planned.

After the suitcases were returned to him, with another hour of his life we wouldn't get back, Blaine stumbled about trying to get back into the pace of the city, and somehow remember his manners when politely stealing a cab from another gentleman.

After plopping down in the cab and giving the Bushwick address to the driver, Blaine's light-headedness returned, and his coughing fits were getting closer together. So he took some more cold medication, this time straight from the bottle without measuring. thankfully he had had managed to bring a small bottle with him on the plane.

It got so bad at one point that despite trying to pop a cough lozenge in his mouth, the driver looked back to see if Blaine was indeed alright.

Thankfully someone was there to open the front door for him, but the trip up the staircase with suitcases, nearly killed his remaining wind. Once he got to Kurt's door, he couldn't find his keys immediately and nearly kicked himself that he had buried them in his bag. He seemed to be hitting every roadblock of bad luck possible.

Thankfully Mrs. Kleinburg next door heard him coming up the stairs, and upon recognizing him, gave him the spare key that Kurt had made for her in case of emergencies. The kind older woman was obviously closer to Kurt now, since he had relinquished the key that unlocked the home of his prized couture.

"It's nice to see you back in town honey. Wasn't the same here without you." The sixty year old woman smiled and opened the door for him and in turn he promised to come by and have coffee with her sometime soon, once he felt better.

Unfortunately, and as expected, Kurt wasn't in. Somehow Blaine had doubted that his luck would have gotten better with Kurt having not made plans for his weekend evening, because Kurt was a social person in demand sometimes. Therefore he knew better than to even expect him until late. He wouldn't even call him and tell him he was in town and at their...whoops, his apartment. He had missed their Skype date, so Kurt was probably pissed about that, but he had missed it so he could get here and surprise him. He was going to be here in four days anyway, so why not get where he wanted to be sooner? He hadn't even told Kurt he was coming so it was a double surprise in a way. Blaine just needed New York now, and Kurt even more so.

With thoughts of his Angel and how happy he would be to see him dancing in his peripherals, Blaine plugged in his phone and left it in its usual spot by the coffee table. He closed the curtains that Kurt always had a nasty habit of leaving open, and then turned on the small light by the drafting table. Lastly he proceeded to place his bags by the door and wait on his best friend.

He hadn't intended on feeling so drained, nor did he intend on it taking an hour to get comfortable enough in one position on the couch that was easy to breathe in.

But intentions are rarely predictable.

He fell asleep eventually breathing in the scent of Kurt's cologne on the pillow that he could barely pick up on because of his stuffiness. He frowned to himself that he may not be able to prepare the surprise midnight dinner he had wanted because he felt too weak, but he hoped the surprise was good enough with him just being here, sick or not.

There was a flicker in his mind that Kurt may not want him here and it hurt more than he could imagine. He wondered where the hell that came from.

XXXX

* * *

The sound of the door and lock was what rose Blaine from his slumber. It had been a fitful nap of a few hours, but it had been indeed comfortable. God he missed this old couch. It still had his body imprint in it. He placed his black rimmed glasses on his face for a second to look over his shoulder.

He turned around to see something that he would forever deny made his breath catch; the worried beauty on the face of the man he missed so much. Also he was dressed down in pyjamas, a favourite look of his. God he looked good, better than ever actually.

Kurt's hair had fallen from it's usual updo and he was wearing what looked like one of Finn's shirts, and his own yoga pants. He looked hot, is that weird to say about your best friend?

"Hi Angel. Surprise." He was looking over his shoulder at the gobsmacked face of the blue-eyed man whom he had known for more than half of his life. Kurt looked so confused, and it made him giggle, but that's when the coughing started again.

"Oh B." Kurt was basically sliding into third with the way he skidded across the floor to stop on his knees right beside Blaine. His instinct to take care of others was always so strong, but Blaine was having a hard time not smiling even though he felt like ass, because the look of concern on Kurt's face, although scared was sweet.

Kurt didn't know what was wrong with Blaine, but then he remembered that he had been sick the other day, but Kurt didn't know he was this sick. His lungs sounded fluid-filled and he looked like he hadn't slept properly in days, even though that's probably all he had been able to do. And he got on a plane like this? Travelled this far to see what? Him?

Kurt was so confused, but all of that went away as when he took off Blaine's glasses, leaving the on the coffee table, and placed his hands on Blaine's face, and then the back of his neck.

"Hmm hi Kurtsie." Was Blaine drunk on cold meds? He felt a little warm, but he wasn't sweating. He must be so dehydrated.

"Blaine honey, how many fingers am I holding up?" Kurt put up three fingers and Blaine blinked a couple times and then smiled trying to put his head down.

"I don`t have my glasses on Kurt, but I think too many." Kurt kept his face towards him, looking deep into the amber eyes that he loved but the ones that were scaring him currently.

"You're pretty Kurt. Why is pretty Kurt so scared?" Blaine pouted and it almost made Kurt laugh. Almost. He had just called Kurt pretty, and looked like he had seen a unicorn he was so dazed. Blaine was obviously delirious.

"Alright mister, we'll talk about why you're here later. Right now we have to correct your body temperature and get that cold medicine out of your system. I think you've taken too much honey, and you might need to throw some of that up. Have you eaten?" Blaine made a queasy face.

"Nuh-uh. My tummy kinda wanted some earlier but then I had to leave to get a plane. I've just been too tired to eat, so yeah I haven't eaten in umm..."

"Okay that's too long an answer."

Kurt shifted to sit Blaine up on the couch with Kurt kneeling between his legs. The position was far too intimate but Blaine wasn't sober enough to catch the blush on Kurt's face. Nor was he wearing his glasses. Kurt saw them on the table but Blaine would be fine without them for now.

"I came to see you...missed your face too, remember?"

"I remember. Come on cowboy." Blaine tried to stand up but his face grimaced as he coughed again. Once it stopped his forehead worried.

"I might barf on you... I'm sorry."

And without a second's breath Blaine proceeded to vomit on the floor and somehow in the small trashcan he had laid out for himself. Thankfully Blaine managed to lean away from him and his own clothes so it would be an easy clean up. _At least the cold meds are mostly out of his system now,_ Kurt thought to himself. _Dammit Blaine you owe me for this._

The vomit was green and liquid, making Kurt suspicious if this wasn't the same case as the cold of 2013 all over again.

Blaine had gotten a bad case of bronchitis and instead of getting antibiotics he suffered through days of saying he was fine, taking more than the recommended dose of cough suppressant. Apparently he had missed the memo that it can dehydrate you, and make you nauseous and dizzy if taken without water, or food.

Kurt had been in New York already at that time and Blaine had called every night whining about how sick he was. Thankfully Trent had been there to take him to the doctors finally, and he had been scolded for overdosing himself on medications that would only suppress the problem, not fix it. Seems as though Blaine didn't heed the doctor's advice from that long ago still. Also he hadn't eaten so he was probably high as a kite.

_Great._

After dragging a sleepy but silent Blaine to the bathroom, Kurt willed himself to not get caught up the moment. They had seen each other naked a few times before, but it of course had been by accident or necessity, and this time was going to be out of pure necessity. He put Blaine on the toilet and hoped he would stay there for a second while he ran the bath. He had never been more thankful that he had a bathtub installed in his apartment more than he did right now. Because getting a sleepy Blaine into the shower would have been a nightmare.

As the tub filled, and he added the lavender bubbles that he knew Blaine secretly loved, Kurt looked over at Blaine who was still propped up, his eyes closed, and with a tiny smile on his face.

"Alright B, arms up." Blaine slowly complied but didn't open his eyes. Kurt as if on autopilot shrugged the shirt off Blaine's body and he could feel the temperature from under Blaine's clothes. Yep, he definitely was a little warm, but he wondered how much of that was this cold and not Blaine's aversion to properly medicating himself and messing with his body out of stubbornness.

As Kurt shimmied Blaine's pants to his ankles, Blaine tried to help and almost fell off the toilet.

"I can get undressed Kurt."

"Apparently not B. Just sit still and let me help, stupid." Kurt smirked and Blaine only chuffed lightly, closing his eyes again as he did what he was told.

When Blaine was in nothing but his underwear he started getting slight chills. He opened his eyes to look at the warmer water of the bath longingly as Kurt fished out his thermometer.

"Here, and don't move it." Kurt turned off the water after placing the thermometer in Blaine's mouth, and looked on at the underwear clad man sitting helplessly on the toilet. He looked so young, so much like the high school boy he met all those years ago.

"I'll be right back hun. Then you can get in okay?" Kurt felt his head again before he left the bathroom, and Blaine closed his eyes tighter at the touch. Blaine was a very touch orientated person, but to be this willing to give Kurt control, he must have felt terrible.

Why was Justin not caring for him? Why was he here in New York? Kurt couldn't deny the smile that crept up on him as he grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge. Blaine came to him, even if it was just because Justin was unavailable - if he had been available but had not helped, Kurt would have words with him.

He would get to spend time with Blaine even though he was going to be whiny and emotional like he always was when he was sick, but Kurt was happy to see him nonetheless. It worried him that he had to talk to Blaine about something important in the days to come, but he would care for him in the way that Kurt knew was best for Blaine, as he always had done.

Kurt then wondered how long Blaine was actually staying. Those suitcases looked packed for weeks by Blaine's standards. He would ask him when he was more coherent tomorrow.

When he got back to the bathroom Blaine was shivering still, but had remained where he had been told. He looked up at him just as the thermometer beeped saying it was done.

It read 101.5, which wasn't as bad as Kurt had feared.

This fever might be residual...but still.

The wheezing in Blaine's chest was what was really worrisome. Kurt was sure now that Blaine had another bout of bronchitis or some other bronchial infection. Tomorrow he would get him to the doctor but for now, he needed to get his temperature down, rehydrate him, and maybe get some food in his belly. He was going to be a zombie tomorrow at work. He would call Isabelle first thing and let her know what was going on.

"You'll live honey, it's not even that high, so it's more fatigue and dehydration, now let's get you in the tub. And don't fight me on this, remember I'm stronger than you." Kurt winked and Blaine let loose a tiny smile, even though he was blushing at the thought of being naked in front of Kurt. For some reason Blaine was embarrassed of his body around him, and no one else.

"Okay help me up, and turn around." Kurt rolled his eyes.

"Oh Blaine come on, I won't look." But he complied because of the worried and imploring look on Blaine's face.

So he helped him stand on weary legs, and then turned around but kept a hand on his shoulder for a piece of mind. Even if it was unjustified, it still scared him how weak Blaine looked, and the last thing he wanted was for Blaine to fall and hurt himself.

He felt Blaine shuffle and the telltale dropping of the last barrier on the floor. Kurt tried not to gulp down his feeling audibly but it could have been heard by a man more with the world. Thankfully Blaine was not.

Kurt held his hand out to Blaine as he stepped over the threshold of the tub, and like a gentleman Kurt didn't avert his gaze from the other wall. He did however get a tiny glimpse in the mirror of the tanned thighs and curve of an ass that was worship worthy. But creeping on your sick friend was a new level of hell that Kurt didn't want to become familiar with.

Kurt only turned around before Blaine sat down because he knew he needed the help, sensing his legs' instability. With one hand holding the side of the tub and other clutched in his friend's hand, Blaine lowered himself as quickly as he could. Kurt despite the want to look, remained stoic and didn't falter his gaze from Blaine's face.

The water felt great to Blaine, it was just luke warm so it had the combination of cooling effects on his heated skin, but enough warmth that he could tell it would help with the shivering.

The bubbles covered him modestly, and it was then that Kurt grabbed the porcelain pitcher from cabinet beside the tub, filled it with warm water from the sink and grabbed a wash cloth before kneeling beside the lion claw tub. Kurt had kept his eyes clear and calm, but Blaine knew he was worried about him.

I mean, he just shows up at his door, thousands of miles from his own home, unannounced and undeniably sicker than Kurt was expecting. If the roles were reversed Blaine didn't think he could have kept his cool like Kurt had been. He hadn't blinked an eye in panic or question, he was just Kurt. It was the greatest cold remedy that Blaine's could think of at that very moment. Support unconditional.

When blue eyes finally connected with Blaine's watery hazel ones, Kurt smiled lightly before handing him the bottle of water he brought from the kitchen.

"Drink this honey. At least half of it right away. Your breath stinks of Benylin barf..."

Blaine chuckled and took the bottle from his friend in the tub. He actually managed to drain half of the bottle in one go. Apparently he was more thirsty than he had originally figured.

After placing the bottle on the small shelf beside the tub, he looked over at the kneeling man who had propped his arms up on the tub's rim. He had moved closer to Blaine, probably because unless Kurt was right in front of him his weak eyes could not see anything without his glasses, but Blaine took it as a simple comfort that Kurt could bestow.

"Good now take this cloth, wet it, and place it under your underarms..._what_?"

Blaine was looking at him with tears in his eyes. A few escaped making Kurt reach out to wipe them away. Blaine's wet hand grabbed his wrist. He was looking at Kurt with a revered expression, the clearest his face had looked since he got here, and it confused Kurt.

"B what..."

"Thank you. I'm sorry I threw up on your floor, I'm sorry that I came unannounced, just thank you for this and I just...I needed some normalcy...t-that's why I'm here. Thank you for giving me that Angel. You really are my angel you know that?"

Kurt risked it and cupped the side of Blaine's face, and surprisingly Blaine's grip on his wrist only tightened.

"You're welcome. We can talk about anything and everything you want later honey. Preferably when you're not naked."

Blaine felt himself laugh and it was the first true laugh since he had spoken to Jeff earlier today. Unfortunately he coughed a bunch after, making Kurt rub his back through it. The warm wet skin would have driven Kurt crazy, but he had disassociated anything sexual as soon as he saw Blaine was truly sick.

"Breath through your nose if you can, it's easier. Now slowly tip your head back, let's wash those curls." When Blaine`s breathing evened out he nodded. Kurt understood, he always understood, and it only made Blaine's plan of spending some quality time with his best friend in the world, more right in his eyes. He would make it up to him soon for his help.

It took about half an hour to wash and condition Blaine's hair as well as cool him off. Blaine modestly washed himself, jokingly saying that a sponge both from his friend would have to wait until he was at least eighty. Kurt made him finish the bottle of water before he left the tub, and as promised he held up a towel to cover his friend as he got out.

An hour or so later, after Kurt had, despite his own warnings of curly hair and blow driers, blow dried Blaine's hair ( he was not sleeping with wet hair), gotten Blaine to at least eat some toast with jam on it to raise his blood sugar. He also got him to take some garlic capsules and oregano tea to help with his breathing. Kurt really did learn the best tricks from his stepmom being a nurse.

Blaine felt a lot better even though his breathing was still an issue. The food, and a lot of water mixed with the warmth of a good soak in a bathtub had been all he needed to come back to the land of the living. You know, and not overdose yourself on cough medicine to the point where you barf and dehydrate yourself. _Good job Blaine_.

Blaine felt like slapping his own forehead at his own stupidity, but what was done, was done. And so was the small argument about going to see a doctor in the morning. All Kurt had to do was turn an icy glare at Blaine and then point to the place on the floor where Kurt had cleaned up his vomit and Blaine caved. He would do it for Kurt.

That had been a mantra of his even as a young man. What's changed?

It was about two in the morning now, and Kurt had taken care to message Isabelle that he might be late or absent tomorrow, and gave the synopsis on Blaine's condition and appearance here in New York in brief detail.

Kurt was sitting on the far left hand side of the couch, this pillow behind his head as he stared off into space while his hands carded through Blaine's poofy fluff on his head. Kurt wouldn't let Blaine ever do that to his gorgeous hair but the last thing Kurt wanted to do was have Blaine catch another chill from damp hair. But it was too fluffy not to touch. Plus Blaine loved it.

Blaine was resting his head on Kurt's lap where he had placed his pillow to prop him up at about a forty five degree angle. It had been the perfect spot apparently because Blaine hadn't coughed in almost half an hour. That might also be because of the Vaporub on his chest. Blaine hated applying it, but when someone else did it, he loved the relief it provided. (Kurt had to twist his own arm to rub Blaine's chest - yeah right)

Kurt's eyelids were falling but he wanted to talk to Blaine some more.

Blaine had told him that he had had a rough time in Seattle recently, and with Justin in Japan, Justin had thought that a trip out east would be good for Blaine. Blaine had just told him that he would have been here on Wednesday, but the loneliness, and being sick had made it worse, hence his sudden appearance.

Kurt had only smiled and told him that he was welcome here any day, and for as long as he wanted. It was still his home too, and always would be.

That had been about ten minutes ago and Kurt had started to wonder if Blaine had fallen asleep on him...literally on him preventing him from heading to his bed.

"B, honey, you awake?" Blaine only grunted low in response. _Not really then_, Kurt thought.

"You're gonna have to move, I have to get to my bed." Blaine shuffled but it was so most of his upper body was laying on top of Kurt. Oh no, the cuddle whore returns.

There were so many times at Dalton where Blaine would sneak into Nick and Kurt's dorm where they decided to border in Kurt's senior year, where Blaine would fall asleep on Kurt or Nick in the process, cuddling them to his chest like a new toy. One of the very few times that Kurt saw Nick get abrupt with anyone was when he scolded Blaine for cuddling so close that when he woke up, he scared himself and elbowed Nick in the crotch.

Jeff and Kurt had a nice laugh about that for the rest of the term. Nick had nicknamed him Ballbreaker, a name that still showed up to this day on occasion.

Either way Kurt was in a precarious situation. Should he just try to sleep here? No, the literal pain in the neck that he would be sporting might cripple his mood and his work day tomorrow if he did. Or should he just give in to the temptation and pick up Blaine and bring him back to bed with him?

As if sensing Kurt's dilemma Blaine spoke aloud.

"You make me better. No leaving." It was mumbled but it was a clear want from Blaine. Kurt just rolled his eyes at Blaine's ability to get what he wants even unconscious. Hell, if Blaine were awake he would probably be pouting. With sleeping Blaine, the pout was implied.

"Alright mister, you win. Up we get."

As carefully as possible Kurt stood up, and as if on cue, even with his eyes closed Blaine pouted. Stifling a small giggle and using whatever strength he had left in him today, he picked up Blaine bridal style and carried him to the bedroom. Blaine was still half asleep.

"My hero."

As Kurt settled him down on the bed under the covers on his side of the bed Kurt responded, although he wasn't sure why, Blaine never remembered things when he was this sleepy.

"Yeah well, being a hero sucks sometimes. Go to sleep honey."

Kurt kissed Blaine's forehead, feeling the normal body temperature of his best friend, and sighing at the change in Blaine however small. With antibiotics and maybe an inhaler, Blaine would be perfectly fine in a few days.

"Nite Angel."

As Kurt pulled the covers over his shoulder, Blaine, as expected, shuffled over and cuddled into him, and Kurt thought about heroism as he let sleep take him.

Being a hero was hard, especially if he had to be true to how hard he had fallen for his prince years ago. How long could he pretend that things were fine in his own head before Blaine knew something was wrong?

Then his fairytale might be over, at least the one he made up for himself in his head. Reality would bite him in the ass soon enough he feared. Leaning into Blaine's cuddles though was a nice retreat from the harsh reality that his brain reminded him of every so often.

_Sleep now, morality issues later Kurt._

Kurt never saw the missed texts from Finn or the 3 missed calls from Sergio. The latter calling to confirm their breakfast date tomorrow morning.

* * *

**So that was the in between chapter. I needed some Friendship!Klaine, how about you...**

**Next up...Blaine goes to the doctors, Kurt deals with Sergio, some more Brother!Finn moments, and their holiday together starts. Fluff and drama to ensue. ;) review if you can. xo**


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N: Okay guys a couple of things. Firstly, thank you so kindly for the continued support of this story, your ongoing faith in me is amazing, so I deeply thank you.**_

_**Secondly between working overtime, prepping costumes for The Fan Expo (yes, I am that nerd), and then being away for a few days, are all reasons why this is later than I would have liked. So I am sorry, but we are building up to the end of the first story arc, so yay!**_

_**Lastly, I am pushing out this chapter edited but not perfect, so don't be too surprised at a few mistakes, be kind to my errors.**_

_**I love you all, be well, and happy Friday! I'm off to day two of the Expo ( squees) so please leave me a comment if you can for when I return, they really do make my day. xoxo**_

_**I own nothing aside from my own random creations, the rest is owned by Fox, RIB, and appropriate others. xoxo**_

* * *

_**Stand By Me**_

**Chapter 6**

Waking up to the shrill sound of Kurt's alarm was not the way Blaine wanted to wake up, but it wasn't nearly as unpleasant as he had figured. His chest was a little lighter despite him being super stuffed up, because hell, it was morning and it was always worse at the beginning of the day. But what made it more tolerable was the flex under his head of very well defined peck muscles stretching to hit the snooze, and the warmth and comfort that came with waking up hugging Kurt's torso. He had apparently gone to bed with Kurt last night, and even if this wasn't an irregularity in their past, it may have surprised him a little. Blaine wouldn't question his surprise though, whether it was surprise over the the fact that they were cuddling, or if it was the fact that it felt natural.

Ignoring his brain's own questions, and the extreme need to pee from all the fluids that Kurt made him drink last night, Blaine curled into the grumbling and still semi unconscious form of the man that was holding him gently, just enough so he could feel the arm around his back if he shifted. Blaine couldn't help smiling.

"M'ornin."

Kurt apparently still disliked mornings. Why Blaine thought that would have changed in a year, he didn't know.

"Ugh, remains to be seen."

Kurt voice was a lot deeper when he woke up, leaving people who didn't know him well scratching their heads when they heard his normal, much higher register. Also his voice seemed far more with it that Kurt normally was. Many a days Blaine remembered walking around the partition that separated their "rooms", and had to deal with a bunch of consonants and vowels jumbled together loosely forming words when Kurt woke up. However today, he sounded grumpy but was much more articulate. Meaning he hadn't slept deeply at all. Blaine, although distressed slightly at his friends bad nights sleep, couldn't help smile again. He really did know Kurt so well.

Blaine shuffled a little and heard a wheeze come from his chest. He willed the need to cough down for a second.

"Didn't sleep well Kurt?"

The arm that Kurt had covering his eyes moved and Blaine looked up through his blurry vision and met the unmistakable swirling blues that he knew better than anybody's, with or without his glasses..

"How'd you guess? Was it my chipper demeanour?" Yep, Kurt was still as bitchy as ever In the mornings.

Blaine tried to suppress a laugh from where he was still nestled against Kurt, but this time he couldn't swallow the coughing fit. He sat up and grabbed a tissue from the box Kurt had beside his bed, and proceeded to cough deeply.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. Shit I didn't mean to make you laugh. Breathe honey..." Kurt sat up beside him, rubbing his back through the t shirt he still wore, and soothed him through it.

"I'm sorry Blaine. You okay?"

Blaine merely nodded this time, not wanting to anger his lungs, because they still felt ticklish. His back was also sore from how much he had coughed over the last two days as well.

"Bathroom necessities for me first, then you're up. Take your time and I will make something small before we head out okay?" Kurt was saying all of this as he carded his hands through Blaine's mass of hair, and then down his neck to his back, rubbing it reassuringly.

"K." Was all Blaine could manage, still not trusting his voice, as Kurt went off to the bathroom. But first, Kurt pecked his cheek quickly. Those small gestures of kindness and love really warmed Blaine's heart, even from where it was beating wildly under a chest filled with sickness.

XXXXX

* * *

Before they left for the doctors, after a decent sized breakfast filled Blaine's stomach for the first time in days, Blaine's phone rang. It was a long distance number he didn't know. He excused himself to take the call. Kurt was cleaning up after breakfast, and also grumbling that he should take Blaine's temperature again, but Blaine basically blew a kiss at Kurt and raised a middle finger as he answered the phone. Kurt smiled, this was the banter he had missed.

"Hello?"

There was some shuffling before a chipper voice he hadn't known he'd missed as much as he did, came through the line.

"Honey! Hi! I'm so glad I caught you. I didn't think you'd be up, it's like five in the morning there isn't it?"

Justin was way too chipper, considering it had to be later at night at this point.

"J.J, hi honey. It's actually almost eight here."

Blaine let it sink in that he hadn't spoken to Justin since he took off from the airport in Seattle a few days ago. Ironically it hadn't bothered him as much as he thought it would that his husband hadn't messaged him at least when he landed. He just had a gut feeling he was safe, at least that's what Blaine told himself.

It took a few seconds of waited silence for Justin to clue in that his husband was in a different time zone.

"You're already in New York then I see."

Blaine found his tone cool, but not unloving, something of a commonality these days it would seem.

"Yeah. Got here yesterday." Blaine coughed roughly and had to pull the phone away from his mouth.

"Blaine honey you sound so much worse, or is that the connection?"

Somewhere over the line Blaine heard another voice. "Who ya talking to J.J?" Blaine took a second to hear the voice on the other end, which sounded a little closer that he was expecting. Also he had called his husband J.J, so whomever was hovering near him knew him well enough to call him that.

"Sorry that's Sebastian, he has no manners about personal space...get lost Seb, I'm talking to my husband, yes, yes I will...Blaine, Sebastian says hi. He's four years old if he's lucky on most days."

Blaine sucked in his breath at the small amount of jealousy he was feeling. There were a lot of these strange feelings with his husband these days it would seem.

"I'm still sick Jus, I'm actually heading to the doctors today because I've gotten worse. And tell Sebastian...whoever the hell he is, that I say hello. Also what number are you calling from?"

"Oh honey, are you alright? Do you want me to come home? Fuck I feel terrible that's you're feeling worse."

For some reason he felt a little better because his husband felt worse. Was that a bad thing to think?

"And my phone, I had to get new SIM card which I totally forgot about because if not the roaming charges here would be stupid. So this is my Japan number now honey. Also Sebastian is the junior board member I'm working with. Nice guy, a little strange but he grows on you...Are you sure you're okay?"

Despite the honest sounding explanation, and the fact that he really did miss Justin, he still felt slightly empty and he wasn't sure why.

"I'll be fine. My lungs are just heavy. Heading to the doctors now..." Blaine looked up to see Kurt on the phone as well, and his face was contorted in a small scowl. Blaine assumed he was talking to Isabelle about being late or absent, and he felt bad that he was the cause.

"You hate the doctors."

"I know but I feel like shit honey, and Kurt is making me so.. I have no choice."

Kurt looked up and locked eyes with Blaine when he said his name, and playfully Kurt scowled at his friend.

"Oh, well tell Kurt thank you for me, for making you go. Do you have your insurance card with you?"

Blaine said he did, and there was another moment of silence between the two before Justin spoke up again.

"Okay baby, I'm gonna let you get to the doctors, I need to sleep soon too, once I throw Sebastian out." Justin chuckled when he heard Sebastian from across the room. Blaine overheard the "how rude" comment as well. This Sebastian seemed more like a cartoon than a board member for a major communications corporation.

"Yeah, Kurt's ready now too, plus he has to get to work."

Justin sighed and wished his husband goodnight, despite chuckling that it was indeed only morning there, which Blaine didn't really think was that funny. He assumed his husband was still jet lagged, obviously tired from the travelling still, and the excitement about being in the city he had longed to visit.

"I'll tell you all about this place when I call next okay? There's like vending machines for everything, like even new underwear, this shit is nuts but so cool."

Blaine coughed again and Justin didn't let him respond. "Okay sorry I'll stop talking now. Go rest that beautiful voice of yours and get better for me love. Love you, and I'll talk to you soon...Seb fuck off alright...ugh Seb kissed the phone at you. Be afraid my love, be very afraid."

Blaine couldn't help but chuckle at the two he only heard but couldn't see. Sebastian did sound like he was being a friend for his husband, which in a foreign country was always nice to have.

"Love you too. Bye honey."

"Muah!" Justin kissed the phone giggling before he hung up and Blaine shook his head as he pressed end. Quickly after he proceeded to save that number on his phone as Justin's alternate number.

Kurt was still on the phone and it was getting heated, not in a bad way, but in a concerned way. For some reason he kept staring at his phone as if that would give Kurt more privacy in the giant one room apartment.

"Yes, I know. I have the schedule all done . Okay tomorrow could work but today I...Iz, can't someone...ugh okay I'll figure it out. Yeah I've cancelled on him already this morning...hmm pissed a little I guess...whatever Blaine comes first and I..."

Blaine turned around at that statement and Kurt knew he was being watched now.

Kurt looked over at Blaine as his eyes crept shut as he listened in on the words coming from his boss and friend on the other line.

"I know, but Isabelle...Okay, yeah alright that sounds like a good deal. I'm sorry I just didn't get much sleep last night and I...yeah it was surprising. I don't know honestly, but I'll figure it out. Yeah I know it's a good opportunity. Alright I'll be there in a few hours. bye."

Blaine had no idea what the other half of the conversation was about but Kurt looked even more exhausted than he did before. Kurt still managed to look immaculate though, his skin was rosy coloured like it always was after a heated discussion, and those navy blue dress pants matched his waistcoat perfectly, so Blaine knew it was one of his originals. Also, somehow, the white patterned shirt he wore underneath somehow made the outfit perfect. He wondered how his friend still managed to do that after all these years, bring together simplicity and originality all while making a statement.

"Justin?" Blaine nodded at the question.

"He's having a blast in Japan it seems, and says thanks for taking care of me."

"Hmm no problem. And I figured he'd have fun there, he's such a tech junkie."

"Yeah he is. So was yours a bad call?"

Kurt chuckled darkly and sent out another text immediately. He was seriously always attached to that phone. Nothing's changed there either.

"Not as bad at the first one I took. Had to cancel breakfast on someone which I totally forgot about."

Kurt's fingers were flying over the keys, like he was talking to two or more people at once. Blaine didn't know that that was actually the case.

"I'm sorry I made you miss a breakfast date angel."

Kurt looked up horrified that Blaine felt bad. He pocketed his phone and walked over to Blaine and grabbed his hand.

"Hey it's fine. He understood in the end, we'll try the breakfast date another day. You being sick is important to me. Now Isabelle...she on the other hand says to suck it up buttercup."

Blaine frowned and Kurt laughed letting his hand go.

"She didn't mean it stupid. But she said that I can get you to the doctors but I have to go in and do a photo shoot for her. Apparently Celina, the girl who's taking over my position while I'm on leave, is coming into town tomorrow, so I'll be at the office going batshit crazy prepping her then. Also this photo shoot has to be today because of outside shooting constraints and apparently her photographer bailed last minute. It's a great opportunity and only my second attempt at photography, so there's that. Thankfully they'll be able to pull enough models out of their ass this time and Derrik doesn't need me to stand in and model again. But yeah, so I have to bring my camera gear to the doctors...okay you look like I just told you that bow-ties are illegal."

Blaine was a little unsure which question wanted to come out first. Kurt had modelled before? He had his photos published? Why didn't he ever see this? He was going on leave? And the breakfast date was with a _he_. Did Kurt have a boyfriend too that he hadn't told him about?

Kurt rolled his eyes, and then held onto both of his shoulders pushing him towards the front door.

"Okay I'll explain everything on the way. I guess I have been busy since I last saw you."

Once they were outside Kurt did that stupid whistle thing that always called a cab even if there wasn't one in sight.

"I still can't get how you do that."

Kurt smirked mischievously. "To quote the late great Lauren Bacall, you just put our lips together and blow." He winked as he sat down in the cab, giving a naughty giggle to his best friend's wide eyed expression.

"Who are you and what have you done with my best friend?"

"I'm still your best friend, you just haven't seen me in a while." Kurt just held the gaze Blaine sent his way. Teasing Blaine had been more fun than he remembered.

"Where to?" The cabbie yelled back at Kurt and Blaine.

"Urgent Care, Amsterdam and west 69th please."

"No problem. The Long Island Expressway?"

Kurt knew that at this time of day, getting into the core would suck.

"Take McGuinnes to the 25 and across Central Park south. Might be less stupid than trying to crawl up midtown."

Blaine laughed at Kurt and then coughed lightly.

"What?"

"I do love it when you speak New Yorker."

""Oh shut up. We're gonna be in traffic for a while so shush and be happy I'm paying for the cab."

Kurt linked his arm with Blaine and Blaine for once leaned over and pecked Kurt's cheek. That was usually Kurt's thing, but Blaine wanted to give it a try. He was delighted because Kurt hadn't expected it and blushed adorably. Still cute even this many years later.

"So since we're gonna be here for a while as you say, let's start with the fact that my best friend is now a fucking model."

Kurt buried his face in his hands.

"Oh god...it was one time!" Blaine let loose a giant smile at his friend's embarrassment, but let him continue talking.

"I'm not a model Blaine. I'm usually the one organizing clothes for the shots, or in some cases wielding the camera, but I hate my picture being taken and you know that! It was just a favour to Isabelle, and I know that they're using the spread but I'm not..." Blaine was trying to hold back the giggles, clearly teasing his friend.

"Oh fuck off."

"I love you too...prissy model."

"Hey!"

Blaine tried to not cough but goofing around and teasing Kurt made him laugh so hard all the time. ]

The rest of the albeit long cab ride, was spent in conversation with Kurt. He explained about Isabelle's need for him to expand his horizons, so he had put to use those photography classes he had taken a while back and actually found out that Isabelle loved some of his work.

And in between that, his own input into Vogue. Com's spreads, Kurt was also apparently good as a fill in model. And as much as Blaine liked teasing Kurt about it, he had to agree that he had always found Kurt beautiful, especially when he wasn't trying.

Then Kurt got excited about the fact that he would be working from home on his own clothing line, and that thanks to Isabelle's insistence he was actually going to be fulfilling the biggest dream he had ever set out for himself.

"Have you figured out a name for your line yet?"

Kurt sighed, "Unfortunately no, but it all depends which type of clothing I'm going for...mens, womens, children, nouveau, contemporary, classic...the name has to speak to the audience and still hold meaning to myself...I dunno, it'll come to me."

Even if Blaine still felt like shit, he couldn't help the wave of pride he felt for his best friend, who seemed so alive when he was talking about his clothing line options.

The drive was indeed long to get to the clinic, but he felt better even before he went inside. He figured it was the big dose of Kurt that he had received. It always did make him feel better.

XXXX

* * *

The next two days went by quickly for Kurt and Blaine.

Kurt, after dropping off Blaine at the clinic, had stuck around for about an hour before Blaine was actually seen and whisked off for some diagnostics. Despite Kurt wanting to stay with Blaine he had to get to work or he would miss the shoot. The shoot wasn't far, a small parkette on the upper west side but if he didn't hurry Isabelle would be hearing about it, and Kurt would have an Isabelle sized footprint on his ass.

Blaine had assured him that he would be fine, which of course he was.

After an hour hooked up to oxygen and a broncho-dilator at the clinic, and some heavy prescriptions , including an inhaler, Blaine found his way back to the apartment on his own via the metro. He had messaged Kurt saying that he felt a lot better after the dilator treatment, and that after the x rays the doctor had confirmed that he indeed had a bad case of bronchitis. He had also sent some stupid messages in hopes to get Kurt to smile, he hadn't done enough of that recently, and Blaine was going to make it his mission to make it happen more often.

So unfortunately for Blaine, it meant bed rest for the next few days.

Despite Blaine feeling slightly bored at being mostly cooped up the apartment, he took his time doing little things for Kurt that made Kurt's busy couple of days, easier. For example, he cleaned his bathroom, which he knew Kurt loved immaculate, made him dinners, and even dropped off and picked up his dry cleaning for him. Of course he spent most of his time in bed trying to feel more human and less like a walking plague, but he allocated to do some smaller things around the house that helped out his best friend.

He did it all because Kurt was working double time to get everything ready for his departure from the company for a while, and the meticulous Kurt Hummel would never let anything be less than perfect. He was so tired when he got home that he would bathe, and then snuggle with Blaine and watch old movie reruns like My Fair lady, or North By Northwest, not caring about the order of his house but hugging his friend in thanks for his help.

Snuggling into Blaine was becoming a regular habit of Kurt's that he had long forgotten was a favourite of his. He felt happy, which didn't happen very often to him, but it seemed to be radiating off of him more frequently in the last few days. He thought back to the shoot the other day, after he had left Blaine at the clinic.

* * *

*Flashback *

_Adjusting the strap on his Nikon D10, Kurt felt exhausted as he tried and tried again to get the shot right. He had been at this for hours now, far longer than the shoot should have been, but the models just weren't getting his vision, and he had to keep barking orders from behind the lens shot after shot._

"_Un peu plus élevé!"_

_**Click.**_

"_Non non non ici...rouler vos épaules."_

_**Click.**_

"_Maintenant, coller sur votre menton, s'il vous plaît."_

_**Click, click, click**_

_That was when it decided to start raining._

"_Oh you have got to be kidding me!" Quickly stuffing his camera into his coat the camera crew and lighting techs had thankfully prepared for this possibility, but the models all but scattered under the tent._

_Kurt had gotten soaked and Derrik was a flurry of motion trying to secure all the sensitive material for the shoot out of the rapidly falling rain._

_Kurt just rubbed his temples as he passed of his camera to his assistant Elise. The rain looked like it might pass swiftly but until then there was nothing to do but wait._

"_I've moved everything away as best as I can Kurt, give it a few, we might salvage the day." Derrik was typing on his cell, more than likely to Isabelle about the rain delay, so Kurt took this as an opportune time to check in on Blaine._

_He pulled out his cell and saw one message from Finn, saying that this weekend was good for dinner and that he would love to come see Blaine. Rachel was heading out tonight for Baltimore where her show was beginning its next run. Kurt messaged back that Friday could be good and that he would call him soon._

_Then there were a few messages from Blaine which made him laugh. The first one was a picture of Blaine wearing an oxygen mask, his puppy eyes on full display, captioned: __**Does this mask make my face look fat? - B**_

_Only Blaine could make a picture that worrisome adorable. Then he went on to say some really random shit making Kurt's bad mood lift._

_**Doctors offices are always painted shit colours, we already feel like shit, what gives? - B**_

_**I mean pediatricians offices have cartoons and bright paint, would it kill them to throw some Disney on the walls for the overly large child in all of us? - B**_

_**I mean I could seriously use a lollipop right now. Angel don't you dare make the 'you just want something to suck on reference'. I know you are! - B**_

_**Stop laughing! - B**_

_Then the messages started seemingly less silly and maybe, just maybe, a little cute._

_**Stop laughing Kurt, you don't love me anymore :( *pout* - B**_

_**Who am I kidding, you cleaned up my barf, of course you love me. - B**_

_**Damn I'm bored. - B**_

_**Wow it's really coming down. I hope my angel doesn't get his wings wet :( - B**_

_**Okay that sounded like complete and utter garbage, ignore me, you're busy. I am feeling a little better, so I will see you at home, I hope your shoot is going well. Love you! Muah xo**_

_Kurt sent something back, because honestly even _seeing _Blaine call him angel made him smile, and he had to know that his messages meant something to him. It meant he cared._

_**I lost my wings long ago Blaine, but you sir, you are a complete dork, and yes I do love you, more than anything right now. Stupid rain, stupid work. See you at home. *hugs* - K**_

_Kurt turned away from his phone for a second to see that the rain was falling still be it had lessened quite a bit, and then something happened to catch his eye. One of the models, who was a wearing a very tightly fit but perfectly cut summer dress suit, complete with high pumps, the epitome of fashion, stepped out in the rain to grab her two year old girl._

_Kurt was familiar with this model, her name was Jen? Jeanine? Something like that, but he remembered he loved working with the french woman because despite having a kid 2 years ago, she fought her way back into the business with a body to match. The only stipulation she had was that her daughter was on set some of the times. Apparently though, the little girl wandered out from under the tent to play in the rain, in the park. It was only logical to a two year olds mind after all._

_But what struck Kurt, despite the mini freak out Kurt was having over possibly ruined couture, was that he was more excited about the image before him._

_There stood a woman, a businesswoman in perfectly tailored clothes, ruining them with a smile on her face as she used her jacket to cover the child's head._

_Before he knew what he was doing Kurt grabbed his camera and began shooting shot after shot of Janice, that's her name, and her little girl. The smile that lit up the child's face was mirrored in her mother's, as she jumped in a puddle, and Kurt couldn't look away._

_Derrik seemed to notice what was going on._

"_Janice!__Qu'est-ce tu fais_ _!?" __Derrik started flailing about, losing his proverbial shit at Janice for possibly ruining her outfit for the shoot, but it was quickly forgotten when Kurt call a wrap._

"_Thanks everyone I actually got everything I needed.!"_

_Derrik looked on at Kurt with a questioning eyebrow. Kurt just muttered trust me, and went about placing the SD card in his bag and handing the camera back to Elise._

_Kurt hadn't been photographically inspired like that in a long time, and it was all thanks to the little angel who wanted to play in the rain. Showing that you can dress impeccably, and still be a good mom. That was Kurt's angle for the shoot, and he hadn't known it, until it happened. _

_Somehow Kurt thought back on Blaine's comment about him being Blaine's own personal angel at that particular moment, and Kurt smiled a sad smile._

"_Thanks for the inadvertent inspiration B. You always did help me see amidst the fog." _

_Kurt made his way home that night tired out of his mind, but for once, he didn't worry about the rain ruining his hair. _

XXXX

* * *

Kurt hummed as Blaine kept running his hands through hiss hair as they lay on the sofa. Blaine rattled on and on about the hotness level of some of the actors on the TV and all Kurt could do was smile. He felt happy for once, in the arms of his best friend, the unrequited love of his life, and for once his brain didn't ruin it for him. Mostly.

He was content to let his feeling lie. Yes, Kurt definitely didn't deserve the wings that Blaine thought he had. He was no angel, he saw himself as a devil in disguise, one whom for some reason felt like he was praying on his married best friend and seeking the creature comforts that as his friend, and not his husband, he shouldn't have.

Ignoring that tangent Kurt replied to Blaine's ramblings.

"Don't care, Matt Bomer is still way hotter. Even with the salt and pepper hair. Still. Hotter."

"Oh god not this again! He looks like my brother Kurt...just ew."

"Whom is also hot."

Kurt got a hit in the face with a pillow which resulted in a mini pillow fight that Kurt let Blaine win. He was sick after all, and their would be many more times in their future that they could battle it out.

XXXX

* * *

By Wednesday morning, when Isabelle was due back in town, and it was officially Kurt's last day at work (he had finished all of his work early so he could leave as soon as his boss came back- and Celina was now comfortable with her duties), he felt exhausted when getting up that morning.

What had made him feel better was the humming and once he got up, dancing man in his pyjamas preparing breakfast in the kitchen.

Blaine was obviously feeling better.

"Morning sunshine! I have made eggs Benedict, complete with hollandaise surface from scratch thank you very much, turkey bacon, and marble rye. A breakfast of champions."

Kurt slumped on the kitchen chair and tried to smile behind another yawn.

"Thanks B. It smells amazing."

Blaine turned off the burner, coughed into his sleeve and turned towards Kurt. He had his one hand on his face and it looked like he would have fallen asleep there if he left him. Instead Blaine went up behind him and put his arms around his neck in a light hug.

"Hi."

"Mmm hi B. I'm sorry I'm not marvelling at your first hollandaise which should be awarded as such ", Blaine giggled and let his friend go but rested his hands on his shoulders still, "I'm just so tired Blaine."

"Well this breakfast of champions, which shall go down in history as the day that Blaine Devon Anderson made a really fucking complicated sauce, when he himself can't cook fancy shit to save his life, all because he was hungry and he knew that his best friend's last day at work needed to be celebrated, even at this hour."

.

Kurt reached back and held onto one of Blaine's hands.

"You are amazing Blaine. I love so much for the breakfast and the thought. You're awesome."

Kurt yawned again and squeaked at the end. Blaine still thought Kurt was adorable, even if he had caught himself just noticing that Kurt's shoulders were much broader than he remembered, but he quickly forgot that thought.

"You love me because of my cooking...well that and you have to. Its in the old roommate agreement."

"We didn't have a roommate agreement, you nut."

"That's what you think. Page 4 article 2 subsection B. In any event, time or place that assigned roommate A, hereby known as the Other needs comfort, food or a general spoiling of any kind it shall be the sole responsibility of roommate B, hereby known as the first, to care for, provide and generally cook, clean or make an ass out of themselves for the others enjoyment, merriment or need." Blaine would like to thank that one stupid law course he took in uni that made him aware enough to pull that kind of believable bullshit out of his butt.

"You're a moron, there was no such thing."

"No there wasn't, but my acting was just so amazeballs that you wanted to believe it right?"

"With a mouth like that, they let you teach our youth? Amazeballs Blaine? The Websters dictionary people are cringing that you're an educator."

"Oh shut your gob Hummel ", Blaine leaned into Kurt slowly, " My vocabulary is entirely extensive and I assure you good sir, that I intend on using a multitude of complex synonyms and adjectives to allow you to comprehend just that." Blaine purred those words in Kurt's ear making him shudder

Blaine turned Kurt around in his chair seeing the wider blue eyes of the man he cared about twinkle with happiness, and maybe something else that eluded him. Blaine subconsciously tried to look smarter by pushing his glasses up higher on his nose haughtily killing the hot teacher image Kurt had been seeing a moment ago, and he was back to being dorky Blaine.

"...Plus you are much more awake now...which means two things. One I am awesome at making you forget you're tired thanks to my silliness, and two...you are awake enough for me to bestow upon you the holiest of drinks."

Blaine gave Kurt the cup of coffee which he had mixed and stirred to Kurt's usual liking before handing it over the man, who groaned giving him grabby hands. After taking a grateful gulp Kurt looked at his friend.

"Thank you. Stop being amazing, you're making the rest of us look bad."

Blaine just turned back from where he was leaning against the counter, and shrugged adorably.

"What can I say...I know my Kurt."

Kurt sucked in his breath quietly but tightly. _My Kurt, my Kurt...god he had to stop fantasizing about implications like that._

"Go get dressed Angel, I'll plate the food." He also went back to swaying his hips to Timberlake's newest song, the latest to pop up on his player.

After another kiss to Kurt's cheek, Blaine sent him on his way to work. Kurt couldn't get over how domestic they were being right now. Maybe it was because Blaine was just in this mode of caring for someone because of Justin's work hours, and Blaine having been off work for a month? It probably also didn't help that Kurt needed someone like that around these last few days. Either way the domesticity of it all was what had Kurt smiling as he went into the office for the last day in maybe a few months.

XXXX

* * *

"Good morning my lady ", Kurt greeted Isabelle with a hug, as per usual, " How was the flight back?"

"A bitch honestly. First class or not, the guy beside me snored like a troll and dressed like Norman Bates. I was appalled not just by the noise coming from his mouth I tell you. That much plaid is not a good thing...except maybe on your dad. He looks cute in the flannel."

"Despite my best efforts, my father is indeed, attached to the lumberjack look. And I'm sorry your flight was a bitch and a half."

"It's okay...so here's what on the docite for the day..."

And like usual Kurt and Isabelle, with Celina in tow, went over the daily work schedule and tied up all loose ends before Kurt left that night. As the night approached six in the evening Isabelle stopped Kurt as he was packing his bag.

"Nuh-uh Hummel, you think you're getting out of here so easily?"

There was a brief moment where Kurt seemed frightened by the mischievous look his boss was giving him.

"You didn't think you'd escape without a proper send off hmm?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and he knew what was coming but not the entire extent of it.

"What have you got planned missy? I am no where near dressed for Le Cirque."

"Good neither am I, but the office wanted to wish you well and there may or may not be a party at

Ennui. I know, a club...live a little Hummel. We want to celebrate your fab, so shut up and take it."

"That's what he said." Kurt laughed at his own joke and maybe it was from the delirium, but he didn't care especially since his boss and friend took his offered arm and giggled to herself as well while they closed up the office.

"I'm the immature one most of the time Hummel, but that was just a bad joke, Blaine's rubbing off on you again huh?"

At the thought of Blaine, Kurt had the immediate thought of running home to him, but the small squeeze of Isabelle's hand on his elbow as they left the elevator refocused him.

"He'll be fine without you for the night sweetie. Just text him that you will be a little late. Depends on how much trouble we get up to."

There was that cheeky look again, and Kurt could rarely say no. It was his last night and hell he could have some fun if he wanted to. He sent out two messages instead.

**Gonna be home late tonight B. Apparently Isabelle is kidnapping me to my own going away party. There is a club involved, and I'm scared. Don't wait up! xo - K**

And the second one was on a whim, but one that made sense, he did have some apologizing to do after all.

**Ennui? Care to join my going away party? I can make it worth your while I'm sure ;) - K**

Kurt let Isabelle get into the cab first just as he phone buzzed back twice in succession.

**Uh no! The blonde assassin has kidnapped you for a night of celebration how will you ever survive? Have fun with that Kurtsie :) I'll wait up anyways. xoxo - B**

**I'll be there ****Anđele, I look forward to seeing you ljubavi. - S**

Kurt wasn't sure which message made him smile more.

XXXX

* * *

Blaine decided on taking a nap, or several small ones throughout the day. Now yes, he was feeling much better, the antibiotics seemed to be helping kick this cold in the ass, but he was still a lot more drained than he would like to admit. Also since getting here he refused to take any cough suppressant, the violent memories of that making a reappearance on Kurt's rug made his stomach cringe at the thought. So with a lot of water, hot tea, and the inhalers he was managing his coughing fits quite well.

Unfortunately stairs were still not his forte, but he was definitely feeling better.

That afternoon he had called Jeff back and told him all about the last few days, and why he had rushed off the phone and the reasons why it had taken so long to get back to him. Jeff had said that Nick had heard from Kurt about Blaine being in New York, so Jeff hadn't panicked when his sick friend hadn't messaged in a few days. He had known he would messaged him back eventually. However Jeff had exploded with excitement when told him that he would be in own for Sami's first trip to the big apple, and until just then, Blaine had completely forgotten about that.

They stayed on the phone for the better part of an hour before Blaine had to take his inhaler because talking that much was getting harder to do.

Instead he prepped dinner for Kurt whenever he got home, if ever that night, and curled up on his favourite couch on the planet and turned on the TV. Oooh Shark week!

Around six his phone buzzed with a message from Kurt saying that he was being taken hostage by Isabelle for a night out in celebration of his last day. Blaine had responded playfully but he knew somewhere in his gut that he was upset about not being a part of that particular party. Blaine was his best friend and loved to dote on him whenever he could, and also the last few nights spent curled in with Kurt watching TV had helped him relax and feel better, and he would miss that tonight since Blaine feared Kurt would be home quite late.

After not hearing anything from him in a while Blaine settled back down and continued to watch the next shark week instalment, but he must have passed out again to the familiar voice on the TV that sounded a lot like David Attenbourough, because eventually a succession of loud noise startled him awake.

An incessant knocking actually.

He put his glasses back on his face and looked over at the time, it was almost nine in the evening. Not really that surprising that there was still no Kurt, but that didn't mean he had to like it. What was surprising was the volume and ferocity in which someone was knocking at the door.

He sat up and stretched before getting up, and still the knocking continued.

"Alright alright, hold on geez. Who is it?"

There was a brief shuffle on the other side of the door and a pause before the person spoke.

"Shit man I can't think of anything sarcastic to say, that's my brothers job. Open the door bro! My hands are full."

Blaine knew that voice, he was just not expecting it. Opening the door and there stood Kurt's brother and his friend with a cheesecake in one hand, pizza in the other, and a backpack on his back that looked awkward.

"Finn oh my god man come in, come in!" Blaine took the food from him and ran it over to the kitchen table. "What are you doing here?"

Blaine was shocked but joyously happy to see Finn. Aside from his wedding last year he hadn't seen the big guy at all that much. Finn came over after dropping his bag by the TV and picked Blaine up in a big hug. Finn didn't mean to actually pick him up but when you wrap your arms around a tiny guy and squeeze, there was bound to be some lift right?

"Good to see you too man, and I'm here to hang out with you." Finn pulled back and smiled that signature crooked smile that everyone fell for no matter what, and Blaine beamed. He really hadn't expected Finn, nor did he even suspect that Kurt had told his brother he was in town. He guessed Kurt had thought of everything.

"I figure Kurt told you I'm sick, so don't mind me if I cough like a madman every once in awhile." Blaine went to the fridge. "Beer?" Blaine couldn't really drink but he figured he'd ask Finn.

"Nah bro I drove here, so if I drink I'm crashing with you on the couch."

"Man you wouldn't fit on this couch even without me on it. Coke then?"

"Sure." Finn nodded his agreement with the size of the old couch, he really wouldn't fit.

Blaine chucked the can at Finn and he caught it barely looking. For someone as awkward as Finn it was amazing that he was athletic with great hand eye coordination.

After taking a swig of his drink Finn looked over at his old friend, his brothers best friend, and looked really carefully at what he saw.

His glasses were on, which meant that Blaine was comfortable being back here. Blaine usually wore his contacts all the time, even since high-school and rarely let people he didn't care about see him like this. Also there was no sign of the gel helmet he wore on his head at all times either. He looked a little drawn and tired but Finn wondered if that was the cold showing itself or if there was some underlying unhappiness that Blaine was carrying around. He would figure that out as the night progressed.

"How did you know I was here alone?"

"Got a text from my brother when I was leaving to come up here. I had already bought him the cheesecake as a peace offering since I figured you and I would play vids tonight for a bit, and god knows he hates that." Finn chuckled and then put his drink down before getting up to take the Xbox out of his backpack and set it up.

"He told me he had a party of whatever for work and that we would do dinner later this week. Rachel just left for her tour, so I said to hell with it, grabbed my shit and some pizza and headed up here to spend time with you man. It's been way too long."

Blaine merely smiled and chuffed at Finn, he really was such an awesome person inside and out. Kurt was lucky to have a brother like this. His own was a little more...aloof I guess you could say. Cooper was never one to be around when you needed a shoulder, even if over the years it had been easier to hang out with him.

Finn though was the stand up guy that seemed to just know what to say and when to be around, almost like an extra sense.

"I missed you too Finn, but don't get all sappy on me because I'm sick. Especially not before I school your ass at NHL, I know you brought the new one, I can sense it."

Finn finished hooking everything up and then handed Blaine a controller and opened the pizza.

"You're on midget." Finn held out his fist to Blaine as was custom.

"Bring it Frankenteen, your ass is mine." They bumped fists and Finn laughed.

"Dude there has to be a gay joke in there somewhere."

"Oh fuck off Hudson."

"Missed you too Anderson, prepare to lose."

"Not even."

Laughing and not even coughing that much, Blaine continued to enjoy Finn's company, just as he always did, for the next few hours.

XXXX

"So, how's married life treating you?"

* * *

It was around eleven at night now, and Finn and Blaine had played to a stalemate going game for game, but sooner rather than later they just settled into the couch to just shoot the shit. Finn knew that something was bothering Blaine, even in the smallest degree, and it wasn't just the cold that was talking.

So he decided to start up the bro-banter, and see where the chips fell. First things first, figure out how the marriage was going.

"Good...well mostly good."

"Mostly?"

"Yeah, ya know how it is, fights n shit." Finn took a moment to nod. He did know what it was like with the fighting, he was married to the queen of over dramatics after all.

"Yeah I hear ya."

Blaine let that comment sit for a second and then scrunched up his forehead and got up. He grabbed the last of the cheesecake that him and Finn didn't eat and went into the kitchen.

"Blaine?"

Blaine didn't make eye contact with Finn and just proceeded to pack up the large slice into a tupperware.

"Sorry yeah I'm just making sure Kurt doesn't have any ammunition for killing us when he finds we had Carlo's cheesecake and didn't save him something. I mean, you know what he's like with cheesecake. Fire and brimstone and all that..."

Finn had gotten up to walk over to the kitchen and steadied Blaine's shaking hands.

"Hey, hey, dude what's this all about?"

Blaine still wouldn't make eye contact.

"Finn, I just…"

Blaine was forcefully turned around and squared shoulder to shoulder with his best friend's brother. Even with over a foot height difference, Finn never made Blaine uncomfortable when he was squared against him like this. It was just Finn's way.

"What's going on man, honestly, bro to bro, come on."

Blaine just sighed.

"Sorry Finn, the last couple of days have just been...confusing."

"Come on Blaine, forget the cheesecake. Come on, lets grab a beer, I'll stay the night and we can talk. Man to hobbit."

"Hey!" Finn laughed and grabbed the beer. "Not cool Finn, no short jokes, it got old like ten years ago." He coughed a little and Finn rubbed his back instinctively.

"Okay that's fair but seriously dude, let's talk it out. At least Kurt's not here and we don't have to drink warm milk. You're only allowed one though, antibiotics n'all"

"Don't tell Kurt."

"Good deal. Cheers." They clinked bottles and Finn decided that his method of meddling was pretty awesome indeed.

XXXX

* * *

" I mean is it too much to ask that he double checks shit! No, no Justin I will not continually deal with posh and bullshit dinners with your father. No I am not your husband arm candy in front of the snots you keep parading me in front of…"

Blaine had apparently found the weak board in the dam that held onto his problems, because he had been ranting almost non stop about all the small issues him and Justin had been having. Finn was just glad that Blaine hadn't mentioned anything sexual, aside from the fact that his sex life with his husband had been par at best, and thankfully for Finn it had only been a passing comment.

Blaine just went on and on and Finn kept listening, he was used to hearing Rachel or even Kurt go off on tangents, so he was well versed in being _tha_t guy. So he nodded along, put in a question here and there as well as the most important gesture of the listening man, nodding.

Finn was on his fourth beer and Blaine even though had only had one he was rambling like he was slightly drunk.

"...and mostly recently, he, he insulted Kurt! He's never understood, well maybe a little, but he doesn't get me and Kurt. Kurt's like this angel Finn, and I don't know if I would even be where I am without him. He's just so awesome, and beautiful and I can't even believe Justin said what he did and I just…"

The hairs on the back of Finn's stood up at the mention of something negative towards his brother. What the hell was Justin's problem? Kurt and Blaine were awesome together, like the best friends, the ones that you always wanted. And wait...did Blaine just call Kurt beautiful?

I mean, yeah Finn could see any guy, gay or not, think Kurt was a handsome guy but beautiful was a word reserved for lovers and stuff right?

Maybe Blaine was having the same kind of thoughts about his friend that Kurt was? Finn was feeling a little confused about a lot of things that Blaine was saying but he definitely didn't miss the way Blaine's face lit up talking about Kurt.

There was a shuffling at the door and sounds of laughter basically cutting off Blaine's rant. And the shocked expression on Blaine's face was only intensified when Kurt came stumbling into the apartment with a tall dark haired man who's hand was questionably placed on Kurt's ass, and and his lips were attached to Kurt's neck.

Finn closed his eyes and sighed, this was going to be awkward.

Blaine, looked like someone punched him in the gut. Dammit Kurt.

"Blaaaiiiinnnneeee, honey I'm home!"

* * *

**_A/N: So? review? I don't suck right?... Um okay I gotta gay, GO, I gotta go! Leave me something guys/gals, *throws muffins* Allons-y! Geronimo! ..and all the other appropriate Whovian references! Ta!_**


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N : Hello again everyone. Here's the continuation from last chapter's cliffy. I am sorry about that but it was a necessary evil to prep you for this chapter. It's been two weeks since my last update and for that I apologize, but I hope you'll still indulge me when I say...this chapter had to be as perfect as possible plot wise.**_

_**So I am sorry for the delay once again, but I also have to hereby pledge my "cheating" nature. Ugh, I have toyed with writing a Sherlock fanfic for so long and I have to say that I was cheating on Klaine by planning a story arc for a Sherlock fic. ( I am ashamed - okay maybe not) but don't be too surprised if a story not in this fandom shows up on my profile...oops lol**_

_**Anyways, that was random...Read on and you shall see where this story goes.**_

_**I own nothing aside from my own creations plot and OC-wise. Love to you all. :) xoxo **_

* * *

_**Stand By Me**_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

"Fuck! Fuckitty fuck fuck…" Blaine reefed on the mound of curls on his head. This couldn't be happening! Hell, it shouldn't have happened in the first place, but now Blaine just sat on the edge of the bed, pulling at his hair and trying to get his breath back. Something so wrong, felt so right.

What the hell was going on?

* * *

_**8 hours prior...**_

Dammit Kurt why?

"Blaaaiiiinnnneeee, honey I'm home!"

Kurt, with the help of the human leech attached to his neck and ass, poured himself through the door. There was no doubt in either Finn's or Blaine's mind that Kurt was completely off his rocker and was seated in someone elses. He was smashed.

Now Blaine had seen Kurt drunk many times before, and unlike Blaine himself, Kurt wasn't a lightweight. On the contrary, Kurt could pack it away better than some of the thicker guys they both knew. There was one time when Noah Puckerman showed up here at their flat to visit all of us, when Kurt and him had for some reason started a drinking contest, with boiler-makers no less. Needless to say, Puck passed out with Kurt still standing.

With that being said, to see Kurt swaying and giggling this profusely, one would have imagined Isabelle took him out for a bachelor party and not an "after work celebration." Looks like Kurt got carried away.

Kurt did have an obsessive personality, so there were times when he would get so engrossed in work, his designs, his random baking at all hours of the night, that he would get swept up in his mind so much so that he overdid it. Blaine has been witness to two other such times when Kurt got this smashed. The most recent had been Blaine's own bachelor party. Blaine himself had been pretty toasted, but Finn had been there to scoop them both off the floor and take them to their homes that night.

Kurt must have had one hell of a day to get this wasted.

But Blaine figured that was enough musings. What was currently occupying his brain was the intense need to rip the handsome man attached to Kurt's backside, but Finn beat him to it.

"Alright you two, keep it PG." Kurt looked up and smiled so big, ripping away the hands that clasped his ass, and flung himself at Finn in a big hug.

"Finn! Hi!...What are you doing here? Finn this is Sergio, Serg this is my big little, wait….little big brother? No I had it right this first time…"

Finn stuck his hand out to greet Serg and despite the glassy looked Serg had on his face, he accepted the hand.

"Finn, Kurt's step brother. Nice to meet ya."

"Sergio. I'm with Kurt."

Blaine noticed his voice was deep and sexy, and Blaine didn't like the sound of it. Even if the way Serg pronounced Finn sounded more like Fein, Blaine still didn't like it. Especially the connotations that this guy was "with" Kurt. What the hell does that even mean? Boyfriend? Lover? Fuck Buddy? Kurt hadn't even mentioned him by name in so many words. Was this the breakfast date guy? Or some random that he picked up at the bar?

Soon enough though, and with a giant waft of gin, Blaine had an armful of Kurt.

"_Ooomph_, hi Kurt." Blaine looked up at Finn and then met eyes with Sergio. "Huggy tonight isn't he?" Blaine knew he could talk about Kurt as if he wasn't in the room. Kurt had serious drunk man A.D.D, so you could basically tell him anything and he would hear squat.

Kurt kept his arms clasped behind his best friends neck, and then to Blaine's amusement and maybe something akin to pride, Kurt pecked his cheek before looking over his shoulder at Sergio.

"Serg honey come meet my B." _Honey?_ That was one of his nicknames, not this, well _this_ guy's.

Sergio, suddenly seeming a lot more sober, squared his shoulders and walked over to where his date and his date's best friend stood.

"Sergio, but my friends call me Serg. So you are the best friend yes?"

Blaine reluctantly gave his hand, even though he knew he should be the better man and smile at the introduction, he couldn't bring himself to actually do it.

"Sergio, yes I'm Blaine."

"I'm sorry. Kurt didn't tell me that he had house guests, or I would have taken him back to my place."

Blaine saw a ring of red behind his eyes, the jealousy or protectiveness he always felt for Kurt flaring at the thought that this guy would have taken advantage of Kurt when he was this drunk.

"Oh I'm not a guest, I'm living here for the next few weeks, or however long I like. Or did Kurt forget to mention that?"

Kurt was busy drawing patterns on Blaine shirt, completely obvious to the gesture and possession war that was going on right beside him. But Finn was not oblivious for once.

"Hmm funny he never mentioned that. He has mentioned you though in general, not too much detail. So how long have you been married?" Sergio and Blaine both knew that they were sizing each other up, but Blaine had no idea why he was being pulled into such a childish game.

Finn took the initiative to try to break the stare down that was going on in front of him.

"Okay! Right, so Blaine why don't you take Kurt to the bathroom and get him washed up okay?"

Kurt apparently heard his name.

"Oooh Bath time! Blaine can you give me a bath, like the sponge one that I tried to give you a few days ago?"

Finn closed his eyes completely unsure if he should run out the door, step in front of Sergio blocking his way between Kurt and Blaine or just sit back, laugh, and grab some popcorn because this Gay Battle Royale could be really entertaining to watch.

Blaine chuckled despite himself and he broke his stare with Serg.

"I don't think that's appropriate angel. But I think Finn's right. Come on."

Kurt just happily skipped beside Blaine as he turned around towards the bathroom in the other direction.

"Kurt, ljubavi wait."

Blaine didn't know what that meant, but much like everything else coming out of Sergio's mouth, he could do without hearing it again.

Hearing became less painful than seeing as Serg leaned over and kissed Kurt, maybe a little too enthusiastically right where he stood attached to Blaine. Kurt didn't pull back, and for some reason that hurt Blaine. Maybe it hurt because this man was at least an iota of importance to his best friend and he hadn't even been told about him.

"Goodnight, Andele. I'll call you tomorrow." Kurt kept his eyes closed but smiled. "It was a pleasure meeting you Finn," Serg looked at the tall man who offered an awkward smile saying that it was mutual, and thanked him for getting Kurt home safe.

A brief nod after Sergio turned around. "Glad to put a face to the name Blaine. I'm sure we'll be seeing each other soon. Goodnight."

The Serbian didn't linger, he merely went back through the open door and closed it behind him with the small stagger in his step all but gone.

Finn just looked at Blaine with a sad expression as he dragged a giggling Kurt towards the bathroom. Finn thought he heard Blaine sob but maybe that was a small cough.

XXXX

* * *

Sergio wasn't an idiot, but god was be pretending to be one with his heart and his ego at the moment.

He knew without a shadow of a doubt now that Kurt, his Kurt, was never his to begin with. He had always and still did belonged to Blaine, that much was definitely clear now. The thing was, he couldn't get his head and heart to agree on anything. Being with Kurt, when it was just the two of them, was becoming easier and easier with each passing day. The benefits they both sought in the beginnings of this relationship were still met, but ever since Sergio had breached the boundaries of Kurt's no dating policy,even if it had only been a few days in reality, it would seem that his heart was running the show; not his brain.

If Kurt said to come for coffee he would show up on the next train. If Kurt wanted to quick fuck, well who was he to deny the gorgeous blue-eyed brunette anything. And when he asked him to come to _Ennui_ tonight for his going away party, well Sergio was thrilled to show up and spend time in good company with the man whom he wanted for his partner. He just knew now that it wouldn't happen the way he wanted.

The obstacles for a night of enjoyment though had been against him from the start.

When Serg had gotten there Kurt was quick to kiss him hello, but there was something amiss in the kiss that had set him off right from the get go.

They danced and drank, and despite the warm glances coming from Kurt's boss and friend Isabelle, Serg could almost sense the trepidation in her stares.

_You're the new guy then?_

_You're gonna have a tough time with this one._

_His heart isn't yours yet, you have to earn it._

And Isabelle's silent words began to ring true as the night went on. Kurt's stance was rigid for the most part, that was until the liquid courage and incentive he kept knocking back, loosened him up. Kurt didn't get smashed from what little Sergio knew of him, in fact Kurt was a coffee drinker and only allowed himself wine most of the time.

So seeing him actively seeking out the numbing qualities of heavy liquor was yet another warning that Kurt may not be in the right mindset. Even if he acquiesced to Kurt's need to dance, make out and be clingy once he was inebriated, Sergio as he had come to realize was a glutton for punishment.

Kurt wanted a life he couldn't have, and Sergio wanted a life and love with a man who didn't want that with him. Meeting Blaine just confirmed it all.

As Sergio turned the corner and headed towards the metro for the ride home he thought about Blaine.

Short, nice curly hair, but he had slightly out of control eyebrows and too thick glasses that hid his gorgeous eyes. But that was the thing. He did have gorgeous eyes, a lovely smile that Sergio only saw when he looked at Kurt, and a probably impressive body even if he was stout. Basically Sergio would consider Blaine a catch if he presented himself a little more formally, but that`s not even what bugged Sergio. It was the eyes that did, and the emotion they hid. The aforementioned golden hazel eyes that he saw watching him with such mirth and jealousy, gave him away.

Somewhere in that loft apartment in Bushwich was a married man who was possessive and angry and extremely confused on how he felt for his best friend. And Serg had come to realize that he may not have a chance at breaking up fate, but the cards were more in his favour. Blaine was married, Kurt was broken. Blaine wouldn't cheat, he didn't think, and Kurt would have told Blaine how he felt long ago if he had a shot.

So the question remained. Do you attempt to squeeze yourself in a room made for two in hopes that one will back off? Or do you back off completely and watch them fall as they should.

Sergio may know that Kurt may never be truly his, but he be damned if he was going to make it easy for Blaine. It was that midgits fault that he couldn't see the beauty that was right in front of him. He would either see it, or he wouldn't. Either way Serg wasn't going to make it easy on Blaine. He knew it was pointless but Kurt was worth the stars and more, he just needed to be reminded of that fact.

Sergio was definitely a glutton for punishment.

XXXX

* * *

Blaine didn't say anything as Kurt rambled on and on as he plopped him on the toilet and went to fetch him his night stuff. There was a painful irony to the positions they were both in. Now it was Kurt that needed the caring for, and Blaine had been on autopilot since Sergio had left. Finn had taken his leave as well, leaving his stuff at the apartment, saying to call him in the morning to let him know that Kurt was okay, but said he figured they would want some privacy and not a six and a half-foot kid on the couch in the morning. So he took a cab home and would be back to pick up his stuff in a day or so.

Blaine had thanked him with his eyes for their heart to heart earlier and for the solitude to care for Kurt as only Blaine seemed to know how.

When Blaine came back into the bathroom the sound of water hit his ears and he panicked. But the sight that greeted him would have been adorable if he wasn't worried about Kurt's inner turmoil. Somehow Kurt had managed to get into the shower without stumbling (thank god) and was trying his best to have a full on shower with his clothes on. Blaine tried to not cringe at the fit Kurt would have with himself now that he had all but ruined his outfit, but the sight was truly something to see, for many reasons that didn't help with Blaine's confusion.

Kurt had thankfully abandoned his Marc Jacob's waistcoat, it was as vintage gift he bought for himself, and he would never forgive himself if that got ruined. Unfortunately it left him in only his undershirt and dress shirt, both of which were now glued to his shoulders, chest and back like a second skin. The skin right pants that Kurt always wore would probably be very uncomfortable to get off now that they were soaked, since they were probably inhumanly put on to begin with.

Kurt looked hot, but unbelievably ridiculous. Blaine giggled a little before setting his stuff down on the vanity.

"You know that usually works better without clothes Kurt."

Kurt turned around and smiled at Blaine, and then shrugged his shoulders.

"I knew there was something wrong. Care to help me B?" Kurt winked in a not so subtle way and it looked even sillier. Despite Blaine wondering about the implications of stripping your best friend in the shower, Blaine channeled the feelings he got when Kurt had done something similar for him not a few days ago. He could handle this.

"Alright Casanova, just...take it easy Kurt, I'll help."

Blaine literally had to hold on to Kurt so he didn't stumble the entire time he stripped him of his shirt and undershirt, all the while trying to not fall for Kurt's clingy and giggly drunken personality. Kurt probably would remember all of this tomorrow so he decided that it would probably be in his best interest to make this quick and painless.

Blaine nearly choked when he peeled the last top layer off of Kurt, and held onto his hips so he wouldn't stumble. He had Kurt sized wet handprints on his shirt from where Kurt clung to his own t shirt and Blaine's glasses were getting a little fogged from the steam of the shower. It must have looked like a stupid scene from a rom com, except Blaine swallowed his inner thoughts for a wet shirtless Kurt Hummel, to keep it completely kid friendly.

The pants...well that was another story altogether, and one that Blaine hopes in his wildest dreams that Kurt forgets. There were giggles on both their parts, swearing about the obtuseness of painted on trousers, Blaine trying to not fall in the tub himself, and lastly Kurt falling to Blaine's arms rather awkwardly and staring at one another for. Brief second, it was that second, one where Kurt, clad only in his underwear got very serious for a second.

Also, it was a moment where Blaine wished he could have stopped time so he had more time to think.

Kurt lifted Blaine's glasses from his face, his other hand still braced around Blaine's neck, and in that second Blaine waited for a second too long to move his hands from where they were on his hips holding him steady. It was that one second too long, that something stupid happened that changed something.

Kurt leaned forward and kissed him, but not, at the same time. He just leaned in with a slightly open mouth and breathed against Blaine lips, before pecking them slowly, once, twice, and then swiftly a third time, but there was meaning behind each one. It was in these seconds that Blaine didn't push him away, and it scared the crap out of him.

Kurt was leaning in again, but the smell of gin on Kurt's breath brought back. Blaine had almost let a wet and gorgeous Kurt Hummel make him forget who they were and where they were respectively. He backed off, trying to not make Kurt feel more uncomfortable that they were both probably feeling already.

"No Kurt. Just stop okay. Come on I think you're clean enough to sleep, you can have a proper shower tomorrow."

Kurt looked mortified, but it was being subdued by the alcohol in his system. It was times like this that Blaine really hated knowing Kurt so well. He knew every facet of his face, and every upturn on his lips, or quiver in his frame. Blaine was seeing his anxiety like an open book. The only saving grace was that Kurt was too far gone to see his in return.

There were many more stumbles, and many apologies from Kurt, too many to count, and while stumbling out of the shower, brushing his teeth and letting Blaine towel dry his damp hair, Blaine saw that Kurt was close to tears many times.

The inane focus Blaine had on Kurt let him escape his own personal freak out. He had been kissed in a completely non platonic way by his best friend, and he had let it happen more than once in succession. Maybe it was shock? No, it wasn't just shock, there was something there that was unspoken but Blaine knew that Kurt would never have done that sober.

After forcing Kurt to eat some buttered toast, and drink at least two glasses of water, and some pills for the probable headache tomorrow, the two shuffled in complete silence into bed. There was an unspoken agreement as Blaine laid the same bucket that he had as his couch companion the other night beside Kurt's head, that Blaine would be sleeping beside him and watching over him. It was just common knowledge despite the awkwardness they were now feeling for one another.

Kurt's head isn't spinning which was a good sign but he could not form any coherent thoughts, clearly not completely sober. But - he definitely felt the high he was on completely plummet, as Blaine closed the light on the bedside. He let the tears flow. What had he done?

XXXX

* * *

For almost a half hour Blaine lay there staring at the beams on the ceiling that stood out against the lighter colour of the actual ceiling, thinking to himself. Okay more like panicking to himself. His breathing was almost back to normal now since his cold was getting its proverbial ass kicked, so laying down wasn't as hard anymore, but the problem was his current emotional state.

Kurt had kissed him and Blaine was far past his denial that he hadn't allowed it, because he had. Then there was the awkward semi nude, and eventually nude shuffling from the shower, the domestic caring for someone he loved dearly, and then watching that person fight with himself, but not let his drunk emotions show up until the darkness of the room hid some of the evidence.

Now Blaine could hear the soft sniffles and tiny almost inaudible and shaky exhales beside him when Kurt lay facing away from him. He had curled in on himself and Blaine knew he didn't want to be disturbed in his wallowing, but Blaine's heart was contracting too, just hearing Kurt's pain. He couldn't take it any longer.

"Kurt? Kurt come on look at me?" For a few seconds Kurt tensed, and Blaine knew that he was hoping that he could pretend he was asleep, but he wouldn't give up that easily, so he placed a tentative hand on his shoulder. "Hey it's me, come on turn over angel."

Blaine could feel the vibrations start, even before Kurt turned with his eyes lowered, then the shaking got worse.

"I'm s-so s-sorry B. " Kurt had been crying a lot more than Blaine had realized, especially when he took the hand that was holding his shoulder to help raise Kurt's face to meet his.

"Oh Kurt it's okay."

The shaking intensified as Kurt buried his face in Blaine's chest as he began to sob, collapsing his last wall of resolve, and let it wrack through him while Blaine held him.

Blaine's arms tightened around him as he placed small kisses to the top of Kurt slightly damp hair. Blaine tried so hard not to cry as well, especially as the sobs just turned heavier.

"Shh, shh, shh, I've got you. There's nothing wrong, we're good. Just try and relax for me angel."

Kurt heaved out a reply still buried in Blaine's now damp change of shirt. "N-n-no, it's-s not al-alright. I ruin e-every-t-thing. M'so s-sorry B!"

Blaine turned and smothered his face deeper into Kurt's hair. "You did nothing wrong you hear me. You were drunk, shit happens. Don't ever think that it will harm what we have. No one can touch what we have, not even ourselves. We're strong Kurt, and I will never think worse of you for anything you hear me? You don't ruin everything. You make things better just by being you."

Somehow Blaine knew he said the right thing even if Kurt sobbed louder than he had yet, but there was a sigh mixed in there that sounded a lot like relief.

"E-everything i-is just s-so fucked u-up B, everything h-hurts. I-I've been messed up f-for s-so long."

"Oh Kurt why didn't you tell me?"

Kurt remained silent as his crying continued but the heaving lessened.

"Because I just couldn't. I-I have my r-reasons...but for now can you just h-hold me? Forgive me? And I promise to tell you everything later?"

Blaine smiled a tiny smile that Kurt couldn't see before squeezing the mans who's frame he still held tightly.

"Nothing to forgive honey. And all you have to do is ask, always."

After almost twenty minutes the light crying that Blaine had allowed had stopped and Kurt's breathing had evened out so it would seem that he had finally cried himself to sleep. Blaine's mind was split completely down the middle. Did he want Kurt to remember tonight at all? Or would blissful ignorance be best? Sometimes what's best isn't always the choice you should hope for though.

Out of a strong instinct that he didn't understand, Blaine moved slightly away from Kurt, not relinquishing his hold on him, but enough so he could see Kurt's face a little. It was tired but finally relaxed, red and puffy, but still his beautiful Kurt. He leaned down and after a tiny hesitation, pecked Kurt's lips in a silent goodnight.

XXXX

* * *

The next morning brought a weird sensation to Blaine. He woke up, with Kurt laying on his chest snoring kind of adorably showing his deep sleep, with one leg draped over his knees. For a man a few inches shorter, having someone Kurt's height and with legs as long as his, it should have been uncomfortable, especially considering last nights awkwardness. The funny thing was, Blaine had only woken up this early, not because of his bladder screaming at him, or because Kurt's snoring had risen him, but because he had been actively searching for Kurt in his subconscious.

He had been having a dream, and it had weirded him out and excited him at the same time.

He had flown back to Seattle apparently in this dream to start the school year off with a bang, and waiting for him after his first day, coffee in hand was his husband. Only as he reached out and kissed his husband in greeting did his face changed into Kurt's. Now that might freak anyone out, but it did not, nor did it startled him awake. It was the normalcy in which he greeted Kurt, as if his friend were in fact his husband, and only when the dream fuzzed out and Kurt disappeared did he wake with a start searching for Kurt. His subconscious dreamt of him in a way he had never done so before, and it comforted him until he wasn't there anymore, making his body seek that which he wanted to see: Kurt.

The slumbering and probably hangover ridden man gave him comfort, made him whole in a way that frightened him sometimes.

Once he put his glasses back on, he saw that it was already nine a.m. Blaine tried to shuffle out from under Kurt's warm body, but was stopped when Kurt tugged him closer, and ground his morning erection into his hip.

Okay Blaine don't panic, it's morning wood, you're sporting your own. So you aren't one to judge. Just slip out of bed, no harm no foul.

When he tried again Kurt's breathing picked up and he moaned and did it again, holding fast to the grip he now had on Blaine's stomach.

"Blaine. _Mmmm_"

Well that was definitely a new way for Blaine to hear his name from his best friends mouth. It was...intriguing, but Blaine felt like a creep watching and feeling his friend rut against his side, even if it was a pretty picture that stroked his ego a little bit. Also, it drew attention to his own erection. That was not so good. So he decide to wake Kurt while he still could hold some semblance of composure.

"Kurt? Angel wake up."

Kurt did quite the opposite though, Blaine's voice seemed to trigger a more physical response, and not in the direction Blaine was anticipating. Kurt ground harder into Blaine, and the noises that were coming out of Kurt were probably audio porn in some states. Then his hand reached out to feel over Blaine's nipple making his breath catch. Blaine tried to move some more, but then Kurt's hand crept down and cupped Blaine through his pyjama bottoms, making Blaine groan and yelp at the same time.

The sudden movement from Blaine seemed to egg Kurt on, and even though Kurt was still unconscious his hands kept roaming, dangerously so, and always trying to go back to his pants. Blaine was horribly turned on now, so he decided to do the only thing he knew how, to get Kurt to wake up instantly, and to also gain back some amount of control without him ending up in a heap on the floor.

In a move reminiscent of Dalton's fight club days, Blaine lunged out and grabbed Kurt's wrists and flipped him so Blaine was straddling a now very awake Kurt.

_Aha success!_

One thing that Blaine didn't account for was the position that he was now in, with both of their hard groins pressed together. One small move and it could be dangerous.

"Blaine why are you on top of me?" He looked far more awake than any other morning that Blaine had ever seen.

Blaine giggled. " To keep you from dry humping my leg like a beagle." Kurt opened his mouth comically wide.

"I was not! Sorry morning wood isn't a choice B!"

" I know Kurt, but that still doesn't negate that you were dry jumping my hip, grabbing at me in very _fun_ yet inappropriate places, and wouldn't let me up. I mean I'm not some floozy Kurt."

Blaine let go of Kurt's wrists when he laughed. His voice was hoarse from the crying last night obviously, but at least Kurt was in good enough spirits to laugh at the their current predicament. Especially since it was morning, and Kurt hated mornings.

"Yeah well, we're both floozies considering I tried to make out with my best friend last night..." Oh so Kurt did remember. Not so much of a hangover then.

"And why may I ask am _I _still a floozy then?"

"Because you're straddling me still and your dick is poking me in the hip. At least buy me breakfast first."

Blaine's laugh was full and hearty and it made Kurt's head spin. He remembered everything from last night, far more than he was hoping to, but then Blaine had been comforting and once again more understanding than Kurt ever thought he deserved.

"Pffff what am I your house elf. Make your own damn food." Blaine playfully swayed Kurt`s chest.

"We'll you are rather short..." Maybe he hit him a little harder this time.

"Hey!"

Blaine got this look in his eye. "How's your head by the way?"

"Not bad, mostly clear actually, why?" Kurt should have known from the mischievous glint he was being given. "No, no, no, NO!"

Kurt shrieked as Blaine started tickling him. He already had him pinned so making Kurt laugh, because he was insanely ticklish, was the only course of action. Kurt batted at Blaine to stop, more like begged actually, as he laughed and laughed, feeling the small headache he did have ebbing away. Kurt then noticed a game changer. Blaine had left himself exposed and Kurt reached behind him to tickle behind his knee in response, his one weak spot.

Blaine topped off him releasing a less than manly squeak, giving up, his hands in the air.

"Uncle, uncle!"

After a few seconds of laughing and panting Blaine ended back up on his side of the bed lying right beside Kurt.

"That was ridiculous." Kurt breathed out smiling. A real smile this time.

"We usually are." Blaine reached out and loosely put an arm on Kurt's waist, almost like a safety blanket. "Hey Kurt?" Kurt's eyes had closed but he was still breathing a little hard, his cheeks were flushed, but he looked happy.

"Mmmm?"

"I'm sorry I'm asking but...what did you mean last night, when you said that everything hurts? When you said that you've been fucked up for so long?" He had asked in the quietest voice he could in hopes to not scare Kurt off. Kurt visibly tensed, but was soothed slowly by the thumb of Blaine's hand on his hip.

"I want to know, and you can tell me anything Kurt."

"I know it's just hard Blaine."

"So was the jolly rogering you were giving my leg this morning" Kurt opened his eyes and barked out laughing.

"Oh my god! I am never going to live that down am I?"

Blaine emphasized the pop noise at the end of his response. "Nope!" but then continued immediately.

"But seriously, you can tell me anything."

Kurt squared his shoulders as best as he could lying down and took a deep breath.

"Please don't freak out okay?"

Kurt leaned in and braced his forehead on Blaine's for the support, but also for the closeness that he needed. Blaine guided his hand up to join Kurt's, giving it an affectionate squeeze before placing on his own chest right above his heart.

"I'm here, what's wrong honey? Tell only as much as you can, don't push it alright?"

_Time to come clean_ is what Kurt thought in his head. Their breaths were mingled from their close proximity and Kurt just couldn't figure out how to say it. How do you tell the man that you love, that you do? How can you break a confidence like that? All Blaine had ever done for him was be there for him, love him in his own ways, and take care of him. How could he make someone that special, that important to him, uncomfortable and want to run away.

_Just tell him….he'll understand_. Finn's words echoed in his head from somewhere deep in his subconscious.

The overwhelming implications were making him shake again in panic.

"Kurt?"

"I'm a mess B. I-I'm broken. I-I want what I can't h-have and I...well it's killing me sometimes, no all the time and I just…"

Blaine leaned forward and kissed Kurt's lips quickly and even Blaine didn't know why at first.

"Kurt it's okay, just tell me."

Kurt was in utter shock. The hitch in his breath as Blaine had just nonchalantly leaned over and pecked his lips left him reeling. Blaine had never done that before, neither of them have, until last night apparently. Despite being as close as they were, cuddling was normal, kisses to the cheeks were normal, jokes about morning erections and hidden lube throughout the apartment in the college days were normal, but this? The lips were reserved for lovers, end game. And Blaine just did...what why?

"Blaine?"

Blaine hummed but from where their foreheads were still pressed together, neither could see the others eyes.

"Kurt just relax, breathe with me, and tell me what wrong."

Kurt just moved his body closer to the timbre of Blaine's voice, all but wrapping himself in the sound. If there ever was a more comforting place on the planet than Kurt had yet to find it. Here goes nothing. He splayed the hand that was still on Blaine chest and breathed out as he spoke.

"I'll just show you then."

When his lips touched Blaine's they both inhaled sharply but didn't move, and just let the contact happen. A second later Kurt moved his lips back a fraction. Blaine's mind was whirling at what his best friend was doing.

"Kurt, what?"

"Just give me this, just one moment."

Kurt in that moment of courage, seeing Blaine not back off the bed like he had been burnt, moved his hand from Blaine's chest to his neck, then to the hair at the nape behind his ear. Their lips were still grazing but still unmoving.

"Even if it's only once B. Just once."

Before Blaine could really understand what was happening or even move away or forward, Kurt's lips were warm and soft on his again, this time with a little pressure. It was still very chaste but meaningful, and Blaine had to hold back the sigh that he wanted to release, but god he didn't know where his brain was at right now.

Feeling more courageous Kurt opened his mouth ever so slightly and deepened the kiss only to be unexpectedly kissed back. Blaine hadn't run for the hills, he wasn't throwing Kurt off the bed in a defiant rage but giving in ever so slightly and kissing him back. It was tender and beautiful in a way he wasn't expecting. It was almost practiced. But Kurt shut off his brain for just those few seconds because he finally, finally got to know what Blaine tasted like, got to feel his pulse quicken on his neck under his fingertips, and know that for even this one brief shining moment that Blaine may harbour something akin to affection for him, in a way he had always told himself was impossible.

Blaine was so lost in what was going on, what he was feeling or not feeling, tasting and not tasting, that he all but groaned when his phone started ringing, loud and insistent.

It popped the bubble.

Blaine flew back from where he was kissing, no the term snogging might actually be more accurate, with his best friend. Kurt. Oh god what had he done? His ass hit the floor unceremoniously. The phone just kept ringing as Blaine watched from where he had landed on the floor in a heap as the kiss swollen lips and teary eyes of his best friend seemed to dig into his very soul.

The ringtone was Justin's. His husband. The man he married, not the man he was just kissing, but the one he pledged his life to, his devotion, his trust! Oh god, he couldn't answer the phone now, he would freak the hell out.

Oh god, Kurt was looking at him with an expression of pure and unmasked horror.

"I'm so, so sorry Blaine. I told you I ruin everything." Kurt shuffled the comforter off of him and all but dashed past the partition.

"Kurt! Kurt wait! Stop!"

Blaine was off the floor, his ringing phone forgotten, as he tried to get to Kurt before he locked the bathroom door. He didn't make it in time.

"Kurt? Kurt come on open up, we need to talk about this." Blaine slumped his forehead against the door when the only response was the muted sniffles from the other side of the door. He coughed for the first time this morning and it almost came out as a sob when Kurt still wouldn't answer

"Kurt please. I'm sorry I didn't stop you earlier! I'm sorry if I gave you any impression that was untrue but I just didn't, well I don't know what's going on with you and I just….I just want to help. I do love you ya know? You're my best friend in the world and I hate to see you upset."

There was a small sob on the other side of the door but still no response. Kurt had shut the door on anything being said for a while, and he knew that he had to give him his space.

He walked back into the bedroom, completely forgetting his husbands call and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Fuck! Fuckitty fuck fuck…" He pulled on his hair in frustration. What the hell had he done? What had just happened?

Somewhere in back of his mind he heard a voice. _What's going on man, honestly, bro to bro. - I'll stay the night and we can talk. Man to hobbit._

_Finn._

Grabbing his phone, and clearing the three missed calls from Justin's number he sent a text as quickly as he could.

_Drunk Kurt is alive but not so well. Neither am I man. I need an ear or a shoulder of both. Got any plans for today? I need advice and there is no one that understand what's going on in my life that I can talk to right now. Help? Bro to bro? - Blaine_

As if waiting for someone to call Finn messaged back. Simple and effective, much life Finn himself.

**Hey, glad you guys survived. Got some errands to run today, will pick you up in ten if you can be ready. - Finn**

_Good deal and thnx Finn. *Fist bump* - Blaine_

**Still a dork Blaine. C u in 10 - Finn.**

If Kurt wouldn't talk to him, then he was going to talk to the one person that might actually know what the hell was going on with him...his brother.

XXXX

* * *

Kurt had shut the door so quickly he was wondering if the slam would have woken up or disturbed Ms. Kleinburg next door, but he needed to get away from Blaine.

His body had betrayed him, his instincts were wrong, and he thought, no he thinks, that he may have just ruined the best thing that's ever happened to him.

The tears were falling of their own free will as he heard Blaine pounding on the door and pleading with him to open up. But Kurt was a coward, too afraid to face what he had just admitted with his body. Everything hurt too much. This was why he hid his emotions behind a layer of nonchalance and indifference. This was why he had always stayed Blaine's best friend as opposed to breaking that barrier between them. Now he had waited until his friend was married and happy to spring this on him? Some friend he was.

"I do love you ya know? You're my best friend in the world and I hate to see you upset."

Kurt slid down against the tub and covered the sob that fell from his mouth with his hand. _I love you too B, that's why I can't stop crying about what I've done. I have made you confused, and for that I may never forgive myself._

Kurt curled in on himself, trying desperately to put the wall back up that he had let fall. He would fix this, even if it meant ignoring Blaine for a while, he would get back his indifference. It would be the only way to save face and keep Blaine from feeling guilty about even remotely cheating on his husband.

Kurt couldn't morally see his best friend's marriage fall apart because of him.

As Blaine's insistence ebbed away, Kurt sobbed for what was probably fifteen solid minutes, crying away the love that he had let show, and for once he knew, this was the last time he would try and show it.

That was when he heard the door slam. Blaine had left, and a small part of him was afraid to open the door, fearing that Blaine had left permanently.

Only after calming down remotely did Kurt open the door and to his relief he saw Blaine's suitcases by the door. So he had only just gone out. A note on the kitchen counter caught his attention.

_**Out with Finn. Carlo's cheesecake in the fridge, and aspirin on the counter. I love you remember? What more proof do you need? **_

_**We need to talk when I get back. It seems we both have our heads up our asses. Don't be sad :( Angels should never cry.**_

_**Love B ox**_

Kurt smirked even if his chest clenched at the note, but not merely as much as it clenched when he opened the fridge to see the tiny plate, holding the cheesecake, with a little white note scribbled on the top.

_**To one Kurt Hummel : for those moments when cheesecake cures all. ox**_

_Nothing could cure this B, nothing_.

At least he had his one moment with Blaine, and no matter how much hardship and arguing it would cause once Blaine and him did talk it out, at least in his mind, he would always have that one shiny minute where he could imagine Blaine was his.

* * *

**_This had to be done right and dear god was it a git and a half! Ugh, dialogue chapters are my bane sometimes. I hope you liked it. Leave a review if you can, but please no cyber fists, I bruise easily. lol_**

**_Ta! xo_**


	8. Chapter 8

_A/N: I love you all, that's the only true thanks I can send to each and everyone of you that has left feedback, or has even read this topsy turvy story. So thank you, I send you so many hugs that my cyber arms are now officially tired._

_I was going to publish this chapter in two parts but...you've waited long enough. So here's the climax of the first story arc, the one you guys have been waiting for. Here we go!_

_Also, I was listening to Theo Katzman the entire time I wrote this :) If you don't know who he is...shame on you! No seriously, check him out, he's an awesome singer/songwriter. Equally epic and adorkable._

_I own nothing, and if I did, well there would be more Klaine, and it would much more suited for Showcase or HBO. Cheers :) All mistakes are my own, be kind and review._

* * *

_**Stand By Me**_

**Chapter 8**

Finn knew a code red when he saw one.

After getting home last night, Finn knew that he would have to go out first thing in the morning to Bushwick to get his car back. Thankfully he had made friends with a nice couple that lived in the building next to Kurt's, so he knew he could leave his car parked overnight without fear that it wouldn't be there in the morning.

He would go back and get his car, but leave the rest of his stuff at his brothers. Why? Because the way that Blaine was acting last night made him wonder if he should leave a grace period for him and his brother to 'talk it out'. You had to be a blind man to not see the tension and awkwardness that those two had been giving each other, and Finn knew for certain that Kurt had things he needed to say to his best friend. It was just a matter of time before he actually did it.

The problem was, Finn figured Kurt would bare all, drunk off his mind, and god knows Finn didn't want to be there when that hit the fan.

They needed time and space to figure out why they were so confused. Finn knew that there was something there, it was just a matter of time before they either explored it, or didn't, but at very least acknowledged it. Honestly after a decade being friends, you'd think the topic of possibly being attracted to your best friend would come up. Finn would wait and see, but even for someone like him, the waiting was getting tedious.

So he left them be, he wouldn't even tell them he was in the area. He would of course, be around for damage control later, he just didn't expect _later_ to be so soon.

While he was waiting in the insanely long line up at Carlo's once again, this time for those tasty cheese danish things that he had come to love, and maybe a tea, he was a little surprised that Blaine messaged him this early, and it definitely looked like a code red.

The content of the message made Finn close his eyes in fear and exasperation. He wondered if his brother really did put his foot in it. Sock in it? Whatever, he was worried that something was really wrong if Blaine needed urgent bro time.

Well, he was already in the area anyways, might as well pick up Blaine and he can come with on his errands for the day. Maybe Finn could get more information out of him than he had last night. If there was one person that Kurt trusted more than him...it was Blaine.

"Hi can I get two of those epic cheese danish things, a large tea two milk and a medium drip as well. Thanks."

Finn also figured that Blaine probably needed a pick me up . He did remember his buddy's coffee order after all, Kurt had taught him the importance of such knowledge.

XXXX

* * *

"Hi honey it's me. I guess you're still sleeping or whatever but I haven't heard your voice in a while. Texting just doesn't cut it. Anyways, we're making really good progress here establishing a workable network that's finally fucking functioning. The people I'm working with are really nice thankfully, and god I forgot how much my accent has suffered not using my japanese all the time. I keep getting made fun of for my diction. Anywho...I just really wanted to talk to you. I'm heading back in, we're having a dinner-ish karaoke party tonight, and I wish you were here so we could all hear you sing. I hope you're feeling better, and that I get to hear that voice again soon. Anyways, I love you, and I guess I'll talk to you….Oy Smythe! Give that back you daft…." *Beeep*

"Seb you stupid prick!" Sebastian just held the nicked phone in his hand, ended the call and then chucked it back at Justin.

"Love you too Lefebvre. We're supposed to be partying, and you're out here, hiding from the rain. talking to an answering machine."

"Yeah well I wanted to leave a message for Blaine, or maybe talk to him. It's been a few days and he's been sick and I…" Sebastian interrupted him.

"Can't do anything about it from here. I know you love him but don't be boring."

Sebastian rolled his eyes in a way that Justin had become quite used to over the last few days.

Sebastian had definitely been an interesting person to get to know and work with, in Justin's opinion. At work he was all business. Three piece suits most of the time, all classically tailored, his voice rang true with some of the finer Shakespearean actors that graced the stage, because that's what Justin learned Sebastian was...a performer.

He knew exactly what to say, when, and how to phrase it to get the optimum effect and feedback. He could play a crowd like a well oiled machine, and delicately sooth a person's worries like he was stroking the hair of a lover. Sebastian was very, very, good at manipulating people. so much so that some could consider it an artform.

But on the other hand, away from influential eyes and ears, far beyond the prying concerns of the corporate backbone, Sebastian was many things, but it wasn't the calm, cool, and collected person in a suit. It was closer to that of a giant child. One that had an extensive and sometimes vulgar vocabulary, but he was excitement wrapped in silliness. It was rather endearing; an acquired taste though.

It was like the man had a serious form of controlled personality disorder, that or he was a walking yin and yang. Maybe he was a Pisces? Justin guessed that's what made him so entertaining, you never knew which Sebastian was stepping up to plate. You just had to sit back and watch what he did, and where he aimed the pitch, and of course duck if it was aimed at you. Also it had been funny watching people match wits with him, his one liners could make Blaine's friend from back home, Santana, proud.

But amidst all of that, Sebastian had made his first week in Japan better. His work ethic and dedication to the project showed him why his father and the company had hired him as a junior board member, and his personality lit up an entire street. He was oddly intriguing, as long as he wasn't bored. Justin liked him, there was just something about him.

"Everything's boring to you Seb."

"Not true! Like that bartender in there, the one that is obviously half Japanese, and half maybe Amercian I would guess. He is far from boring. Let's go chat him up, make tonight more interesting."

"I am not being your wingman Smythe." Justin sighed, even if it was half-assed.

Sebastian sighed and rolled his eyes again.

"Fine. You. Are. No. Fun. But….. we do have a duet coming up so maybe I can get you to loosen up that way?"

"What?! Sebastian I _don't_ sing!" Justin was deplorably worried. He always said he sounded like a cat with it's tail caught in a blender when he sang. But maybe that was because he always compared his voice to Blaine's which sounded like musical velvet.

"Give it three more rounds of Saki and you'll be my own personal canary J.J"

"Oh good lord what have I gotten myself into." Justin rubbed his hands across his face.

They walked back into the bar shoulder to shoulder, the table of co-workers called them over hurriedly, gesturing to the round of shots. Sebastian and Justin downed the two for each of them that were laid out, Justin coughing after the second.

"It's called fun Jus. Try and have some. For me?"

Sebastian smiled genuinely and elbowed Justin in the ribs lightly nudging his neck towards the bar tender. The eyebrow wiggle really sent Justin over the top giggling.

"If I pass out you're carrying me back to the hotel I hope you know." They both raised their eyebrows together, a perfect mirrored response and laughed immediately after.

"Is that an invitation Lefebvre?"

Justin didn't answer because before he knew it, he was being dragged onto a stage for the first time in his life. He hoped everyone here had earplugs.

The rest of the night was a blur….at least for Justin. Sebastian had everything under control, or so he thought.

XXXX

* * *

"One medium drip for the man that looks like he's been through the ringer and back. There's a danish in the bag for you too dude. Sugar makes like, everything better."

Blaine smiled as he fastened his seatbelt, setting his coffee in the cupholder for the passenger seat. God did he need the coffee right now.

"Thanks man. God Kurt and I well.. Look I know this was a little out of the blue n' all but I just needed…"

Finn started the car and shushed Blaine with his hand. It was unlike Finn to cut someone off but there was a half, and all knowing smile on his face, that made him stop.

"Look I don't know what went on, but we will talk about it. Just give it a few hours first yeah? We've got some stuff to do so maybe like, distancing yourself from the problem for a minute will help once we _do_ talk about it okay?"

Blaine nodded. Finn had these moments where he could be the smartest person in the world sometimes. If you were ever in an argument, sometimes walking away and cooling down was the best option. If you couldn't remember where you put something, sometimes putting it in the background of your mind would somehow jog your memory. In this case, separating yourself from the situation and concentrating on other things could give you perspective.

It was all about refocusing, and Finn's advice really made sense, so he went with it.

Blaine turned up the volume on the stereo as Van Halen's _Dreams_ came on. Yeah, chillin' and letting his brain relax while he went wherever Finn had to go, was probably the calmest course of action that he could come up with.

"Thanks Finn."

"No worries dude. Crank that again will you? And sing it with me, it's been too long."

Finn drummed as best as he could on the steering wheel while Blaine, hands empty, mimicked the chords on the keyboard before he was overtaken by the urge to drum along with Finn.

The both sang loud and clear, not caring what people thought of the two dudes belting out songs older than they were.

_**Run, run, run away**_

_**Like a train runnin' off the track**_

_**Got the truth bein' left behind**_

_**Falls between the cracks**_

_**Standin' on broken dreams**_

_**Never losin' sight, ah**_

_**Well just spread your wings**_

And as lost in the song as he was, and as thankful as Blaine was for Finn's company, the thought of dreams, his dreams, spreading your wings and flying, his thoughts lingered for a second on Kurt, try as he might not to. Kurt was the centre of all his thoughts these days it would seem.

XXXX

"So as I told Mrs. Hudson-Berry the other day, there's one full bathroom on the main floor, one private attached to the master, and a half in the basement. It's finished but not furnished. We can start down there if you like Mr. Hudson."

"It's Finn please, and sure that would be great. Blaine feel free to look around dude. I'll be back in a few."

Finn followed Heather, so he could see the rest of the house, right after Blaine smiled, still holding the rest of his coffee.

Blaine took a minute to look at the large family room where he had been left to look around. On the drive out here to Huntington, Long Island, which had only taken about an hour surprisingly, Blaine had been brought up to speed on what him and Finn were going to do for the day.

Obviously they were looking at houses, really nice houses actually, and Blaine had to hold back the bite of cynicism because he had forgotten how well Rachel's Broadway career had gone, and now the fruits of that labour had become the heir-apparent with the borderline seven figure homes they were seeing today.

Huntington Bay was a really nice suburb, almost like the Hamptons but on the other coast. Finn's school was in Oyster Bay so this would be a much closer commute for him to his work, and it also afforded them the luxury of only being about an hour away from the city and Kurt. Finn had told him all about his and Rach's plans to start a family and that this was the last hurdle before they could actually settle.

_Settle._

It was such a weird word. It almost suggested giving up on the chase in life, the thrill of it, but at the same time it meant stability, and calm. Blaine thought he had that, he thought he had settled, but in the last week he felt anything but settled. Actually it had been quite a long time since he felt content enough in his place in the world. He had been alone in his own skin; in his own marriage. Sometimes he just couldn't recognize his own life as his.

Blaine shook that thought away though as he ventured further into the home and into the amazingly sized kitchen that he would loved to cook in. Maybe he could one day? If they got the house that was, and he was actually in town for once, and he wasn't….

Blaine really had to stop venturing into his own head, it was becoming far too regular, and somewhat depressing.

So, this house with it's 2.5 baths, 3 bedrooms, a walk out terrace with a water view from almost every side felt homey, and yet extravagant enough that Finn could see why Rachel was excited about this prospect.

Blaine slid the door to the back porch open, the breakfast nook left behind him, as he took in the view. If he could pull off that insanely loud whistle that Kurt could do effortlessly he would have. This was a seriously nice place.

The main family room had been big enough for the piano that Blaine could already see Rachel insisting they set up there, and there was more than enough room for two large couches. The main foyer wasn't large but the high ceiling gave it a theatrical quality that Blaine could respect, but the back yard, the terrace, well Blaine could visualize it. A family, or a gathering of families coming together out here...

_There would be a barbeque area to the left along a small fence that Finn would probably end up erecting, and Rachel would insist that her and Kurt find fabrics for the outdoor furniture that seemed organic enough but wouldn't drown out the natural beauty of the exterior._

_Blaine could see Finn and Rachel's two children, one with long flowing chestnut hair, a girl, and the other a muted brown haired little boy. They were chasing each other around the yard smiling and laughing._

_Blaine could see himself here on the fourth of July weekend, visiting Finn and Rachel, and playing with their two kids._

_His hair would have a touch of grey on the side, and as usual he would be crawling around on his knees to play with them while Kurt, from the sun lounger, would yell at him for ruining the pants that he had made from a silk blend that was not to be treated as such._

_He could see Nick and Jeff arguing with Finn and Burt over the finer eccentricities of "proper" barbecuing. He could see little Sami, who wasn't so little anymore, climbing on Blaine's back, being almost as tall as he was, as he gave her a piggyback even if she was too big for that now. He would do it just because he could. He would then decidedly dump her gently in the pool, getting her hair wet and making the tween upset, but laugh nonetheless._

_The amazing uncle, and in this house, Blaine could see him coming over and being just that. _

_Then the visions became just a little more real._

_He heard Carol call over to him_

"_Blaine get over here and tell your son that he can't go in the pool without his water wings, he's still too little."_

_Then he saw the little man who was his son. Three years old maybe, with dark ringlets just like his own, crumpled on top of his head, his yellow dinosaur swim trunks tied snugly on his waist. He was looking defiant even as Carol applied sunscreen on the little boys arms._

_Blaine felt the urge to jump into the illusion until he saw his other self run over to the little man and pick him up. There were words exchanged and the little guy nodded and spread his arms willingly, he would always be a sucker for his papa apparently. Kurt came up from behind them smiling, so he could place the water wings on his arms rolling his eyes._

_Kurt?_

"_He gets this dramatic side from you ya know?" Kurt said to this to Blaine. Kurt looked fabulous still. The Kennedy hairline he fought to protect still intact, but their were age and laugh lines around his eyes now. He looked better, happy even._

_Blaine saw his other self lean in and kiss Kurt, undoubtedly to shut him up._

"_Yeah right, he didn't get that from his daddy huh? You're never the dramatic one." Blaine could see the eye roll that was so Kurt Hummel right then and something in his heart clenched at the scene. It looked way too real._

"Hey Blaine, whatcha think?"

Blaine was literally kicked out of his daydream, the visions of a happy family barbeque diminished like smoke before his eyes, and he turned, slightly emotional still, to see a smiling Finn beside him.

When he didn't respond straight away Finn got this worried and confused look in his eyes.

"Dude, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost man."

"Yeah." Blaine swallowed thickly," Yeah I'm good, sorry spaced out for a sec. This house is amazing Finn really, and I haven't even seen the rest of it."

Finn didn't mention the far off look from his friend but took the bait to rattle on and on about the house as the walked in front of Heather back to the front door.

"I know right? Rachel was right, I'll give her that. This is the nicest of the three places. I would totally put an offer in for this one."

Before the agent could say anything to that statement Finn turned around to face her with his hand extended.

"Thanks for the time Heather, but yes I will have to talk this over with my wife."

"Of course, but I will inform you if someone wants to move on this house or any of the others I showed you today, just so you can have the heads up. This house won't last long I assure you though."

"Yes, thank you. And I will contact my wife shortly, hopefully we can agree on an offer. We would love to move in by the end of the year, maybe even Thanksgiving, wherever we choose that is, or get accepted for."

Blaine saw the glint of excitement in Finn's features and even the smiling undertones from the agent who knew that if this house sold, her cut would be quite decent. Blaine shook Heather's hand as well out of politeness before they turned back to the car.

"The first house might be a little small for what I think you're looking for Finn, and the second was about as ostentatious as Twelve Oaks. This feels right for you guys...in my opinion."

Finn buckled his seatbelt and smiled.

"Dude I have no idea what Twelve Oaks is and osten...well whatever you just said I don't know what that means but I think you're right."

Blaine scoffed because that was just so...Finn.

"I think this is the house man. Thanks for coming with me today."

Blaine smiled at Finn again, trying to forget the haunting images that he had seen not ten minutes prior. As he turned the radio back on, the visions of him smiling and content, and apparently living a life that wasn't his own, continued to plague him.

"You're welcome Finn. So where to now?"

"Not far. The beach. You wanted to talk so...we're gonna grab a hotdog or something and talk?"

"Are you always hungry?"

"Not always, but a lot yeah."

As they were pulling up a small street to headed to a public beach front, Blaine's phone buzzed in his pocket.

_Shrimp or chicken? Strawberry or peach? - Kurt_

Blaine looked at the message. Oh no Kurt was cooking up a storm, this couldn't be good. He must be worried.

**Shrimp and Peach. As long as they aren't together, just ew. - Blaine**

_Please, do I look like Jeff? Okay bring your appetite. If we're gonna talk tonight, we're pigging out. My waistline be damned - Kurt._

Wow Kurt really was frazzled, nothing was damned less than Kurt's consciousness over his waistline.

XXXX

* * *

Blaine had never been called stupid so many times in the space of an hour in his life. Now Finn may not have said stupid directly so many times but he had hinted at it the entire time Blaine regaled him in the previous evening's events.

Blaine told him about how much Sergio bugged him. Finn laughed and said that wasn't surprising, the guy was all over his brother, and seemed to be smug about having Kurt on his arm. It was only natural. So Blaine was being silly because it was a normal reaction, Finn had apparently been hiding his own protectiveness as well, only better.

Blaine told him all about helping Kurt, leaving out the nakedness but including the awkwardness and the light kisses. Finn had been surprised but understanding. He said that one time when he went drinking with his friends from college, he had watched a very straight Noah Puckerman make out with a guy for ten minutes just because he thought he had nice lady lips. Puck was as straight as an arrow, so...Finn said that alcohol lowers your inhibitions and makes you sometimes slightly stupid in comparison to your sober self. Blaine rationalized that too, even if the tension was far more real than most drunk kisses he'd seen and partaken in.

Then he got to the sober part of the night, well morning. This is where Finn chose not to say too much until Blaine was finished talking.

"_...and then I kissed him back, willingly! Only when my phone went off did I back off and fall on my ass. Kurt ran out the room crying and I felt like a complete tool! I never wanted to hurt him but he surprised me and I am not even sure what the hell is going on in my head that made me do that, the kiss, not the bolting. Fear made me bolt, the kiss, well that was the climax of everything I've been feeling over the last little while man. I just don't know where my brain is at."_

_Finn took a second and finished chewing the hot dog he had gotten. It was a pretty damn good one too. He chose his words very, very carefully._

"_You need to talk to him Blaine."_

_Blaine huffed knowingly. "We're gonna talk...tonight. I'm just so fucking scared that I've ruined our relationship, our friendship."_

"_I'm sure Kurt thinks the same thing too. Maybe even more so. I mean, dude he kissed you right? You may have kissed him back but, like he initiated it."_

_Blaine knew this, he did. But he also knew that Kurt had been more fragile in the recent months apparently than he had been letting on. Kurt breaking down and crying was one thing, but the shattered and terrified man Blaine saw this morning in bed was not his best friend. Or at very least, not the best friend that he had known since Dalton. Finn kept talking before Blaine could say anything else._

"_You're right Blaine. Kurt has been a mess, for quite a while. Everything has been really hard for him, but most importantly his relationship with his own emotions. Wow that was deep!"_

_Blaine laughed deep in his gut at the childishness in Finn's voice; it was soothing._

"_He hasn't known how to approach relationships with anyone in a while. It's like he on autopilot with almost everyone, keeping them at arms distance. Maybe this was Kurt' s way of reaching out to you. He needs you in his life Blaine, even I can see that."_

"_He'll never not have me in his life Finn."_

"_I know, but I don't think Kurt knows that. I mean he knows it but doesn't believe it. You're not here all the time like you used to be, and I don't know if anyone beside me and Rach have noticed the change in him since you got married. It's like, as if his sun went down when you left. He thinks so much of you Blaine. You're his best friend, and he loves ya. I also think you need to seek out the truth in yourself, about what you want in life. Is it Justin? Are you happy? I mean just listen to what he has to say, and listen to yourself. Love him back as you always have and be honest...no matter where tonight's conversation goes. Be open and honest with him...and you're own feelings man. I know you've been questioning yourself but, go with your gut dude."_

XXXX

* * *

It was after five in the evening when Blaine and Finn made their way back to Brooklyn. Blaine had messaged Kurt saying he would be there in about half an hour, and all he got back was an _okay._ No smiley faces, no mention of Kurt calling him B, no affectionate hugs tagged onto the texts. It was too simple, almost cold, and it made Blaine nervous, more nervous than he had ever been. Not since his wedding day really….

**"Tired people take naps Blaine, they don't try to make their innards magically appear in a toilet bowl. You're nervous."**

Blaine chuckled to himself at the memory. Sitting on the floor in the private bathroom in his suit, with Kurt kneeling in front of him, comforting him when he was nervous.

"**I, of course and always, will be there one hundred percent of the way to help you in any ways that you need, so you can marry the man of your dreams. It's what best friends do."**

Best friends. That's what they were right? They could get through this, they had to. Kurt said he would always be there for him and Blaine had promised the same thing in return. He may not know where their relationship was going, but he knew that he would be open-minded to his friend's turmoil, because maybe he could do something to fix it, and inadvertently fix himself.

Finn and him fist bumped and he wished him luck, promising him to be by his phone in case Blaine needed anything.

_He could do this._

Once Blaine was out of the car Finn pulled out his phone lightning quick, and sent out a message to Kurt.

**Be honest little brother. I'm here if you need me**. **- Finn**

XXXX

* * *

The smell that greeted Blaine as he nervously walked up the few storey walk up was spicy but there was also the undertones of sweet, all of that combined to make a smell that Blaine always associated with _home_.

Using his keys, he opened the door without knocking, even though he was sure it wasn't necessary, it _had_ crossed his mind. God he was nervous.

"Hey Blaine!" Kurt had his usual burberry patterned apron on, and he was buzzing about in his pyjamas, clean ones as opposed to the ones from overnight, and he had obviously showered but air dried his hair. It was slightly puffy but it fell in his eyes as he bustled around the kitchen.

"Hey Kurt. What are you making exactly?"

Blaine dumped his keys on the kitchen table, even though there wasn't much room. It was littered with dishes, all covered with plastic wrap or lids respectively. it looked like he had cooked the entire contents of their fridge. "I guess the better question is what _aren't _you making?" Blaine chuckled as Kurt came over and handed him a spoon.

"Funny smartass. If you want to eat tonight, you can you stir the paella, while I keep an eye on dessert and finish whisking?"

Kurt hadn't made eye contact with him yet, but Blaine wasn't exactly surprised. He knew this mode of Kurt, the obsessive compulsive one. At least Kurt was speaking to him, so maybe it wasn't as bad as he feared.

"Sure lemme in there." Blaine shucked off his shirt to leave him in his black undershirt so he wouldn't get too dirty. He lifted the lid to the paella and groaned out loud as the smell hit his nostrils. The whisking to his right stopped immediately.

"Would you like me to leave you alone with the paella? Or do I have to separate you? I don't want you sodomizing my shrimp there Anderson."

Oh thank god Kurt was back to the sassy bitch he knew and loved.

"I'll behave…." He popped a lone shrimp in his mouth. "Blaine!"

"Slightly." Blaine winked and Kurt huffed but with a smile on his face.

"Dick."

The nervous tension lifted right then and there, and Blaine knew that however this talk went, that there was this backbone of comfort that they would always share.

XXXX

* * *

It was nowhere near dignified; the positions that Kurt and Blaine ended up in after dinner, but god they didn't care.

Blaine was slouching in the corner of the couch, his own arm draped over the back while his other remained resting on the arm of the couch, valiantly keeping his head from lolling over. He had his feet propped on the coffee table, which Kurt hadn't complained about surprisingly, but Kurt had his own battle with "food coma" that he was fighting. so that explained his nonchalance.

Kurt had succummed to falling in a heap on the couch, the remnants of his one and only glass of dessert wine lingering on the coffee table, as he rested his head on Blaine's lap, his long legs not quite fitting on the couch completely..

The baked brie and walnut puff pastries, the shrimp paella, and then the peach cobbler with brown sugar whipped cream nearly killed them both. Whether it was from just over eating or the calorie overload, they weren't sure, but for a good two hours they just digested and mumbled along with whatever was playing on Kurt's sound system. It sounded a lot like soft rock. It was weird because that's usually what Blain listened to, and Blaine was sure he wouldn't hear Kurt voluntarily listening to it, but he was too full to care or comment.

The food had been a nice distraction, even if he knew Kurt was deflecting the way that he always did. This time it added a level of comfort to a much tenser situation, only now their senses were numbed, and in Blaine's case, happily so. So he decided to break the ice since they were both on even playing fields.

"Kurt?"

"Hmmm? What?"

"You know we still have to talk angel."

"So my plan on killing us both through the love of food isn't going to make this conversation disappear? Can't I just have a few more days of ignorant bliss?"

Blaine looked down to see the pouting and adorable face Kurt was giving him, looking up through auburn chestnut eyelashes .

Blaine chuckled, and it still hurt his full stomach a little. "As much as that sounds appealing…"

Kurt huffed a little uncomfortably. "Fine. Although I would just like to plead insanity now just in case I say something stupid."

"You aren't stupid. You're your own breed of crazy sure, but remember whom you're talking to honey. I am a whole new level of nuts. But... seriously how are we going to start this?"

Kurt seemed to think it over for a second. He stayed where he was but lowered his gaze. Neither was facing the other, but there was the physical touch that kept them grounded. Maybe what Kurt had to say was easier if Blaine didn't watch him while he spoke.

"How about you just ask me questions and I'll answer them, and then we can switch. I know it's stupid but there are so many things to say Blaine and I don't trust myself to not bawl or rant and rave during a speech that long. Diva remember?"

Blaine knew all too well, even if he was just deflecting again with badly placed humour. His idea did have merit.

"Okay fair enough. Let's start with something easy, who's Sergio?"

Kurt tensed but laughed. "That's the easiest you've got?! God I'm dead meat with this question thing...um okay. I met Serg a few months back. He was looking for the same things I was."

"Which was?" Blaine looked down at Kurt. Kurt didn't meet his gaze.

"Huuuffff….kind of a friends with benefits thing. Oh don't look at me like that Blaine Devon! I don't even need to see your face to know that you're scowling at me."

"I...oh forget it, you know I don't like you throwing yourself around."

"I'm not..well not anymore I guess."

"Explain." Blaine wasn't curt, but he was direct.

"We decided to date I guess. It only started a week ago maybe less but...I dunno for some reason I said yes this time."

Blaine's eyebrows knitted together. "So he's your..boyfriend then?"

Kurt took his time answering him. "I guess if you want to put it into a box. Yeah he's the 'flavour of the month'. "

Blaine took the one hand that Kurt waved around for emphasis. "Don't do that."

"Do what?"

"Talk about people like they don't matter. Do you like this guy? Serg?"

Blaine was trying to prevent a lump in his throat from forming because if Kurt says he cared about this guy, then Blaine had no right to be as snide with him last night as he had.

"I don't know honestly. We're friends I guess. I've known him for a few months, and we do have fun together most of the time. Of course I care about him but maybe...I dunno not completely in the way you're asking. It's kind of like Adam, you remember him? It's like, I like him but there's something missing. I dunno."

"I see, well I think he's a douche, but only cuz I don't know him yet."

"Blaine you've thought all of my boyfriends or fuck buddies were douches. Name one you liked? One!"

Blaine sat there for a minute, and realized that this was not a fair game to be playing.

"See! You can't even name one! You were like the judgemental brother figure that I brought my prom date home to meet, and you always scared the crap out of them or disapproved since they had gone home.."

Blaine pouted as Kurt laughed. " I did not."

"Yes you did, but I'm glad you did. Every single one of them turned out to be a dud in some way or another so, maybe you're judgement wasn't so flawed." Kurt seemed to relax a little now that the "Serg" question was over. Kurt really was touchy about that for some reason.

"Okay so Serg is the very new, and '_unsure if I'm feeling about him the same way_' type of boyfriend. Fair enough." Blaine squeezed the hand that he was still holding and Kurt squeezed back. A sign that he was ready for the next question.

"Okay this is a two parter. You told me briefly that you've been fucked up recently. Well how so and for how long?"

"You don't beat around the bush do you B? Well I'll answer the last part first. I feel like I've been fucked up for most of my adulthood, but more intensely in the last two to three years. Specifically...it's just everything honey."

"Specifically everything? That's anything but specific. Deflecting again, why Kurt?" Blaine was using his firm teacher's voice on Kurt because sometimes Kurt was like a wild stallion. He needed a firm hand to tame him and cut through his flight mechanism. Kurt used humour and sarcasm to hide his hurt, and he wasn't going to let him shy away from this.

"Why Kurt?" Still nothing. So Blaine pinched Kurt's hand that he was holding.

"Ouch!"

"Why Kurt...just tell me." He made his voice softer and even from where Kurt was laying beside him, he could sense the dam break even before it did.

"Because as much as my career has taken off, everything else has fallen apart, and I can't control it, and I can't control myself! How I feel, what I feel, and whom I feel it for!"

Well that had just opened up a can of worms.

"Okay. So you're having trouble with your emotions then."

"Pffff, understatement. I have no emotions Blaine, at least not logical ones. I keep them to myself."

Kurt made to sit up and despite Blaine enjoying the comforting position they were in, he let Kurt up.

"You have plenty of emotions Kurt, I see them clear as day…." Kurt snapped. It wasn't angry, but it was definitely flustered.

"No you don't Blaine! You see anger and hurt. Frustration and longing all hidden behind a veil of bitterness and cleverly placed jokes. The friendship we have is so sacred to me B, and I just can't let you see how much I hurt. You can't possibly understand."

Blaine was a little taken back by the implications that not only did Blaine not notice his friend's turmoil, because he did, and had on numerous occasions when the facade slipped, but he was also pissed that Kurt could have forgotten what he himself had been dealing with...until Blaine remembered he had never told Kurt. He had confided in Finn.

Blaine guessed they were both idiots for hiding their pain.

"This question game sucks Kurt."

"It wasn't my best idea, no." Blaine decided it was time to level the vulnerability playing fields.

"Look I asked you just over a week ago via text while I was wallowing in bed, my cold just starting, and after having a horrendous fight with Justin, a very important question. It was one that I wouldn't let you answer because I shut down. Do you remember it?"

"No." Kurt did remember because his eyes shimmered with acknowledgement. Kurt just wanted to hear Blaine say it. They were facing each other now.

"I asked if you ever had those days where you feel invisible to the ones you love? Like they just don't get you anymore, or they don't love or care for you the way you do for them? Like, does love mean the same thing now as it did a year ago? A decade ago? So I ask you that again….since you feel so lost in your own emotions, since you can't get out what you have to say to the ones you care about...since you feel so broken Kurt as you say, do you know that feeling?"

Kurt's eyes were filled to the brim with tears but he wouldn't let them fall. "Yes. Yes I do know."

"Kurt. My life has been shit these last few months. My marriage, well I should have talked to you but I actually ended up talking to Finn about it last night. I'm pretty miserable and confused too and well, I didn't want to tell you because I was embarrassed."

Kurt's eyebrows shot up comically fast. "Wait why are you embarrassed to tell me about your marriage? That doesn't make any sense. I'm your best friend and was your best man at your wedding to begin with."

"Exactly! You were there to help me through my anxiety on my wedding day. You helped me through it and I guess on some strange level me admitting that my marriage was having troubles made me look bad. You're opinion on my life means everything Kurt! Everything! And to top it all off, you've been dealing with shit you won't tell me either! What kind of relationship do we have here Kurt if we can't tell each other what's bothering us most?"

Kurt leaned forward and rested his head against Blaine's. They just sat there for a minute or two soaking up their combined stupidity.

"You left me."

"Pardon?" This conversation was jumping around a lot, but Kurt opening up was still a victory. Blaine would spill anything that his heart ached over if it meant Kurt would be honest with him. And what did he mean _left him_? Did he mean to get married? To move away? All of the above?

"You left me. It was always you and me versus the world. In high school, at Dalton. We graduated from college basically together, only a year apart, and at different schools but you know what I mean. You went to teachers college and I got my promotion at Vogue . com afterwards. It was always together. We saw each other through lovers and illness, our own and our families'. We fought and loved together Blaine. We moved here to be together and make lives for ourselves. I was always an emotionally...unavailable person, I loved my privacy, but you were always the one that broke through that fence. And then...you left."

"Kurt, I got married…"

"I know! I know, but you weren't just not there in person, it was like you really left, as in completely, and my heart, well it broke Blaine. Silently, but it broke. I mean first it had been Nick and Jeff that got married and started a family, Tina and her husband moved out of the city shortly after, now Finn and Rachel, _Mrs New York City is my Home,_ is moving to the burbs for good with my brother...I'm the only one left."

"Angel…" Kurt's floodgates were open though, so he kept going.

"You took my heart with you when you left for Seattle you know that right? And I haven't been able to feel things properly since, and it's killing me B. You may be having emotional difficulties Blaine, with your marriage, which I don't want to trivialize, and we will talk about it together, but you asked me why I'm a mess? Why I feel like I ruin everything, and why I feel like I am so unbelievably fucked up and sorry for everything? Well... it's because I'm in love with you Blaine, and have been since high school. You took my heart with you Blaine when you left, because I gave it to you freely, without need of reciprocation. It was yours from the start. I can't get it back, no matter how hard I try, and I know this will mess up everything. So...I'm sorry, but I'm in love with you and I'm broken because of it."

Blaine took a deep breath through his nose and exhaled through his mouth shakily. He thanked his lucky stars that the cold was all but gone or he would be hyperventilating at this point. Kurt loved him sure, but _in love_ with him? He couldn't be serious could he? And after all this time?

"Kurt I just, are you serious?"

Kurt fidgeted with their clasped hands not daring to look at Blaine.

"Considering the state of both of our lives Blaine, and my epicly horrible timing, I wish I wasn't. But it's true. I-I've been denying t-this for years. Last night.." Kurt swallowed so thickly Blaine could hear it. " Last night was my brain and body giving up hiding it, and then this morning...B I'm sorry but that will never happen again. Please, please please, can we just forget this, and get back to our normal? I don't want you to feel uncomfortable. It's in the open now so….yeah."

Blaine pulled his hands away from Kurt and if he wasn't mistaken there was an indisputably light sob that Kurt released when their hands let go of each other. Blaine stood up and began pacing.

Kurt, his best friend was in love with him. Beautiful, angry, judgemental and wonderful Kurt, loved him beyond what he ever thought possible, or beyond what he ever thought he wanted.

Did he want this? No, not when it caused so much pain to his best friend and god knows what it was doing to him. He loved his husband, Justin was amazing even if they had been at each others necks recently, even if Blaine had more than once contemplated leaving him to stay at a friends house for the weekend just to get some space, even if Kurt was perfect to him..._Stop Blaine. Think this through._

This was Kurt, his best friend. They had shared so much in the ten years plus of knowing one another, and this shouldn't be awkward, but yet it was. But only because Blaine didn't know exactly how he felt.

"Blaine? You're kinda going to wear a trail in the area rug if you keep pacing like that? Also, can you say something before I choke on my own tongue here?"

Blaine hadn't noticed the ferocity in which he was pacing, but Kurt's voice and then his completely terrified expression brought him back. Kurt had suffered enough, so Blaine decided to let his feelings sit and stew for a second while he dealt with his friend. Truthfully, he needed to be honest with him, even if everything that came out of his mouth terrified him to say.

Blaine kneeled on the couch right beside Kurt, not keeping his distance as you would expect but getting right in Kurt's face. Kurt should be used to this with Blaine, but his trepidation over what he had just revealed made him want to back off and shy away from Blaine's normally touchy nature.

"I'm going to rant now Kurt, and you are going to listen okay?" Kurt didn't say anything, he tried to nod and talk but nothing came out, he really was too scared.

"Blink once if you understand, twice if you don't honey." Kurt blinked about six times in succession. Blaine couldn't help but laugh and it made Kurt's quivering lip smile even the slightest.

"And what does repeated blinking mean."

"It means I understand and yet I don't and then there was some thrown in there just for confusion sake because currently I am so confused as to what you're thinking and its scaring the shit out of me Blaine."

"God Kurt you're amazing, stupid just like me sometimes but amazing."

Blaine kissed Kurt's cheek which heated in a heavy blush even before Blaine pulled away.

Blaine got up and began walking back and forth across their living room. Kurt just tucked his feet under him so he was sitting cross legged on the couch, the symbol of innocence, but with the worried weight on his shoulders of an adult.

"Do you know how much I loved it at Dalton Kurt?" That was not the first sentence Kurt was expecting but he played along, sarcasm dripping from his words playfully.

"You mean the Warblers right? Blaine and the Pips...why wouldn't you have loved it?"

"Funny, but you know what I mean silly. Dalton was the first place where I felt at home."

Kurt allowed himself a cleansing breath and tried to relax.

"Dalton was where I met you Kurt. That day on the staircase in your horrible spy outfit.." Kurt held up his hand and Blaine acquiesced. "Okay you're fabulously fashion forward interpretation of our hideous uniforms."

"Better."

"Well that day was so funny, saddening and unbelievable surreal because it brought you to me. It brought Kurt Hummel into the fold of the Warblers eventually, as well as a bunch of great friends, which I miss and still love to this very day. It was also the day that I knew my life would never be the same. It was the day I began building my family Kurt."

Kurt was now incredibly interested in everything Blaine was saying because he had never heard Blaine go off on a tangent like this about Dalton and their youth in so long. It warmed his normally cool heart.

"After that day we became friends, I tried to mentor you with a strength and wisdom that as a sophomore, I didn't have. But I pretended I did. You needed a friend not a lover and I can definitely say now that I was attracted to you."

Kurt must have looked like a cartoon the way his mouth dropped open.

"What?! Blaine I thought I wasn't your type, I mean Jeremiah.."

"Jeremiah blew me off because I was too young Kurt. Remember light eyes, fabulous hair...remind you of anyone? Ha, yeah I was so smooth singing about sex toys at a guy's work that I hadn't really even dated. Super smooth. All while harbouring a little crush for my friend. Way to go Blaine."

"B, I had no idea, why didn't you tell me then?"

"It wasn't the time nor the place for that. I told you, that I never wanted to mess up our friendship and even if I knew that our conversation that one day in the Lima Bean, the one where you confessed to having some feelings for me, ended up with my dancing around the reciprocation of those feelings. I always knew that there was something between us. I just figured it ended right then and there. So...that's me baring my soul, so we're even.

Blaine held up his hand…"My turn to rant Kurt." Kurt closed his mouth. "You have the floor Anderson." Blaine bowed mid-stride.

"Then there were the pizza parties, the Warbler movie marathons in Jeff's dorm and then both of us in our own dorms with Jeff, Nick, Trent and Beatz, causing shit, being teens and generally letting our lives revolve around each other. Even if I had given up on the small crush I had on you when we met, my life still revolves around you, around us and our friends, and that never changed Kurt.

"I watched you grow up into a fine person, a great, talented and gorgeous man whom I loved, no love, dearly, and despite my being married and living thousands of miles away, that life still revolves around you. Don't you see Kurt...I love you, I always have and I always will. I've been attracted to you and I still am, but things have just changed for us so much that I can't tell you where my head is at. All I can say is that you Kurt, are one of the great loves of my life and have been for as long as I can almost remember. So please, please, please don't be sorry for saying you're in love with me.."

"But Blaine.. I feel like I ruined everything. Our dynamic, how can you be so calm about this? I just, you're fucking married. I just admitted my feeling for a married man! God this is ridiculous."

"You sound like a broken record angel! I know I'm _fucking_ married, this ring means something...but maybe not what it used to...either way, I know Kurt."

"But you love Justin and…"

"And you have a boyfriend now and we live on opposite sides of the country. What's your point? I would rather have known about your love for me now then never have known. So thank you, for loving me that much. Kurt Elizabeth Hummel, you're my best friend, you were honest with me even when you knew it might hurt me, which it didn't. You have ruined nothing, and if you say you're in love with me, well...all I can be is flattered, humbled and feel so special I could burst. To know someone so amazing to me, loves me...well I couldn't be happier."

Blaine sat down and hugged Kurt so tight that he thought they would both asphyxiate.

"Don't stop loving me because I'm married Kurt. It's selfish of me I know, but only stop if you want to, or need to. Don't stop being the exact way you are around me and if I feel uncomfortable at any time I promise to tell you immediately. The same goes for you too. Also, really give your relationship with Sergio a go if you can, don't hold back on happiness. I don't know if the feelings I had for you, you know like _that_, are still there, but just let me get my head around this before I say anything else regarding it?"

"I promise I will." Kurt's head shot up from where it was nestled into Blaine's neck as he caught the meaning of what Blaine had just said. "Wait what?! You're thinking that you might feel the same way that…"

"I'm not saying anything yet Kurt. All I'm saying is that the kiss last night was a drunken one, one I should have stopped and didn't. Why? The kisses this morning were unexpected but if you didn't notice I wasn't exactly opposed. Once again why is that? I also do _not_ regret it. Angel, I just have to figure out why I didn't freak out. Why I, in my head figured it was okay to do this to Justin? Just...gimme time and know I love you too? Maybe not in the way you want or I can give you but, give me some time to figure out what I want. Be there for me? I'll help you too in any way I can. We have to start talking like we did when we met. No more regrets okay?"

"Okay, no regrets. I'm still sorry B, I still, I can't believe you aren't freaking out at me."

"No regrets remember. Now shush and hug me."

They held onto each other for quite a while before Kurt started laughing, he wasn't even sure why until the words came out of his mouth, singing.

"_No regrets? Just love_?"

Kurt started sputtering when he saw the roll of Blaine's eyes.

"Oh my god seriously? I am never going to live down my love for Katy Perry am I?"

Kurt just kept singing as he got up from the couch, mimicking the Warbler shuffle that they had coined the Pip Slide.

"_We can dance, until we die, you and I, we'll be young foreverrrrr!" _

Blaine buried his face in his hands and laughed but it was short lived. Kurt grabbed his hands and pulled him up to dance and sing beside him, together.

"_**You make me, feel like I'm living a, teenage dream, the way you turn me on, I can't sleep, don't run away, and don't ever look back. Don't ever look back!"**_

Kurt hugged Blaine again, this time much more gentle than the previous one, and swayed slightly in the embrace.

"Thank you B. Thank you for understanding. I love you so much, and I wouldn't know what I'd do if I lost you because of all of this. Finn was right...god that left a bad taste in my mouth saying it out loud." They both snickered.

"Finn was right for you too?"

"Yeah he told me that I should just tell you and that you would understand. What did he say to you?"

Blaine put on his best Finn voice, which actually really sucked in Kurt's opinion but it was funny to hear nonetheless. "_Be open and honest with him...and you're own feelings man. I know you've been questioning yourself but, go with your gut dude."_

"God that's a terrible impression B. But he's on a roll with the advice these days huh?"

"That or you and I are so oblivious, even Finn can be the voice of reason."

They both looked at each other and shook their heads in unison. "Nah Finn was just lucky."

Just then Kurt's phone chimed from across the room. Blaine let go of Kurt's hips so he could get it.

Kurt picked it up, still blushing and psychologically freaking out over what he had just told Blaine as he read the message.

**Kurt! Hi love! Jeff, Sami and I are all set to come in this Sunday. Tell Blainers that Jeff is salivating to see him, although I'm not sure what that means exactly. I married him and I still don't understand him. We'll be there for 5 days, still up for us? I'm emailing you our accommodations and check in shit. Fancy borrowing your brother's car to come get us from the airport, Jeff nor I want to drive. Email me dude. C U Soon man! Muah! xo - Nick**

Kurt smiled and sent back a message saying he would talk to Finn about the car and email him soon, completely with three big happy faces because he was so excited to see them again. He looked over at Blaine.

"Either you won the lottery Kurt or Finn just sent you another photo message of some kind of food he made that looks like a famous person."

Kurt laughed and despite his full stomach skipped over to Blaine's side as he took a sip of water.

"Warbler reunion in T - 3 days Anderson. Niece in tow." Blaine jumped up on the couch, apparently ignoring his own full stomach as well, and started whooping loudly.

"Get off the couch goober! Dammit Blaine what am I going to do with you?"

"Love me?" Blaine pouted and leaned over and kissed Kurt's lips, completely unawares that he did it.

"Blaine?" Kurt didn't know what else to say.

Blaine didn't say anything for a second, he merely looked into Kurt's blue eyes from where he was still exceedingly close to his face. He leaned in to kiss him again, slowly enough for Kurt to catch him. His voice was so emotional it made Blaine stop dead in his tracks.

"Blaine...please only do this is you're sure..." Kurt's breath was warm on Blaine's lips and he had to take a few seconds and calm his breathing. What had Kurt done to him? His brain, heart and gut were still a mess.

"I'm sorry Kurt…"

"Don't be sorry, don't. I just, I think we shouldn't do that again, if ever again, until you ask me to. Only...if you ask me to."

"Right. Right of course, I'm sorr-" Kurt cut him off as they pulled away to a respectable distance.

"No sorries. Look friends alright?" Kurt held out his hand, which Blaine took in his lightly.

"Agreed."

Blaine suddenly realized his bladder was very, very full all of a sudden, or maybe it was just an excuse to leave the room and splash some cold water on his face.

"Right, peeing….be right back."

"Thanks for the bodily fluid update there B." Blaine felt a rush of air leave his lungs. The great thing about Kurt, he was always good at knowing when someone wanted to change the subject. He kept his face neutral but smiled and left the room, happy in the knowledge he would have some time now to truly figure out his feelings for his best friend.

XXXX

* * *

Kurt watched him go as he moved his fingers over his lips slowly. Blaine wasn't scared, well not in the way he was expecting. Blaine hadn't pushed him away. Blaine also hadn't exhausted the thought that he might feel something for Kurt too. Blaine was married, Kurt was at the beginnings of a decent relationship for once, but somehow those hurdles didn't look as scary as they once did. Telling Blaine may have been the smartest thing he had done in a long, long time. For once Kurt Hummel could feel just the tiniest bit humbled by the intelligence of his step brother.

_Only if Blaine asked him to_….But would Kurt let himself if Blaine asked? Right now he would. Without a shadow of a doubt, but what if Blaine waited too long? Kurt squashed that thought in favour of being ridiculously proud of himself for not pissing his pants revealing his life's biggest secret to the person surrounding those feelings.

Kurt might get his happily ever after after all, but he would have to see how these next few weeks played out.

Kurt's stomach hurt, but for once in a good way that wasn't associated with overeating. It felt a little like hope.

* * *

**The End...of part one ;)**

_This chapter was so long I know but I hope I made you happy? ( Yes Belle I mean you mostest) Spread the love? Review and scold me? _


	9. Chapter 9

_A/N: This chapter was originally two chapters but I messed around with it to make it one big update because I love you so very much for waiting on me. Glee was...well it was shattering. New York and Theo were stellar, and I am now back to the grind of work. So...on with the show as it were._

_I own nothing which is nothing new._

_Things written in italics are flashbacks...keep that in mind as this does move around a bit over 3 days time._

_Also...I have a small but very loyal following, so thank you. For loving my work enough to leave me some words of encouragement. I hope you can do so again with this...as long as it's not a disappointment. Ta!_

* * *

_**Stand By Me**_

* * *

**Chapter 9 **

Sebastian really wished he could have quit smoking completely, but there were just some times that his mind went back to the filthy habit because it was either too stressful not to, or he needed a distraction with his hands, mouth and mind. Now was a situation that met all those criteria. His brain was literally crawling at itself for some perspective.

He knew from the small amount of light that was beginning to come up around him that it was close to six in the morning, but that didn't mean it was time to get up, he had only gotten back from the bar a few hours ago and the last thing he had contemplated was sleep. But get up he must, he had to leave. Besides it's not like his brain would have let him sleep now anyway, not where he was literally and emotionally.

As he dressed quickly, he fiddled with the cigarettes and lighter he had been keeping to himself, and chastising himself as well now that he was going to use them. The hotel room behind him was completely dark now save the small amount of light that was beginning to break from outside, but if he looked closely, he could see the rumpled form of the man finally asleep in the bed...right where he left him.

Sebastian just sighed and straightened the loose tie around his neck, and shuffled his shoulders into the jacket he had from the night before as he stepped on the balcony. There was a strict no smoking law everywhere but right now he couldn't give a rats ass. He wasn't going down thirty eight floors and then for a walk just to smoke. No he was having one right now, not in ten minutes, because his brain was literally crawling. He needed to calm the nerves and conflicts that were plaguing his mind. Basically he was gathering the courage to take even the smallest steps away from the hotel. He had to.

The chill in the air that came with early morning hit his face as he quietly slipped outside onto the balcony. It was really no more than a tiny box with windowed walls, and if you were afraid of heights than this was definitely not the vantage point you should be standing in, but Sebastian loved the tiny thrill he got from heights, even now as he tried to will away the painful cringe in his gut.

He flicked the lighter and drew back on the cigarette with a contented sigh. The evenings activities had left him a little drunk but not so much so that some water, a mild anti inflammatory, and some fresh air couldn't fix. The problem was the headache he had was not from the alcohol, but from what he had done, what he had be forced to do that night prior.

"_Seb…"_

_His voice was wanton, there was no other way to describe it. But he was also three sheets to the wind and there were rules about that kind of thing._ _Rules that he let his body ignore. Even if Sebastian now labelled himself as one of the worst scums on the face of the planet, even he hadn't know if he could go through with it, but he had. And it hurt him in a way that confused him all to hell._

_The man's lips were insistent on his neck, a parade of want and feeling and sheer lust reverberated through him, and all _S_ebastian could do to stop the tears from flowing_, _was bite down on the man's neck, releasing a groan so it would muffle his sobs._

He had allowed himself to have sex with someone he knew he shouldn't. Justin had been drunk and needy and as always Sebastian had been the perfect gentleman until he was asked, and in Justin's case begged, not to. He had been with many men before, always safe, sometimes with a hint of feeling, but never for the reasons in which he did so last night.

The rush and warmth of the man made Sebastian realize that no matter what he thought of himself, Justin was a good man, a married man, who really did love his husband. He was just victim to a night of carefree stupidity, and that was something of a speciality for Sebastian.

God, what had he done?

Sebastian snuffed out the butt in the almost empty bottle of water he had been drinking in favour of throwing the hot ember off the thirty eighth floor. He knew better with things like that. It was just too bad that he didn't know better than to accept money, a whole lot of money, to ruin someone's life.

He snuck back inside to see that Justin, completely littered with love bite marks on his chest and collar bone, had rolled onto his side so that he was facing Sebastian as he closed the balcony door.

Justin really was a handsome man, not in the traditional sense but he had a nice body and a kind face, which Sebastian shook his head at.

This was a job, nothing new for him, in or out of the office someone had contacted him for a service, and was willing to pay handsomely for it. Who would be so stupid as to refuse?

"A better person than me." He whispered this into the room, careful not to wake Justin even though a bomb could go off and he would remain oblivious. Sebastian tucked the hair that had fallen in Justin's face and immediately chastised himself for the gesture. It was sentimental, a long for caring, and that was not the person that Sebastian was.

Yes, he thought Justin was a friend, and he hoped that in some weird way that they could stay that way in some context. But how can someone like Justin ever face the person who made him cheat? He may have lost one the only true friends he had ever made while truly being himself, all because he was too stupid to say "no" to a potential side job offer.

He left the hotel room without leaving a note, or any other shred of evidence that said he had been there. He knew Justin, even with a Hiroshima sized hangover, he would remember what happened the night before.

"_God, you're tight."_

"_Mhmm. Seb…"_

"_And beautiful...just beautiful like this."_

"_You think I'm beautiful?" Their rocking and rushed thrusts had stopped, as Sebastian truly pondered what he said._

"_J.J...I just...I mean...yes. Yes you are." Justin only smiled, betraying his drunk state and proceeded to kiss Sebastian on the mouth for the first time that night. That's when things changed._

Sebastian roughly pulled at his hair as he got in the elevator to head to the lobby. He really felt something and it wasn't the satisfied smugness that came with a completed conquest or the afterglow associated with a one night stand. He cared. Ugh! Fucking sentiment was not something he was used to. It needed to stop before he threw up. Instead as the elevator doors opened on the main floor his phone rang and god was he glad that he had made an exit from the room when this call came through.

Squaring his shoulders, as if that would make him seem more confident on the phone, Sebastian put his blue tooth in.

"Sebastian Smythe." There was a moment's break when he heard a receiver being picked up. He must have been on speaker phone and hadn't expected Sebastian to answer.

"Good morning Sebastian. I must say I'm surprised you're awake at this hour. I was just going to leave you a message asking to report in on your progress with the orientation, but I guess you've had a busy evening."

Sebastian shuddered. "Yes, well, I'm sure you are quite aware that the orientation is going well aside from a few network errors that IT has been sorting out. I know you had a conference call with the senior staff some time yesterday so you've been appraised." Sebastian couldn't help that his voice turned into a little bit of a snarl when he got outside and away from the hotel.

"You're actually calling to check up on me and a more personal level."

The man huffed on the other end. "Touche. I do so worry about you."

"I am truly beside myself with joy at your concern sir." Sebastian replied back with just as much disdain.

The man laughed. " I knew I hired someone with a backbone for a reason. So, any progress?"

Sebastian took a moment and tried to will away the sickness in his throat. " It's done. It's all up to him what he chooses to do about it now.."

"Excellent. I know my son, if he commits the infidelity, it's his failure. And us Lebefvre men don't abide by failure." Sebastian tried to not will himself to think of his evening with Justin as a failure, but he couldn't convince himself that it wasn't a huge mistake...because he was beginning to see that it really, truly was, no matter the cost.

"Yes sir."

"He won't be able to live with what he's done to Blaine, so he'll have no choice but to end it."

Sebastian couldn't say anything other than what his army family had dictated in this scenario; agree and keep you answers short.

"I know sir."

"You're awfully quiet there Mr. Smythe. I would have thought you would be happy to know that you've succeeded, results pending of course, and you no longer have to spend all your time with my son. You've seduced him as asked and it worked. I have to admit that I was a little doubtful that you would succeed, but maybe your charms are better than I was anticipating."

"I am fine, thank you for your concern sir. This is harder on my conscious than I thought."

"I'm not paying you for a conscious, Mr. Smythe, I'm paying for results. The six figure payment that's in the works now should curb your...conscious."

Sebastian wanted to throw his phone into the Pacific at this point. What kind of father hires someone to manipulate their son to end his marriage? A fucked up one, that's who. He's also Sebastian's boss.

"Your future in this company could be very bright...or if you choose to meddle in this further to curb your...conscious, I assure that your usefulness could become very... limited."

Sebastian sucked in his breath at the tone that Clarence Lebefvre was using. He remembered why he did this in the first place. Sebastian had a past that he needed kept hidden, and Mr. Lebefvre, Justin's father, after making him this deal, promised him a lot of money and a chance for his record to disappear thanks to his political connections. Sebastian knew he had to suck it up. One ruined friendship and another ruined marriage insured his survival for many years, and he should let his inner voice tell remind him that he had no other choice that appealed to him. It was either this, or possible jail time. So he sucked it up and took it.

"Of course sir. I understand. And thank you for the opportunity again as always."

"Don't screw this up kid. You're future is a bright one. I am a horrible enemy to make, remember that."

The phone call then ended and Sebastian was left with an even bigger hole in his chest than was already there to begin with.

_I'm sorry Justin. I'm so sorry._

XXXX

* * *

In the last 3 days, Blaine had seriously contemplated his life. Kurt as it would seem had spent the better part of an entire day with Sergio so it would seem that he was listening to Blaine's advice on actually attempting a relationship with him on some level. The rest of the time Kurt had buried himself in his drawings, and the prep that came with his creations. It was a contented situation. They could both talk about whatever was actually bugging them, Kurt listened to Blaine's confessionals yesterday over his rocky marriage and it felt good to let that all out. It had been as if their previous conversation surrounding emotions hadn't happened, because they never voiced it out loud anymore. It was a silent truth that was left to brew.

After their serious talk though, which had been emotionally exhausting on them both, they had agreed that it wouldn't let it change them, no matter the cost in the end. Kurt said that he would continue to be nervous around Blaine for fear of overstepping boundaries, and Blaine had to respect that logic; he was married after all.

And yes, Blaine knew he had to talk to his husband about all of this but in all honesty what do you tell your spouse when something like this happens?

**Hi honey the man I've loved for half my life loves me in a way I've always wanted to and while I do not understand my feelings for him completely, and I don't know where our own marriage is going, I think we need to talk. Oh and we kissed a bunch.**

Yes Blaine would talk to his husband face to face but _only_ when he had answers himself. He would figure out what he wants before heading back to Seattle and talking to his husband. Now was the time to relax, enjoy Kurt's company and figure out what was going on between them. Because there was something there; just something. Blaine knew there was an element in his long standing relationship with Kurt that defied normal parameters. It was as if there was a part of him that already knew how to "_be_" with Kurt and it was only a matter of time before they fell into a romantic pattern right? As if they had done it before? Remembered it from before like a second skin?

The juxtaposition that Blaine felt for the situation had been maddening for many days now, and he still wasn't sure what he wanted, but it all boiled down to some simple facts. Kurt loved him, romantically and had been keeping this to himself for years. It was flattering but saddening that his friend felt the need to bottle something so powerful for so long that Blaine felt a little guilty. Then there was Blaine's marriage. Rocky and unstable but still based on a foundation of love that Blaine wasn't ready to give up on because of some drunk and then sober confessionals from a man whom he thought of only as his friend, his amazing best friend though.

The facts were there but the only truth Blaine could come up with in his head was, happiness through normalcy, and not to fight between his head and heart. He would talk to Justin,but he had been absent in text recently, but not until he knew the facts if his own heart.

So that's how he was going to play it. If the puzzle pieces in his life told him that he needed a change he would be open to that, but he would only do so, if and when, he truly allowed himself to believe in his truest desires. He had to want it, and he had told Kurt that he would only ask when it was true. End of story.

So for now that's how it went, they would follow instincts and not push for something beyond what they knew. Best friends, but now without the emotional barriers Kurt had carried around, and Blaine without the pretence of marriage meaning happiness. Marriage meant work, and Blaine wanted to make absolute certain that he was wanting to make the effort to fix something he had only began to realize was quite broken.

So Blaine was making headway. Each night as he went to sleep, sometimes beside Kurt, sometimes leaving him with his drawings into the wee hours, Blaine was seeing the weight lift off of Kurt's shoulders and he had to admit it was breathtaking. The man himself was breathtaking, and he was beginning to wonder just how much of that breathlessness he would be able to live without.

He was making progress. Maybe he could ask Jeff tomorrow, or some time in the next few days. He would give it to him straight..

XXXX

* * *

**2 days prior**

"Hey dad."

"Hey buddy, to what do I owe the pleasure?"

Kurt always felt a tiny wave of calm come over him when he heard his father's voice. It was a steadiness and certainty that he craved. But it seemed he didn't know it until the very moment the receiver picked up of the other end.

"Can't a son just call his father?"

"Not when that son is you, and you've got me all flustered trying to master this instant messaging thing. You only call buddy when you actually wanna talk, like hear my voice n' all. So what's up? Is something wrong?"

Kurt sighed and closed his eyes as he made his way down 5th almost at East 23rd. He was going to meet Serg at a little bistro just down the street but the tables in the Flatiron plaza looked like a good place to sit, regroup, and talk to his dad. That was the reason he called after all, to hear his dad's voice and to just get a glimpse of that Burt Hummel wisdom he had come to rely on throughout his life. Almost thirty years and they were still doing great with each other, even more understanding of the other every day, and it was great.

He sat down on the north side of the seating area and took off his sunglasses, placing them on the table in front of him and leaned under the umbrella sighing.

"That bad huh? What's eating ya kid? Something at work?"

"No, no not at all actually, work is great well _was_ great. I'm finally off from work like I was telling you...to work on my line. I've even got some concepts done, Blaine's been helping me sort out patterns 'n stuff. I should be able to start sewing next week."

"I keep forgetting he's in town, it's like he never left ya know?" Burt realized his slip and kept talking before Kurt could get sidetracked with his constant ache when Blaine was away. Of course even Burt had noticed his son's sadness increase when Blaine left. "But it's good, I mean, good that Blaine's helping you and there for you, and not just bumming around eating your food. If he doesn't pull his weight let me know and I'll come down there and whip him into shape all right?"

Kurt laughed. He had no doubt that his father would come down there just to give Blaine a steady "talkin to".

"I promise he's been helpful dad." Kurt squinted when the sun changed.

"Kay if it's not work then, is it a guy?"

Burt knew that Kurt would tell him eventually but getting straight to the point was always best with his son. He could be inanely stubborn sometimes, and Burt knew all too well where he got that from: him.

He also kind of knew what Kurt wanted to talk about even before Kurt actually said it. He knew this was about Blaine somehow.

Kurt had been well, troubled, without his best friend around and Burt may be an older man, but he wasn't a dumb one. He knew that Kurt hated Blaine being married as much as Burt disliked the guy he married. And now here Kurt was calling his father , not on a birthday or holiday, to talk to his dad because he was troubled. The only thing that could have been wrong in the last week was if it was about Blaine or another guy. And Burt wasn't sure he was ready to hear about another guy with Kurt.

He had stopped asking around the fifth or six guy he had "gone out with" once or twice, and Burt couldn't stand hearing about whatever hook up or whatever his son was doing.

He had told him years ago to not throw himself around and somehow it seemed that Kurt had been doing some of that anyway, Burt was just too old to fight about it, and didn't have enough patience to hear his son validate his decisions. He was wrong to throw around his body and mind but Burt knew if his son hit an impasse with a relationship he would get that call.

And god was Burt Hummel hoping that this was the phone call he had been waiting for, or at very least something like that.

"Yes and no dad. Can I ask you a question? And I want honesty dad, forget that I'm your son for a second and give me the guys opinion alright?"

"Okay I officially have my non dad baseball cap on so shoot son."

Kurt took a deep breath and tried to figured out how to best say this.

"Um okay, so you know how Blaine is here for the next few weeks, and you know that I've, well I told you I was dating this guy Serg, and now that I have time to pursue my clothes I feel like I can concentrate on my social life a little more now and I ..."

"Kid stop telling me stuff I know, n' start saying things that I don't. Like where is this question that only Not Dad can answer?"

Kurt leaned back in his chair and looked over at the plethora of tourists taking pictures of the Flatiron building, and remembered when he had done the same thing with wide eyed enthusiasm.

He remembered the days when he had his whole life ahead of him, his senior year only just beginning at Dalton, and the promise to move to New York with Rachel come hell or high water. The only problem at that time was...that he had never been to New York, Rachel and the New Directions had of course gone. But Dalton had lost at Regionals and his chance at seeing the Big Apple with Rachel had vanished. But he just _knew _he had to go eventually, with Rachel and eventually Blaine. It was destiny or something akin.

That was where Blaine came in. Blaine wanted to go to New York eventually too, and since Wes and David had settled themselves there earlier that year, Blaine had surprised Kurt with a trip to New York, to see the city and their old friends.

_"How can you say you want something so completely unless you have a taste of it?"_ Blaine had said this at the time when he presented Kurt with his very early Christmas gift.

Blaine brought him to NY for Christmas that year to see Wes and David, and it solidified Kurt and Blaine's decision to move there when they graduated, even if it was a year apart. Kurt could think of the first time Blaine saw the Empire State Building lit up at night with Christmas colours, and the tree at Rockefeller centre glittering with hundreds of lights as him and Blaine skated on the Rockefeller rink in the snow, singing just as always.

Blaine was his life and not surprisingly it was Blaine that introduced him to the other love of his life...New York.

Yes, he was doing the right thing for his heart and his head for the first time in a long time. He just had to ask his dad's opinion. He needed him to tell him the truth. Were his wants and how he felt in his own skin right? Or was it perverse and corrupt towards a married best friend? Was he wrong to feel and want what he did?

"Okay well, I guess there's probably a more graceful way of putting this, but I'm I love with Blaine dad .I want him for myself, and I think there's a chance Blaine feels the same. So...yeah. Should I or shouldn't I pursue the one love of my life even if he's completely unavailable? Does that make me a horrible person?"

Silence.

Kurt waited for a while long and all he could hear on the other line was quiet breathing.

"Dad?"

Still more silence, and now Kurt was wondering if he had done something terribly wrong. He was sure he probably stunned his father into a state of temporary muteness.

Slowly but sure Burt spoke.

"I said that I was waiting for you to tell me something I don't know and I'm still waiting. You've loved Blaine since you were sixteen Kurt, even Carol and Finn have noticed this. Blaine has always loved you back but left it as just friends because at first you needed a friend, not a lover or a boyfriend. But you want my honest "not dad" advice?"

Kurt sat there for a second and thought hard about what he noticed his dad had glazed over. He just outright accepted that his son was in love with his married best friend and that Blaine had been obvious enough with his feelings for Kurt that his father had noticed? Seriously world couldn't you have given Kurt a more clear sign earlier?

"Yeah be honest please."

"Kurt I'm not gonna tell you how to live your life. Do I want you, as you father, to see you unhappy in a string of unfulfillable relationships? No of course not. But do I want you pinning forever over something that could possibly ruin your chances at other happinesses? No to that too. But let me tell you a little story about myself.."

"Dad this is not some trip down memory lane…"

"Eh watch yourself Kurt, you may be a grown man but you asked for my opinion so listen up kiddo."

"Sorry dad, I'm just...stressed. So you're story…?" Burt chuckled but started in on his story.

"I once had a friend, who met an amazing girl when they were super young, too young to really know what they wanted from life ya know? It was all hearts and happiness and no one ever thought they would make it. He asked her to marry her after only dating for 6 months Kurt. Six months nowadays is unheard of for a couple to go from meet to marriage but my buddy, he was smitten and it seemed as if the world was trying to tell him something. It was saying…'Man she's right there, go get her and stop worrying about what the averages are.'

"Never tell yourself the odds Kurt. Never not jump on the chance at being truly happy just because of age, or there being a taboo in the way. I love you and I love Blaine like another son, and if you guys need to sort out your crap together because you think that you might have a second chance at a first happiness, despite him being married? Well, I may be your dad, and I may hold marriage as sacred but love is something that you're only ever given on rare occasions, and it shouldn't be ignored. It should be fought for. So fight for it. If you're told him how you feel and he's not run off, there might be something there. Be your own man Kurt, choose your own life. It may not work out and you may be left shattered, but I can tell you one thing, never regret love, embrace it, and the possible hurt that comes along with wearing your heart on your sleeve. Worked for me."

Kurt stopped and held in the quiet sob his father's story had invoked. "Wait, the guy? That was you and mom? I thought you married mom after college?"

"I did...again. But I proposed that first year I met her, you're aunt Lillian witnessed the first ceremony for us with her wife June at the time. We didn't have much money between our families for a wedding with paying for school, so we had a civil ceremony at the courthouse in junior year and then had the bigger party and renewed our vows once we graduated. Everything was against us, but we took the risk."

"Dad I,..thank you. For telling me that. I can't believe aunt Lillian kept that from me."

" Like her brother, we are full of surprises. And you're welcome, now can I go back to being a dad for second?"

Kurt chuckled a little as he put his sunglasses back on his face. "Sure."

"If you or Blaine hurt each other in all of this I will personally show up and kick you guys so hard in the pants that…"

"Okay alright alright I get it dad." Even if he knew his father was serious, it was that silly serious smirk that he knew his dad was displaying that relaxed him.

"No you don't. Not yet, but you will. If he wants to give you guys a try let him come to you. If not you can bake your sorrows away and I will come up there and help you eat it."

"Not with your cholesterol you won't!"

"Hey! That's the love I get for the bad-ass advice? You wound me son."

Kurt just sighed as he father and him laughed together.

"I love you dad."

"I love you too son. And I'll support you no matter the choice, but remember that Blaine holds your heart now that you've told him. You've told him right?"

"Yeah, yeah I did the other night."

"Good. All you can do is wait and remind Blaine that he may hold your heart, but that this is a _limited_ time offer, and make sure he knows that. You have to be ready to move on if he can't decide. Just promise me that he understand the game. He has to know that you want this but the offer will expire. I don't want you waiting forever on a hope. And _if_ you need anything that you'll come to me and Carol, or Rachel or Finn. Just don't be a martyr with your own happiness kiddo, and hold on to that power. You've never shied away from what you want, and I've known you've wanted Blaine since you met him. Your mom would be proud of the self honesty you're showing. Be strong and you'll come out of this on top one way or the other."

Kurt Elizabeth Hummel had the best dad in the world. The only trouble was telling Serg that he and him were done.

XXXX

* * *

Sergio had done a lot of thinking, way too much if you asked him, but his elder brother Mika had been the one to put it into perspective for him.

"Never bet on a fixed race. Put your money behind the favourite, and take the easy win. You can't fight against nature, it'll wash you away."

Granted the translation from Serbian to English was no where near as poetic but the expression was similar. And Serg couldn't find fault really in what he was saying really, even if it was the last thing he truly wanted to hear. He had to give in, give up a little, and let nature take it's course. He had lost even before he fought, and it took the knowledge of his elder brother to start to come to terms with that.

But...that didn't mean he could stack the deck and have a little fun with it.

So it was here, waiting on Kurt at the coffee house and mentally kicking himself for not remembering Kurt's order, that he came up with the finer details he was going to tell Kurt, just as he came in the door.

Windswept and looking positively gorgeous in tight silver jeans and a purple shirt, his sunglasses being gently pushed up into his hair, was the man he was sure was breaking up with him. But Serg, although heartbroken, had another idea.

XXXX

* * *

"Stack the deck...isn't that the American analogy? To make it a sure thing or something like that? Maybe I'm phrasing it wrong."

Kurt was quite confused as to what Sergio was talking about. About half hour ago Kurt had come in the door, fresh off the phone from his father, and feeling like his confidence was at an all time high. He was sad to hurt Serg but Serg himself didn't seem as off put as you would normally expect your new boyfriend to be. In fact, he almost seem thankful once Kurt had actually managed to say it.

"_I think we're kidding ourselves that this works Serg. You know, or at least I think you know that there is someone else."_

Sergio had brushed off Kurt's statement with a simple, "I understand."

But that was the funny thing, Kurt wasn't really sure that he understood it. Wasn't there supposed to be yelling or tears or something akin to an emotional response? He had agreed to a new relationship knowing it wasn't fair to the other party, and then abruptly decided to end it when he finally came to his senses and admitted his wrong doing. Only now, Sergio was suggesting what exactly? Stacking the deck on his chances with what? Blaine?

"I understand the analogy but not the reasoning. You're saying what then, that I should stack the odds of Blaine and I getting together, how? And god why would you want that? I just broke up with you Serg."

Sergio reached over and took Kurt's hand surprising him.

"Andele, we were never really together." Kurt made a face at that statement. " Tell me I'm wrong."

Kurt opened his mouth valiantly trying to say that yes he was quite wrong, but there was no truth behind it to make the words appear. He knew it was a bold face lie if he tried to force it out. It had always been Blaine, and now his casual sex partner/ex boyfriend knew. Great.

"You're not. I'm sorry Serg."

"Ljubavi it's okay. I mean it's not because that was a serious dick thing to do. To tell me that you wanted to try with me when I know you're heart is elsewhere. So I think that we should stop everything, including the amazing sex." Kurt looked around to see if anyone overheard him as he shushed Serg. Serg couldn't help but laugh when Kurt got embarrassed.

"As much as I want to throttle you for saying that aloud...it was pretty fantastic."

Serg hummed and looked at their joined hands.

"I would have been better if we both had our hearts truly open though Andele."

Kurt felt like he could cry, almost.

"I wouldn't know, I've never had that before." It was a whispered confession that only made Sergio's idea more absolute. He was making the right decision by letting Kurt go, but he would be damned if he left it all to fate.

"I want that for you, for us, but I guess that sometimes life just sucks. I love you but can't have you. You love Blaine, and I knew it before you told me just now. You can't have him unless he chooses to change his life and his marriage. So, Kurt, my friend, because that is all we are ever going to be now okay? No more sex. I know you understand how hard that would be for me?"

Kurt just sighed but gave his ex a firm nod in understanding.

"Good. So now I am going to help you stack your deck."

Kurt laughed at the double meaning that had Sergio's eyebrows furrow for a second before he caught on.

"I'm serious Kurt, try being mature for a second." Sergio found himself laughing with Kurt anyway, and Kurt had a moment of sadness wash over him.

"I'm sorry that we didn't work out. I really like spending time with you."

"Like wise, and I will not dignify that I've cried over you because that is nowhere near manly."

"I'm wearing platinum pants and an ascot, burly man feelings aren't really my forte either Serg."

They laughed again for a few moments before a gentle calm settled between the two friends. yes they would remain as such, but first Kurt wanted to know what he meant by actually "stacking the deck."

Sergio gave him a cheeky wink and smile.

"Blaine has a limited time before he goes back home right? Well let's give him a show that will help him make up his mind."

Kurt looked terrified but completely intrigued.

"Go on."

"Let's make him jealous. Nothing brings your feelings out into the open like good old fashion jealous and envy. According to Blaine, we are still dating, so let's let him believe that. and I'm going to help you seduce Blaine without even having to touch him."

Kurt looked at him wide eyed and mouthed. "He'll see right through me, he's always been able to tell I'm lying."

"But you aren't lying. You care about me, and up until a few minutes ago we were still dating. All I'm saying is that we continue to spend some time together and on the occasion that Blaine is in the same room as the both of us, we ham it up a little. Make him see, really see that he loves you like I suspect."

Kurt looked suspect at Sergio, there was more to this. "Why, what's in it for you?"

Sergio merely smirked but he had to give it to Kurt, he knew that this wasn't one hundred percent selfless.

"I may have a small grudge against the man that held my love's heart captive. And it would be sweet revenge to toy with him a little."

"Serg…"

"Also I want you happy. Blaine makes you happy Kurt and I knew that from only meeting him once for five minutes and being a tad drunk off whiskey. He wants you for himself even if he knows he shouldn't so….we're going to increase that want factor but giving him a taste of his own medicine, one you've had to swallow for years...unrequited love."

As much as Kurt was feeling terrible about pushing Blaine, he also found it to be quite a brilliant plan. Being subtle but persistent. If Blaine didn't want any part of it, it wouldn't affect him, but if he really did...then Kurt could see the logic in adding some fuel to the little flame. Also, Kurt understood the small amount of vindictiveness that Serg was referring to. It was a small amount of vindication for Serg.

"Serg?"

"Yes luv."

"Will this work?" Kurt looked on at his Serbian friend with unbridled terror. the smallest slip and this could be disastrous.

"If he wants this, we are going to make sure he realizes it sooner rather than later. The sooner it happens, the sooner I can smack Blaine in the head for his stupidity and then go chasing after my own dream. But you have to find me a date, and soon. My balls aren't getting any less blue over here and I'm blaming your fabulous ass for it."

"My ass if rather fabulous."

"Jebi se."

Kurt didn't have to know that that wasn't a polite phrase, but it was said with a smile so Kurt took it as such.

"I hope this works Serg. I'm kinda banking my entire life on this little experiment."

Serg smiled and reached out and took Kurt's hand against from where it was now lining up the packed of sugars into piles. _Nervous habits show up in the most random of circumstances._

"It will. I really believe Blaine just needs to see that he has to make a decision soon, or he might miss his chance."

Kurt at this point would try anything once.

"Okay, so what's the plan?" Kurt let his hands be stilled.

"We start slow. You're friends Nick and Jeff was it? They're coming into town soon. How about a night at Two Tones. My old band and I have an open mic night we're playing at, you could try your hand at singing lead with us once or twice. Whaddya say, fancy a night out with the boys?"

Kurt loved it when Sergio could read his mind. Music...it was always Blaine's weakness.

"It would be a great time to break out my leather pants…" Kurt smirked as Sergio banged his head lightly on the table.

"Kurt…not helping the blue balls here with that image."

"Sorry." The silly banter continued as Sergio kicked Kurt's ankle under the table, and Sergio felt a relief amidst his sadness. This was his first step in recovering from a bad case of Kurt Hummel.

XXXX

* * *

"Blaine stop dancing around with the mannequins please. They'll be here in less than a half hour and you aren't even dressed yet!"

"What's the rush? They've seen me in states of less dress than this Kurt, and I am hardly known for my high fashion. Besides, you like my track pants remember?" Blaine threw in a saucy wink and only got a scowl. Kurt had reached his point.

Blaine would definitely admit to being a little silly though, embracing his inner Fred Astaire and dancing with a mannequin on wheels, as he took his time clearing the sewing and fashion creating scatter that Kurt asked him to. He was just taking his time doing so, plus adding an element of fun to Kurt's near Nazi strict tidy up policy. He lived with Kurt for so long that he knew how he liked things done, so mucking around when Kurt was stressed out was merely for comedic relief on his part. He knew when to stop pushing Kurt's buttons, even if he did look great when he was flustered.

Blaine also knew that Kurt was nervous for some reason, and he wasn't exactly sure why. It was only Jeff, Nick and Sami but Kurt wanted the place to look immaculate before they got here. The Sterlings (yes Nick decided that he would take Jeff's last name), had arrived earlier that day and had spent the afternoon relaxing and unpacking at their hotel after Blaine and him had met them at the airport and then dropped them off in midtown.

Kurt knew he couldn't have the entire family stay in his loft sized apartment in Brooklyn, because there were only so many curtains and partitions you could put up before it started to look a cheap dorm home. So they had agreed to come over tonight and have dinner before their big outing to see the sights tomorrow, the Central Park Zoo being the big surprise for Sami. Blaine couldn't help but be just a tiny bit excited about that too though.

* * *

"_Uncle Kurt!" _

_Sami had flown into her uncle's arms as soon as her fathers and her had come through the exit gate. Apparently the little girl had been told that her favourite uncle would be waiting for them and it had apparently been too much to hold in._

_Blaine hadn't figured Kurt would be the kind of person to embrace children, quite the opposite actually, but ever since Sami came into Jeff and Nick's life at the tender age of two months, her uncle Kurt had seemed to become her favourite person aside from her fathers, and Kurt seemed to feel the same._

"_Hi munchkin. I missed you!" Kurt hugged his goddaughter/niece tightly and spun her around._

"_Missed you too. Don't hurt my dress!" Kurt put Sam down quickly, but there was a show of pride when she turned around in a circle making the skirt billow around her._

"_My apologies my lady. It is rather pretty."_

"_She's picking up your traits even when she's not around you." Nick said this from where him and his husband appeared beside their daughter._

"_I think she's just noticing the finer points of fashion early in life. I'm so proud." Kurt faked sniffled Nick dropped his husbands hand and his daughters bag to hug Kurt deeply._

"_It's good to see you Kurt."_

"_It's good to be seen, I've missed you." _

_Sami, having stopped twirling noticed another man, coming to stand right beside her uncle Kurt. He looked really familiar but it seemed to the almost five year old that she hadn't seen him in a long time...may be was….oh my gosh!_

_Blaine had just come to stand beside Kurt while he hugged Nick, and Jeff was just about to jump and wrapped his legs and arms around his friend when Sami had other ideas._

"_Uncle B!" Apparently after not seeing her uncle in just over a year, she somehow remembered him, and insisted on a hug._

"_Up!" _

_If Blaine didn't know this little girl was Jeff and Nick's kid he could have sworn that Kurt was her father. Her insisted pout and determination to get what she wanted screamed Hummel._

"_Sami, that's not polite. Ask your uncle nicely, he missed you too remember? And yet he's being polite."_

_Nick said this gently in a voice that only Nick could conjure and it made Sami blush and turned from her father to Blaine._

"_Sorry. Can you pick me up please Uncle B?"_

_After a very big hug from such a little girl Blaine felt as if the wind was knocked out of him. He had passed Sami back over to Kurt were she snuggled into his chest as he rested her effortlessly on his hip. That's when Jeff tackled Blaine and they fell over in a huge hug._

"_Blainers!"_

"_Jeff….ouch man that really fff….fricking hurt! Get off me you lanky lug!" With one wet smack of Jeff's lips to Blaine's forehead Jeff got off his friend to the amused smiles of not only Jeff's husband but Kurt and Sami as well._

"_I shouldn't be surprised Kurt, but Jeff seems to love Blaine just a little bit more than he should."_

_Kurt hummed and began to walk away with Sami and Nick, leaving Blaine Jeff to pick themselves off the ground and get the bags they had left behind._

"_Blaine does have that effect on people. So does Jeffrey for that matter."_

_Nick followed Kurt and his daughter as they left the arrivals gate and headed towards parking. Blaine and Jeff seemed to be talking animatedly a few steps behind them out of earshot so Nick took the opportunity to ask Kurt how he was._

"_I'm doing better now I guess. Working from home n' all."_

"_I mean how are you and Blaine? Did you ever get around to telling him, how you feel?"_

_Kurt shuffled Sami on his arm and noticed that the child had fallen into a state of quiet, and her eyes had started to droop. She really needed a nap after all this excitement._

"_I did, but it's complicated Nicky. I don't know how it's all going to play out but it's...not a lost cause."_

"_Really? That's great! I mean the uncertainty isn't so much but at least you're shed your demons and can move forward."_

"_I know, but you've known that I've loved Blaine for years and it isn't going to be easy getting over him if he says no...god I hope he doesn't say no. Nick what am I going to do?"_

_Nick leaned over and pecked Kurt on the cheek as a sign that they would talk about it soon. And Kurt had never been more thankful to see his extended family that he was right now, especially as he breathed in the scent of lemon detergent and probably recent grass stains from Sami. He hugged her a little closer as they walked in silence and hoped that his emotions weren't too visible on his face when him and Blaine got back in the car together._

_Blaine had been literally bitching at Jeff that he hadn't heard from his husband since a voice mail message about 3 days ago, and it was starting to piss him off. He had no idea how long he had been talking about it but Jeff knew that he needed to change the subject and fast._

_So Jeff began to regale Blaine about the short but crappy flight here with the demon twins that sat across from them, making Blaine laugh. He also rattled on and on about his new clients, not in so much detail personally but about the difference in their well being. Jeff had become a nutritionist and personal trainer. The lanky man may still be the surfer inspired boy of his youth but he had filled out and decided to take his love of dance into aerobics and personal health. Basically he had a sunny disposition and a great personality so anyone who wanted to lose weight but not want to kill their personal trainer for draining their last ounce of energy and sheer will...Jeff was your guy. He was too nice to hate, even with good reason. He stopped mid sentence and gesture towards his husband and Kurt. Nick had just kissed Kurt's cheek, completely platonic in fashion but since they couldn't overhear their conversation, Jeff figured it was fun to draw Blaine's attention to it._

"_...Think we should break that up?" Blaine saw the desperate but happy look on Kurt's face seeing Nick be so...well Nick. Aside from Blaine, Nick had been Kurt's rock at Dalton and it seemed that not much else had changed. Blaine expected a talk with Nick in the near future since he was sure that Kurt would tell him all about his recent troubles in the last few days._

"_Can't be jealous of that Jeff. Besides Nick owed you one, you did kiss me first!" _

_Jeff tried to swing his carry-on around and whack Blaine with it for being cheeky, but Blaine ran ahead so Jeff could give chase. They both rushed passed Nick and Kurt, Sami now fully asleep in her uncle's arms, and nearly tripped over all the suitcases they were carrying amidst their stupidity._

_Nick and Kurt could only sigh as they watched their, well their loved ones, acting like children, running over to the SUV trying to dodge each other. It was one of the most demented games of tag, ever._

"_Are they ever going to grow up?" Kurt looked over the head of blonde hair that was slightly obscuring his view of Nick._

_Shaking his head but leaning in to kiss his daughters sleeping one he said, " I certainly hope not._

"_Besides, someone has to keep us young right? Blaine will be that for you someday."_

"_Maybe some day." Kurt closed his eyes for a moment but only because he couldn't handle the emotions, not because he ever wanted to take his eyes off the curly haired man that held up Sami's stuffed bunny in self defence against Jeff's impending tickle attack. Those were images he would hope would ingrain themselves in his memory long enough that he had the ability to tell his own kids one day._

XXXX

* * *

So Blaine finally stopped dancing around the room to please Kurt for a few minutes and finished putting away everything that he was asked to. He also pre ordered the Chinese food so it would be ready for them shortly after the Sterlings got there ,and he even vacuumed the carpet, while Kurt took his time showering and getting ready. _He hated vacuuming!_

Blaine put on a clean shirt and the new dark stone wash jeans he still hadn't had the chance to wear yet. They hadn't really gone out since he got there, since he had been too sick to really wear anything more than pyjamas. He knew his ass looked good in these pants, Justin had said so, but the quick thought of his husband made his blood heat up, and not in a good way.

Why hadn't he called him, or answered his messages?

"Stop thinking so hard, you don't want anymore lines on your face that aren't already there handsome."

Kurt came out from behind the partition in white pants so tight there was no way he could have on underwear underneath and not see them. Dear god was Kurt trying to kill everyone who appreciated men within a five mile radius? Was that even appropriate for a child to see?

Okay that was a bit much, you couldn't see anything but wow were they tight. The turquoise shirt he had on wasn't helping much either.

"That's not very nice Kurt." He didn't know if he was saying that in response to the half sided insult or in response to his outfit.

"I'm sorwy B." The pout almost did Blaine in.

"Are those pants even legal?" Okay so Blaine had no inner monologue apparently.

"Probably in some states no. Did you order already?" And with that the tension was gone...at least for Kurt. Blaine had the forethought to tell his nether regions to calm down though. Where did this overly sexual version of Kurt, the one he hadn't seen all that much in the last few years, come from all of a sudden?

Blaine's inner musing came to a halt when Kurt's phone rang.

"They're here. Go see them in B. I'm gonna go let the wine breathe." Kurt pecked Blaine on the cheek and then if Blaine didn't know any better, he could have sworn that Kurt strutted away to the kitchen. He left him shaking his head to clear the fog. _Damn!_

Kurt looked over his shoulder to see that Blaine had left. He took out his phone and sent out a message to Serg.

_Blaine appreciated the view and attitude. Your ideas seem to be working Hun. What's next? - Kurt _

The response came through just as he heard Sami talking over her fathers at Blaine, telling him all about the new pet she would get to choose once she got back home. She was explaining the benefits, you know to a four year old, of a hamster over a gerbil, and a rabbit over a guinea pig. It was cute to hear. His phone responded.

**Show him the family he is missing. Be his home away from home. It's all about showing him you're where he wants to be. I'll call later to up the ante. Be strong ljubavi - Serg.**

The game was on.

* * *

_So? I worked really hard on this, and I'm still self conscious. I hope you like where this is going, and I promise it won't be as easy as everyone is expecting though. Love and cyber baked goods? *Throws muffins* - may aim is shit apparently._

_Ta_!


	10. Chapter 10

_**A/N: **__Hi everyone. So much thanks needs to go out in this chapter, because you've made me so happy with your continued enthusiasm for this story. Some individual thanks go out to **v**__**ioletbuterfly**_ _for your support, and to __**StarGleekBelle **__for your inadvertent "idea" for this chapter during your flailings. It somehow tied in quite nicely. Also there's a song in here briefly that everyone should have seen coming, but maybe not in the way you wanted or expected._

_This chapter also gives you some perspective on Sebastian. He may not be everyone's favourite person but he's human so give it a read. _

_Also some more Niff family, and also well...you'll just have to read and find out._

_As always I own nothing, and I of course don't wish to be sued for pretending I do in an act of fiction. All mistakes are my own. Ta!_

* * *

_**Stand By Me**_

* * *

**Chapter 10**

"J.J wait! Look I'm sorry okay, it's just, you don't understand. I'm, just STOP!"

Sebastian grabbed onto Justin's suitcase from where it was rolling behind him as Sebastian fought to catch up. It had been four days of intense nonverbal communication between the two of them, and it had been painfully obvious from the start that Justin remembered everything _from that _night. Sebastian had never wanted to crawl under a rock at work so much as he had that first day back at the new office. He felt smaller than an ant, and just as fragile. It sucked.

Now here he was just making things worse, trying to chase after a man, a friend, that didn't want to be seen with him or be near him, but Sebastian chased him anyway. He had to make it right.

Justin turned, his eyes piercing and almost a dark olive green, his face flushed from the pace at which he was moving.

"What do you want Sebastian?! What could you possibly want from me?!"

Sebastian took a backseat to the anger that Justin was brewing and he decided that now was as good as time as any to let Justin air out his grief...and his anger.

"I want to apologize J.J." Sebastian didn't let go of the suitcase quickly but let his grip loosen slowly. He knew how to read people, and that lent no quick movements when people were upset, it just egged on that anger.

"Don't! You can't call me that, not after...well not after all that's happened. I thought we were friends!? I thought you gave a flying fuck about me, not just so much as to get in my pants when I'm weak, and obvious stupid."

That hit a nerve. " You aren't stupid okay? I am. Look what we did was wrong and I know that. I didn't want to hurt you Justin, but I still wanted to say I'm sorry."

Justin turned away, roughly getting his suitcase out of Sebastian's grip and continue to walk away. "Whatever. Have a nice life Sebastian. I'll be back in a few days, stay out of my way."

Sebastian stood there for about ten seconds when a moment, _the_ moment that happened only three months ago flashed before his eyes.

* * *

_The room he was in was meant for nothing more than being a holding room; a cell, actually that's kind of what it was, and in between. He was done for_

_he could just feel it. Some how he had slipped and someone had found out what he had been doing. Good intentions or otherwise, Sebastian knew he played a dangerous game every day._

_That was until a man that he knew well, in his late fifties, early sixties, who was impeccably dressed walked into the room. His eyes were strong but not completely devoid of emotion, and with the simplest flick of his eyes, the burly man who had escorted him in, left him alone with Sebastian in a heartbeat. _

"_So Mr. Smythe I see we have quite the track record here, one I wasn't privy to when you were hired. You've hidden your intentions rather well I should say."_

_Sebastian guard went up, this man was knew nothing, he was bluffing._

"_I see here that you graduated from CalTech, top twenty in your class. Openly gay but no immediate attachments listed. You pay your taxes and have represented my company well in the last five years. Aside from a few drunk and disorderly charges in your youth, its seems to be pretty open and shut. You're an apparent upstanding citizen Mr. Smythe." He still hadn't opened the manilla envelope that he was carrying, and that worried Sebastian slightly._

"_Then why am I here?"_

"_It's funny, that you still respond to that last name of yours, considering you don't speak to the man whose last name you share. You're father, General Colin Smythe is it? He's a war hero, an Iraqi veteran, and yet you've been estranged from him since you were sixteen. Why is that?"_

"_Was a hero. And with regards to my feelings on the General, well we had a difference of opinion on what was considered parenting...sir." The man made a face that was neither concern nor caring._

"_I'll bet. I also see here that you have a sister."_

"_Yes, Sarah."_

_Clarence opened the envelope on the table and stared at it reciting his next speech._

"_It says here. Relation, sister, Sarah Smythe, deceased just a few months ago, suicide. Now that's sad she was only twenty two. It also says that she had a spinal injury after a car accident which involved your father and another driver six years prior."_

_Sebastian's hackles went up. He always got defensive when people talked about Sarah, and this man had no right talking so nonchalantly about a woman that he never knew._

"_Just stop, I know my own history sir, could you please tell me why I'm here before I press charges involving wrongful interrogation?"_

_Clarence laughed, a full bellied laugh, that showed no hint of joy. He took his time continuing to chuckle at the apparent idle threat that Sebastian was throwing at him, and opened the largest part of the folder. That was when Sebastian's heart sank._

"_So Sebastian, let me tell you another story. It seems that you also have another secret that isn't as public as the ones that I've just said aloud. Apparently you also go by a hacker alias known as Flash, is that correct?"_

_Sebastian's jaw tightened as he saw what looked like photos of email correspondence from his personal account. He didn't have to know that this mans power seemed to go further than he thought._

"_I'm not on trial here. I'm not going to dignify that with an answer."_

"_You don't have to. I know all about the money that you've been making on the side hacking into computer safety systems for anonymous clients. I've also noticed that from the start of your internship up until suspiciously three months after your sisters death, that a certain and very cleverly harvested amount of money has gone missing from my numerous corporate accounts. Skimming I think is the term. All using familiar IP addresses that you, or at least Flash is known for using, and cleverly placed in different phantom accounts on different days. Ironic isn't it?"_

_This was the moment that Sebastian knew he should have taken the case to court and just served his sentence, but the constant reminder of why he had done this hit home quickly, and he began to crumble._

"_Come on Mr. Smythe, we both know I have enough evidence to just walk out of this room with it, and make your life hell. Just tell me why and maybe we can move forward."_

_Sebastian took a deep breath and for some reason, actually answered his executioner._

"_Medical bills." Sebastian murmured this to himself, but Clarence heard him. He heard the man crack and all it took was mentioning his sister. Ah, his crux._

"_Oh?" All Clarence had to do was pretend to be sympathetic. He was good at that after all. _

"_My sister, Sarah, her medical bills were insanely high. My father paid for them until she was of age and then poof! My father decides that in order to become an adult she has to learn to deal with things herself. She only had a part time job as a librarian's assistant, how was that supposed to cover all her bills without insurance?_

"_I had it out with my father, and after some 'creative parenting' lectures I took Sarah on as my own dependant, as you no doubt noticed in my taxes. But the bills were too much for me too. So...I took a couple side jobs to help us both out, and fudged the numbers on my tax receipts, for her and myself. We were living on our own, no fucking family to speak of or help, and what does my father do now?" _

_Sebastian was getting pissed off. All the anger he held in about his father came pouring out of him. He should have been shouting but instead his voice had an eerie force to it._

"_He probably sits on an army pension and too much savings from fucking family money and doesn't lift a finger to help his own family, and why? WHY? Because he's a sick bastard that can't even help his own kids! His fucking child died because he didn't care for her! Not when he was driving drunk, causing the crash which paralysed my sister, but then he covers it up, pays a fine for his wrong doing, and then cuts the cord on his own family when it was convenient. My sister killed hers….passed away knowing her father hated her for being a burden. Which she wasn't. She was worth all the heartache and money and I would do it all over again. If you have all this information on me….fuck you then. Guilty as charged. I will not besmirch my sisters memory because I fought for her in the only way I knew how."_

_Long moments passed as Sebastian took a deep breath trying to calm his ever raging heart. There were surely tears on his face at the thoughts of Sarah, the wound still so fresh, but his face and whole body seemed numb. He knew he was going to be arrested for embezzlement, or something like that. He was screwed so he might as well speak his mind._

"_You've got balls kid. I can definitely say that." That wasn't what Sebastian was expecting to hear._

"_Sir?"_

"_You've skimmed over a hundred thousand dollars from my corporate accounts, all very well hidden, and if it weren't for the charge you put on your company card for where was it again...Oh yes, GoodHandy's, really Mr. Smythe, gay or not using company money at a men's strip club? Of course I would investigate your financials. Should have used your Amex. I might never have figured this out." _

_Sebastian resisted the urge to bang his head on the table. Talk about irony that the one night he used the wrong card for a little bit of senseless fun, it would be his eventual undoing._

"_But I am not an unforgiving man. I play hard but I am not above throwing you an opt out."_

_Sebastian wasn't buying it, at least not yet._

"_I have a son. Justin. Brilliant mind, gay like yourself, you'd like him I think. He's just too damn proud to see what a mess he's made of his life. Unlike your own father it seems, I actually care about the well being of my own. So I intend on doing him a favour, much as I am going to do for you, all in the same gesture."_

_A way out. God Sebastian just pay attention._

"_I will make all of these charges, the embezzlement of company money however small to the company, its still a hundred grand that I no longer have access to, and that should be atoned no matter how valid your sob story may be. Now, as I said I will make it all disappear, but for me I would have you make something that's been an eye sore for me disappear, in the not literal sense of course.."_

"_What would that be?" Sebastian looked at this man square. He knew he had to step up to the plate for this conversation._

"_My son."_

_Sebastian nearly fell off his chair. " You want me to off your son!? How fucked up are.."_

_Clarence's laughed once again filled the room._

"_No, no, no, you silly child. Not off Justin. God I'm not that stupid. Justin is a brilliant mind remember? Amazing work he can do for my company, but somethings holding him back."_

"_What's that?"_

"_His husband." Sebastian literally had no idea where this was going._

"_I need you to use all that charm and charisma that I've seen you use with this company, and it's other employees, and use it on my son." Sebastian cringed when he heard 'other employees'. He guessed that his inter office dalliances weren't so covert after all. Bosses always seemed to know._

"_You want me to seduce your son? What is this Indecent Proposal?" Sebastian was just about to take the maximum sentence and demand being arrested on spot, he couldn't understand this man's angle, but Clarence continued._

"_Sort of. Only in this case, I just need you to seduce my son, and make him break off his marriage. And in return, I will offer you a chance at a new start, a clean slate and I will forget that you could get a few years in prison for this. Nevermind a lovely debunking involving your status with any computer or IT firms. My reach is far Mr. Smythe. You will never work in this business again if I say so. So I ask you? Is this something that you can do? I'm sure you've committed enough felonies that one more couldn't hurt, especially if this was the last one."_

_Clarence sat there like a master poker player and watched his prey. There were no tells, no blinks or bodily quirks that would give him away. The man was serious._

"_Using extortion to erase embezzlement and corporate theft charges, so classy." Sebastian barked this out before he could stop his inner cynic. Clarence chuckled._

"_I guess you could look at it like that, but far more elegant. And before you ask me, yes I am doing this for more reason than messing with my son. His husband is below him, in every way, and I plan on having him remain unmarried as long as possible. He needs to focus on his career and he can't do that with his husband telling him he has to stay in new York and live the bohemian lifestyle he's set up for himself. His husband is artsy and full of romantic ideals, and that's not something I can afford to have in my life. Blaine, that's his name, is just wrong for my son, and despite my best warnings, Justin seems to love him still. But love can be throttled with the right encouragement, the right promotion and that I am setting in place. He's in Seattle now, finally taking the promotion I gave him but I need another push. You, Mr. Smythe, for the right price, are that push."_

_Before Sebastian could really say anything Clarence was up and collecting his folders._

"_I'll just hold on to these in case I need them. Please go home and think about it. I will need to know in the next forty eight hours. Do me the pleasure of not leaving the country, I watch the people that are of interest to me, and I hate to have to track you down. Good day Mr. Smythe, i look forward to your call."_

_That night it took only a handle full of moments reasoning with himself that not only would he not survive long in prison, he was not as tough as he acted, and also, he was a coward. Two rings later…_

"_I'm in."_

* * *

Those moments were flashing in his mind so quickly that it was only a few more seconds before he shook his head and knew exactly what he had to do.

"Justin, wait!"Sebastian seemed to be making running after this man a hobby.

"God what do you want!? Isn't it enough that you've ruined my life, can't you just…"

"I lied."

"I know you did Seb, you said that we were friends and…"

"We are friends which is why I have to tell you something. Something horrible but...really, really important."

_Come on Sebastian, you can do this. Please let Justin listen._ Justin sighed and straightened up his suitcase.

"Okay talk."

G_od now that he had his attention how was he going to do this?_

"I lied, not about being friends, that just happened to happen on its own, for which I am more thankful than you can imagine. I do like being your friend Justin, and I don't do friends all that often...but the thing is, I, well I…"

Sebastian didn't know what to do. He was just about to reveal what Justin's father paid him to do but he got a moment of doubt, a huge moment of doubt. even if he told him, he may never see him again, he may lose his friendship anyway, and god he hated to admit that there were some kind of feelings brewing for Justin. The sentiment of it all was suffocating. He said the first thing that his heart told him to. It may not have been the right thing to do, but he said what was in his heart. There was a first time for everything.

"I don't know how to process feelings really Justin, but I have….well I have some, for you. It did mean something to me."

There he said it. It was still a truth, but maybe not _the_ truth he should have said. Justin's hardened face softened slightly.

"Sebastian, I know, well I think I know how hard that was for you. But look I'm married, but what I did, what we did, has all but ruined that for me. So even if I was divorced, even if I didn't look at you and think 'hey, that's the guy I cheated on my loved one with', I don't think I could say that being any more than friends with you would work okay? I'm flattered, slightly appalled at myself for being the worst shit of a husband, but...thank you. It makes me feel a tiny bit better than there was some feeling behind it and not just some random mistake. So thank you for that. I'll see you in a couple days, okay?"

"Osaka awaits huh?" Sebastian tried to melt the ice that was building on his heart, but it was too late for that. He made his bed, he was a coward.

"I'll be back in town in two days, try not to start any international incidents while I'm gone okay? Just gimme some space, and we can see about being friends again. I need to figure out what I'm going to do with my marriage too."

"Okay Justin, that's fair."

Justin straightened up his small suitcase and leaned over the give Sebastian a tiny one armed hug despite himself.

"Somehow, it meant something to me too Seb." It was a whisper, but it made his small confession valid. Justin cared. He just wished he could erase the guilt over not telling him about everything else.

"And you can call me J.J again, it sounds more right. See you around Smythe." Justin smiled softly but with caution as he walked over toward the train he needed to catch to Osaka.

"See you." Sebastian really, really wished that in some other universe, he deserved to see that man again.

XXXX

* * *

Blaine wasn't really sure if the night had gone by really fast, or if was he distracted by his own thoughts so much so that half of the night had just escaped him. Before he knew it, Sami was being tucked into Kurt's bed for a few hours, leaving the adults to finish the evening in grown up company.

After Blaine had successfully shown Sami how to properly slurp noodles, much to her papa Jeff's dismissal that he was the champion at noodle-ology ( yes Jeff thought if he used it in a sentence that it was a real word), Kurt had taken Sami to bed at her insistence.

The little lady's logic was valid after all. It was Kurt's bed, so he should be the one to do the tucking. It was then that the one room apartment showed it's size, as they noted that even over conversation, the sounds from across the apartment carried. The sound had made the other three men in the home, Blaine included, smile so big that it hurt. Kurt, at Sami's insistence, had begun to sing her a lullaby, but not just any old lullaby, but the song that Kurt swears was written for her even before she was born. Even if it was only a whispered song, Sami was one of the only people Kurt would sing for anymore, her fathers and Blaine the other exceptions. It caused Jeff, Nick and Blaine, to settle in and strain to listen above the light stereo sounds in the background.

_The way her hair falls in her eyes_

_Makes me wonder if she'll_

_Ever see through my disguise_

_And I'm under her spell_

_Everything is falling_

_And I don't know where to land_

_Everyone knows who she is_

_But she don't know who I am_

_Sami, Sami..._

_Why can't you see_

_What you're doing to me?_

"Night munchkin."

Kurt came back out a few minutes later, dimming the lights in the living room, and tried not to blush at the looks he was getting. The chorus of "aww" he got only made him blush further.

"Oh shut up. She's my baby girl."

Jeff pretended to cry which got him an elbow from his husband. All Blaine could do at that moment was try hard not to let a tear fall at the touching display he forget Kurt was capable of. Instead he had tried to focus on something else entirely, which resulted in him staring at the painted on pants Kurt was wearing which didn't help matters much. It just made have to hide a different emotion.

XXXX

* * *

Blaine had been in deep discussion with Kurt and their friends, explaining his excitement over starting work up again in a few weeks, namely working with the new age group he had been assigned. He was just beginning to tell them about the new TA he had met and would be working with, when Kurt's cell rang out quite loudly disrupting his train of thought.

"I'm sorry guys, I didn't know I had the ringer on."

Blaine made a face at Kurt because Kurt always knew when his ringer was on, and most importantly he knew that Kurt preferred his phone on vibrate. So why did he…

"Sorry guys it's Serg, can I take this?"

Jeff and Nick smirked at the coy but embarrassed smirk Kurt was wearing, and Blaine could only nod along with their friends. Wasn't it he who said to give his relationship with Sergio a real try? Well, this would be a first for Kurt, interrupting a dinner party to answer his phone, so he guessed that Kurt was taking his advice to heart.

Why did he feel at least a tiny bit disappointed then?

"Hi honey." Honey? God why did that bother Blaine so much?

"Yeah, we're just having dinner now so I can't be too long, it's rude….yes, yes I know." Kurt giggled, fucking giggled, but Blaine knew that it was genuine. He could always tell when Kurt was fake laughing because it was usually too nervous. Kurt was genuinely happy as he moved further out of earshot.

"So Blainers, have you met Kurt's new boy? What's he like?" Nick was the one to ask this which was a little surprising to Blaine because he would have figured such a question to come from Jeff instead.

"He seems okay I guess. I only met him for a minute and I was more worried about prying the guys hands off Kurt and thus sobering up Kurt in the process. But I dunno, I'd say he was nice, and Kurt seems to like him which is the important part…."

Blaine didn't hear what Jeff nor Nick said in response to that, because he was trying to strain and hear the tail end of the conversation between Kurt and Sergio.

"Yeah, sure I'll run it by them….No! Oh my god now is not the time for that….you're making me blush Serg. I promise to give it my best shot….me too, very much. Okay I'll talk to you tomorrow. K love, bye."

Jeff was just finishing his sentence when Kurt walked back over.

"...I mean that's the only logical explanation right?" Jeff was looking at Blaine expectantly, but Blaine could only say a quick "Of course" with a tight smile. Jeff knew he hadn't been listening and he let it slide.

Kurt walked back over the loveseat silently smiling and nestled himself beside Blaine, and leaning heavily on him. Jeff went to sit on the larger couch with his husband.

"Sorry about that. So what'd I miss?"

Kurt nudged Blaine's arm in a gesture long practised in their night of movie marathoning...he wanted to cuddle. Now Blaine knew this loveseat was small, perfect sized for him but with two adults on it, it got a little tight so being super close wasn't unheard of. But he was conflicted, which these days wasn't a really bigger shocks for the married man, he seemed to be in a constant state of conflict. Kurt was with Sergio, and he interrupted their night to talk to him just now. But he also had a newly formed sexual confidence that Blaine had only just started to notice, and as much as he wanted to deny it, Blaine was having a hard time refusing the man whom said loved him, anything. So he budged over a little bit and lifted his arm.

Kurt leaned in sideways so his left shoulder was wedged underneath Blaine's arm and his back lent sideways on his chest. Blaine kept his arm on the back of the loveseat just to play it safe. Jeff and Nick alike would have questions if he outright held Kurt tightly in his arms like he wanted to, but if he ended up like that, he was caring less and less with every minute.

Nick, Jeff and most of the guys at school, including Finn and obviously Rachel and Santana had gotten used to Blaine and Kurt forever being attached at the hip, or arm, but this was the first time they had been as such with Blaine being married and without his husband around.

Kurt was only touchy like this with Blaine and maybe now that Blaine knew his feelings for him, maybe now he could see why Kurt had always been like this. But it fit with them, only now Blaine had even more confusion to add to the pot, because having Kurt here like this felt too damn right to ignore, and it was starting to become painfully obvious to him that Kurt could actually be the one that got away.

Only he was here, with him, with their friends and not out with Sergio. It was a happy thought, a very soothing one too.

Blaine let his arm fall from the couch as Nick continued with his train of thought, his husband's arm lightly around his waist and his glass of wine perched on his lips.

Blaine mimicked his arms movements along Kurt's shoulder and arm, just as Jeff did it with Nick. Kurt shivered a tiny bit in his reply to Nick but Blaine caught it, as did Jeff.

The blonde smirked into his wine as his and Blaine's eyes locked in a moment of silent acknowledgement. He may be playing with fire showing a small possessive side with regards to one Kurt Hummel, but the man was showing himself to be a person Blaine wanted to fight to keep in his grasp no matter the outcome. Not only was this something new to conflict his already heavy mind these days, but it seemed as if Jeff caught the slight change in his friend too.

For the next twenty minutes of so, every movement of hand, subtle as it may be, that Jeff soothed his husband with, was mirrored by Blaine's hands on Kurt. Kurt talked about his new designs animatedly throughout, trying to ignore the faint possessiveness of the gestures, but soon his enthusiasm was muted as he became butter in Blaine's arms. He let himself fall further back into him, so much so that Blaine end up putting a pillow behind Kurt's head so he could still face Nick comfortably, while not giving up his position in Blaine's arms.

Jeff could see what Blaine was doing, but oh could he see what Kurt was doing as well.

Jeff may give off that he's a pretty face covered in blonde hair, but did Blaine and Kurt really think they were being subtle with anyone? Yes, he had to admit that earlier today when Nick had stopped him before he went to have a shower, and said that they needed to watch Kurt and Blaine while they were here, it had been a little bit of a shocker, because he hadn't known what to really expect. But now he did, at least at a quick glance.

Nick and Jeff, happily named Niff by their friends long ago, were still the inseparable agents three and six that they had been coined in high school, the devious fiends who were best friends that always seemed to be in the middle of whatever scandal Dalton had to offer. They were the gossip train, along with their friend Trent, and they just had to have their noses in the gossip that floated around that private school.

As the years passed there was always one rumour that was kept hidden and only said aloud once in a while, and that was Blaine and Kurt's relationship being more than what was said. Neither Jeff nor Nick thought much on it, as they had seen both of them have crushes on others, but of course they knew there was something there that couldn't be denied, it was only a matter of time before either one of them said something to break that ice.

And now seeing Blaine so out of character, so overly doting on his best friend in a way that was not only slightly sexual but rather possessive, gave Jeff's heart a jump that he might finally be witnessing an old rumour come to light. His husband had been right when he said that these two needed to be watched, it was rather alarmingly beautiful to see such affection being shown by them. Nick seemed to sense it too as he grasped his hand tightly for a nanosecond and squeezed; a silent note that they would talk about this tonight once they got back to the hotel.

Nick made visual contact with Kurt while he spoke from his spot all but in Blaine's lap and the words he spoke were not with his mouth but his eyes.

_So, you're testing the waters. I won't stand in your way, but be careful. _

Kurt blinked rapidly for a second, completely dumbfounded that Nick's unspoken words were painted so clearly on his face. That's when Blaine ran his hands lightly through his hair and he almost choked on his next words.

"So...t-tomorrow. Central Park? I've got a picnic ready in the fridge…" Kurt rambled when he was nervous, and seeing Nick's observational skills regarding him and Blaine made him slightly nervous. He didn't want Nick to blow the whistle on his and Blaine's obvious closeness, nor inadvertently throttle Kurt's plans at making Blaine want more with him. He knew Nick would never do it intentionally but if he was being too obvious, maybe Blaine would see right through him too. So he shooed Blaine's hands from his hair and sat up.

"Guess we have a big day tomorrow then, want me to call you a cab while you get Sami ready to leave?"

Jeff and Nick blinked at the change in posture from Kurt, his solemn expression speaking volumes because of the position in Blaine's arms he had just given up, but the kicked puppy look Blaine was sporting almost made them laugh. Blaine was so over his head it was almost funny.

"Yeah she should be out like a light. Honey can you grab our shoes please?" Nick was up and in daddy mode faster than you can say quidditch.

Blaine just kind of sat there a little confused as to how the evening had so quickly changed. One minute he was happily holding the man he loved in his arms and was being allowed to do so in front of great friends. In the next moment, Kurt was up and so were the boys as they gathered their things in silent contentment to catch the cab that Kurt was currently calling for them.

Wait? Man he loved?...Blaine had finally admitted it out loud in his head. _Well fuck me sideways._

Kurt was telling Nick and Jeff when and where they would be meeting them tomorrow morning. There was no point in them heading out to Brooklyn when they would be spending the day in midtown. Nick cradled his little girl close, and as expected, she was sleeping like the dead clutching Bunzie to her chest as she slept on. Bunzie was apparently how a young girl pronounced bunny when she was two. The name stuck. Blaine had a stuffed toy named Pupbee, who was he to criticize?

They said their goodnights and closed the door behind them. Kurt turned, unbuttoning the top three buttons on his shirt and fanned them lightly. It was rather warm in the apartment now that Blaine was thinking about it.

"What?" Kurt looked over at him with a dishevelled look to him. He had a small stain on his lower left abdomen that look suspiciously like juice from Sami's cup earlier, his hair was still the artful mess it was when Blaine had ruffled it thoroughly with his hands when they were on the couch, and those pants were still taunting him.

Kurt went to walk by Blaine when Blaine stretched out his arm and held Kurt's elbow.

"Wait." His voice was a whisper, but it was still commanding enough that Kurt knew Blaine was being serious.

"What's wrong?" Kurt couldn't face Blaine for some reason, the tension in the apartment was too high.

"Nothing is wrong, it's just right I guess."

Kurt turned into Blaine again, both of them still hovering very close to the door, and Blaine not giving up the hold he had on Kurt's arm. Slowly Blaine looked down at where he was gripping and began soothing the soft fabric with his thumb, watching the way that it ripped at the elbow with every up stroke. Kurt just stood ramrod still and watch what his best friend was doing. He didn't move for fear of spooking Blaine but, god was it hard not to say something.

"B?"

Blaine's hand had moved up Kurt's very defined arm all the way up to his shoulder, along his neck until it was cradling his face.

"Kurt...I…" Blaine wasn't freaking out as much as he thought he would be, actually the calm in his heart at his earlier inner revelation felt incredibly soothing.

"B, what? I can't..." Kurt's eyes tried to dart back on forth between Blaine's own but there was nothing there to see except happiness.

"I love you Kurt. I love you so very much."

Kurt's knees almost gave out, but he only remained upright as Blaine used the hand that was holding his jaw to bring his head down the few inches so it could connect with his own.

The kiss was not the careful, sensual, and tentative pecks and explorations from the other day. This one was fuelled by something a little more desperate, a little more needy, but Blaine felt connected more than he would have ever imagined.

This time tongues came into play and Blaine almost lost it at the touch of the wet muscle, he couldn't help but groan into his friend's mouth. Kurt allowed Blaine to back him up against the wall, or was that the door, as he allowed Blaine to just take what he wanted.

God Kurt had wanted this for so long. The feel of his hands in Blaine's hair tugging at the strands, loosening up the product, and watching as his glasses fogged. It was beautiful and amazing, as was Blaine's other hand that had snuck down to Kurt's hip where it dug in against his hipbone commandingly.

"Hmmm B, are you..._oh god, _sure?" Blaine moved his mouth down to Kurt's ear, and then the bend of his jaw, licking tightly releasing a growl of his own. Kurt tasted fantastic everywhere. Wait was Blaine sure, of what?

"Whaddya mean Kurt?" Before Kurt could think of a response Blaine's mouth was back on his, his tongue not delaying and resuming it's early exploration, taking deep swipes of a man he had hungered for in youth, and feeling the love that Kurt felt back for him. Only as Kurt pulled away again, trying to speak, Blaine chose the other side of his neck to continue exploring, nipping, tasting.

"I mean, you've thought about this..._shit_ Blaine stop for a sec!"

Kurt's voice was rough and it was really very hard for Blaine to be pushed away.

"I'm what you want then?" Kurt tried to look at the lidded eyes of the man he loved with conviction. Now there was no turning back if Blaine said so.

"What do you mean? I just told you I love you, as in I am in love with you too Kurt." Kurt closed in eyes in sheer delight, but he didn't allow himself the time, he needed to know.

"Does that mean your marriage is over, you're getting a divorce, cuz I will not be the other man. I just can't B." Kurt kissed Blaine under his jaw, to weak to not indulge in their closeness now.

"I guess."

That's when Kurt moved Blaine aside.

"You guess? You said...Blaine you told me when you were sure, and only then...you still haven't made up your mind have you? Have you even talked to your husband?!"

Kurt knew he was raising his voice, but given the circumstances, he figured he was allowed to be a diva a little bit.

"Well no. But Kurt look I just came to this realization, about you, about us…" Kurt put his foot down, and it was probably the hardest thing he had to do in a long while. He voice broke numerous times.

"There is no us, not in that way Blaine. Look I told you, you promised me Blaine! My heart can't take this kind of attention if your not...and if we can't…." Blaine finally cleared the lusted fog in his eyes and saw what he had just done, or at least asked his best friend to do.

"Look I'm sorry Kurt. I really am but you just looked so good and I just had to kiss you." It was lame maybe, but it was the truth. Kurt seemed to stiffen, his posture no longer relaxed. He was understanding, Kurt had this feeling around Blaine for the last decade so he understood, but he would not be made a fool for his emotions, by playing into an urge he had to control.

"Well Blaine, I may love you, but my heart and my body are not playthings."

"No, no, angel no I'm sorry. Please just, gimme a chance to tell you you're irresistible and that's why I fucked up?"

Blaine came over to Kurt and as much as Kurt wanted to back up more, he had run out of room. Blaine's hands settled in his, and Kurt allowed Blaine to lean his forehead against his, even if he had to rise on his tiptoes to do it.

They stood still for quite some time.

"If you hadn't stopped me would you have regretted what we did Angel?"

"Probably, with you it was never meant to be a mistake Blaine. We have to be sure."

"I know, I know I'm sorry I wasn't thinking."

"Yes you were, you were thinking with your dick, something that we as men do frequently. I'm sorry that I didn't stop us earlier too. I got carried away just as much as you even if you started it."

"God what are we going to do Kurt? this is maddening."

You are going to sort out your feelings and talk to your husband...no wait let me finish. Look, waiting another two weeks until you see him isn't going to cut it, especially if we have to resist the urge to apparently door fondle each other."

"Door fondle, really Kurt?'

"Hey most of my blood is south of the equator so cut me some slack here on the phrasing buster. Besides, I have to think about things too. Plot, plan, and god probably have another shower today, and this one preferably colder than the last one. You promised me you would work it out, if you were sure. I can't regret what we do Blaine. I would rather us never doing anything again than me resent you."

"Or me you."

They both waited there, holding their breaths on a precipice they weren't sure they would jump over together or alone, all while waiting until their hearts and bodies calmed down.

"Okay, I'm just gonna, I'm gonna go shower Kurt. I'll be out in a bit and then we can...try and think of a way of forgetting this." Blaine pecked Kurt's cheek.

"I can't forget this, and I don't want to."

"Me neither."

"It was pretty hot."

"Are you kidding it was super fucking hot."

"Blaine go have a shower before I eat my own words and push you against the door now..if not sooner."

Blaine walked away, trying valiantly and failing to hide the semi still in his pants. Kurt may have smirked at the awkwardness of it all for his best friend, and maybe felt a little triumphant that he was the one to put it there, but he was in no better condition.

Sliding down the door, the hard on still very painfully pressing against him in his skin tight pants, he fell to the floor in an ungraceful pile and tried to memorize the taste and feel of one of the most erotic feelings he had ever felt.

His skin, his taste, the urgency of the kiss and the want that radiated off him like waves made Kurt dizzy but also incredibly sad. Blaine had almost broke his own resolve as well as Kurt's by stepping over a boundary without answers; and it nearly killed him to pull away.

His phone buzzed in his back pocket and it was only then that he realized he was sitting on his five hundred dollar phone. The message read:

**How's it going Andele? The cuddles and submission work? - Serg**

Kurt sighed. He had an update to give.

_Better than expected. We all but dry humped against the door. But he still didn't give me an answer! This is maddening Serg. I want him so bad, and he wants me apparently but I won't be the mistresses as it were and he won't budge on talking to Justin. What am I going to do? - Kurt_

Kurt hadn't realized how frustrated he was until he had typed that out. Sergio was really becoming an important person to him, he needed this kind of support. There were some things that even brothers couldn't do.

**Keep doing what we are doing and insist that Blaine talks to his husband. We can make him want Kurt, but the rest is up to him. Ljubavi, it's okay, I'll help in anyway I can. resist and it'll be worth it when it happens. See, I said when, it's destiny Andele. Destiny. - Serg**

Kurt hadn't even begun a response when the second part of the message came through.

**Tomorrow, you'll be in Central Park? Message me when you figure out when and where. Stage 2 okay? Just as planned.- Serg**

_Will do. And Serg, thank you for being here for me. Btw, what does Andele mean? I've always wondered - Kurt_

It took a few minutes but the response was simple. It made his heart ache.

**Always, and it means Angel, my angel, why? - Serg**

Kurt tried not to sob. His life was an emotional roller coaster.

_No reason. Goodnight hun - Kurt_

Kurt thumped his head against the door as he heard the shower continue on in the background, Blaine soft voice echoing in the background. It was deep and god it was doing nothing for this body's reaction again,.

_Relax Hummel, get it together. You can do this, be the better man and fight for the love you know is there now. It's what dad told you to do, so do it._

Kurt knew the odds, but god he didn't know if the resistance would kill him.

* * *

_**So? Review and let me know that it was okay? More to come kiddies, much love and hugs to you all for your support and feedback.**_


End file.
